Letters to Summer
by MagicPencil17
Summary: Jack has always seen the seasons change but not all of them. A year after the fall of Pitch and his new status as guardian the embodiment of fun decides to contact his complete opposite but how? Can they also physically meet and what would happen if they do? OC warning, no pairings, pure friendship...rating may or may not go up. Enjoy! Check out the sequel Greyman!
1. Chapter 1

Well, I've seen the movie recently and it was so amazing, the animation was something I haven't seen Dreamworks do in a long time (Ha! I'm geeking over animation again). So, I decided to write up a story about this good movie. Keep in mind there will be OC's but no parings of any kind, just pure friendship.

* * *

Hope you all enjoy!

For as long as he could remember he greeted the seasons; he waved to the lovely spring as his time came to a close and her's had begun, he saluted to the silent fall as he exited from his realm and allowed his person to have his time. This was ideal, the everlasting acknowledgement from one season to another in a smooth, unending cycle. For 300 years the Spirit of Winter has seen the changing of these two seasons and as such has given the usual hellos and goodbyes to those who manage them. Of course, like legends states, the all too mischievous Jack Frost has had his share of fun with Spring and Autumn; (much to their own expense) and for the first time in his immortal life since he became a guardian he had felt a little more "out there" than usual.

The devious Jack had the perfect plan, he had worked throughout the night to cover the forest with ice leaves and ice flowers, resembling a forest in full bloom and while the Spirit of Spring is distracted admiring with what he had done; Wham! he'd get her.

"This is gunna be great!" Jack said to himself as he studied his handiwork, the guardian of fun had truly outdone himself with his latest stunt. As leaned on a nearby tree to take in his accomplishment, a slight warm breeze passed by him,this is what he had been waiting for, it was time to set his plan in motion; Spring had finally arrived.

* * *

The Spirit of Spring was a lovely sight to behold; being the bringer of new life she looked to be in adulthood, she wore a long flowing dress that blended all tints of brown and green into perfect harmony. Her hair was delicately laced with all kinds of flowers and worn up as to act as shelter to any birds that might need rest. This entity did not fly, it was not in her nature to leave her attachment of the earth instead she rode a stag to bring in her season.

"Well, what do we have here?" The spirit said as her stag came to a stop in front of the ice forest.

"Grunt!"

"Oh shush Alder." The spirit said to the stag as she dismounted "Jack must have left early this year and wanted to leave us with a parting gift; how sweet of him."

The Spirit walked towards the masterpiece, leaving new grass with every step.

"Grunt!" The stag called again.

The Spirit turned to look at her companion again "Alder, have more faith in the young guardian, there is absolutely no way this is a-"

WHAM!

"Hahahaha! That was Great!" Jack cried out as he floated above the scene before him "Okay, okay, sure I thought Alder would give me away but it worked!"

"Jack Frost!" The female spirit yelled out as she wiped the snow from her face "What is the meaning of this!?"

"Hey Flora" Jack said as he landed on the new grass, creating a thin layer of ice over it. "Did you really think I would leave without saying goodbye?"

"Well, after the lovely display you've left I would have thought so." Flora said as she composed herself. "Really Jack, you've gone all out on this latest trick haven't you?"

"Oh well, you know me." Jack said casually, "Always having fun, it's what I do, it's how I roll."

Flora looked back to the ice forest "I'd hate to say it but your forest is beautiful, it's a shame it'll have to come down in preparations for spring."

"Ah, come on Flora" Jack protested "Just a little longer?"

Flora chuckled at the request "After your little greeting? I don't know..."

"Please?"

"Hmm"

"C'mon Flora, have a little fun!" Jack then gave one of his signature pouts to seal the deal.

Flora sighed in defeat "Oh alright, but just **one** more day and that'll be-"

"YES!" Jack exclaimed as he rose to the sky "Thanks a ton Flora!"

"Don't mention it." The Spirit of Spring said calmly and with that Jack went off to enjoy his extra day of winter.

"Oh Alder" Flora said as she looked back to her stag "Do you think Siria will be mad at me if I ask for one more day of spring?"

"Grunt" his response.

Flora sighed again "I thought so."

* * *

How's that for a starting chapter?

Love it? Hate it? Got questions? Please don't hesitate to ask!

Till next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two and like everything, I do not own Rise of the Guardians. Enjoy this newest installment.

* * *

"Hey, No fair!" Jamie cried out as he picked himself up from the snow. "You can fly and I can't."  
"Yeah, but what's the fun in snowball fights without some advantages." Jack said coolly as he floated above his most favorite believer.  
"Can't believe you got the one more day of winter." Jamie said, shaking the snow off his clothes "How'd ya do it?"  
"Oh, it was nothing," Jack said "Just had to put on the old charm for Flora."  
"Flora? Is she the one that brings spring?"  
"Well yeah,"Jack answered "She is the Spirit of Spring after all."  
"So, that means..." Jamie said in a thinking tone "There's a spirit for all the seasons, like fall right?"  
"Well, actually, it's Spirit of Autumn." Jack pointed out "Rusty hates it when people call his season "fall," he says that it's "Not dignified" or somethin' or other." Jack then stood up and poked fun at the Spirit of Autumn: cool, dignified, important with his chest puffed out.  
"He walks around like this," Jack said as he strode across the sky "and he has a long walking cane that he claims is a "staff," he's such an old geezer." Jack then hunched over and walked as he were an old man.  
"Hahaha, that's funny!" Jamie laughed "Is he really that old?"  
"Pretty much" Jack said "Though he does wear a hood so it's a little hard to tell but yeah, he's that old."  
"Okay, okay" Jamie said excitedly, "What about summer?"  
"Summer?" Jack said, his eyebrows knitted together at the thought, "Hm, I don't even know if there is one and there is I haven't met them."  
"So, you've never met summer?"  
" 'fraid not"  
Jamie stood there thinking for a moment, then it came to him "Well it makes sense you know, you're the Spirit of Winter after all."  
"Yeah and?" Jack said  
Jamie laughed "It wouldn't work duh, you would turn into a puddle."  
"Yeah I gue...Hey, no I wouldn't!" Jack protested, Jamie laughed again.  
"Yeah you would but it's okay, maybe it's for the best right." Jamie then looked down at his watch, it was nearing 7, way past his curfew. "Uh oh"  
"Uh oh?" Jack said as he landed "What uh oh?"  
"I gotta get back home," Jamie said hurriedly, "My mom will kill me if I'm late again."  
"Hey, don't worry kiddo," Jack said "We'll just take the frost express."  
Jamie looked up to his magical friend.  
"Awesome!"

* * *

Jamie braced himself for the ultimate ride, sure he had gotten a ride from the legendary Jack Frost many times before but this ride was special; this ride would be the last ride till next winter and for a kid of eleven that would be like waiting for the ice-cream truck at the end of the block. Jamie nodded to his friend and like lightning they were off: zipping past cars, bouncing of awnings and covering the people they passed by with a healthy layer of slush. The ride was like a dream to Jamie, to have this sudden rush of fun given to you by someone who grown-ups always say and believe does not exist is a thing within itself a happy, incredible dream but like all dreams it had to come to an end and Jamie's dream ended when the sled stopped at the gate to his house.  
"Well, here we are kiddo." Jack said as he landed on the ground. "Too bad we couldn't play any longer right?"  
"Yeah" Jamie was a bit disappointed, it seemed winter went by too fast and he sure hoped it would come back again in the same speed.  
"Hey Jack, you'll come back next winter right?"  
"Of course!" Jack said enthusiastically "Don't I always?"  
Jamie looked up to his friend "Yeah!" He then picked up his sled and reached for the handle of the gate.  
"So, I'll see you later?"  
Jack began to float "Yeah, you'll see me later."  
With that Jamie opened the gate and ran back into his house, excited to tell his little sister the adventure he had with Jack Frost and the fun he would have next time.  
Jack chuckled to himself "We'll play again soon kiddo, we'll play again soon."

* * *

"Whoah!" Jack cried out as he dodged a mud ball. A mud ball?  
Jack chuckled "Hey Flora, was that you?"  
"Oh, I was so close." Flora cried out in defeat as she walked toward the winter spirit, "I really thought I would be able to return the favor from this morning."  
"It was a good try Flora" Jack replied  
"You think so?"  
"Sure I do! Besides, I'm the champion of snowball fights, you won't get me in one shot." Jack declared proudly.  
"Well then," Flora said calmly "Alder and I will do our best next time, right Alder?"  
"Grunt"  
"Great!" Jack said, he then remembered his earlier conversation with Jamie "Um, Flora?"  
"Yes?" Flora said as she played with a few leaves she picked out of her hair.  
"Is there a summer spirit?"  
Flora looked up to Jack "Of course there's a summer spirit silly, why, we saw her on our way to Burgess didn't we Alder?"  
"Grunt" was the stag's response.  
"Really!?" Jack said in disbelief, he landed back on to the ground, eager to hear more "What are they like?"  
"Well," Flora said in a thinking manner "Siria has this hat and..." she stopped "Wait,why are you suddenly so interested in the summer spirit?"  
"I was talking to Jamie earlier and..."  
"Oh, you were talking to Jamie?" Flora said enthusiastically "You know, his little sister is so nice to the flowers, why, last summer she..."  
"Flora."  
"Oh, and the nice little pictures she draws about the flowers are too cute and..."  
"Uh, Flora."  
"OH! and she once left a..."  
"Flora!"  
"Huh?" The spirit snapped out of her memories and looked back at Jack, "Oh i'm sorry, was I rambling again?"  
Both Jack and Alder nodded, "Oh wow, this is embarrassing" Flora said as she laughed nervously, "What were we talking about?"  
"The summer spirit?" Jack said "I was telling you that Jamie asked me why I haven't seen him...her..whatever they are."  
"Well, to be fair, she hasn't seen you either" Flora responded "But it is for the best I guess."  
"She huh?" Jack said to himself "So, do you know where I can.."  
"Oh no you can't" Flora said, stopping Jack in mid-sentence "You both cannot meet."  
"Um okay, why?" Jack asked.  
"Why else do you think?" Flora said, exasperated by the question "You both are seasonal opposites, winter and summer just don't mix just like how spring and fall don't mix."  
"I'm guessing you haven't met Rusty then right?"  
Flora nodded her head.  
"You're not missing much." Jack said in a low voice.  
"What was that?"  
"Nothing." Jack huffed "So, no getting around that huh?"  
"I'm afraid not." Flora said "But don't let that get your person down, it's not that important."  
"Yeah, I guess." Jack then looked to the spirit in front of him, "Well, this was fun but I should be leaving now." He then jumped towards the sky. "See you next year Flora."  
"See you next year Jack." Flora yelled after him as the winter spirit flew and disappeared from sight.

* * *

Now Jack could have easily taken Flora's advice and had just let the notion of meeting the summer spirit making it be the end of it but then again, there wouldn't be much of a story now wouldn't there? No, Jack was determined to know the summer spirit or at least have some exchange of sorts, it was just one thing that he couldn't quite figure out; just how would he do it? He could just find the spirit and talk to her but it would be too much work. He could ask one of his fellow guardians to help him make contact but then they might give him the same speech Flora gave him. Jack stop mid-flight, what was he to do? If he couldn't communicate directly then what is there to do? He pondered on this, then it came to him, if he couldn't talk to her directly then he could talk to her indirectly.  
"That's what I'll do" Jack said proudly "I just need a pencil and paper and I know just where to find it."  
With that Jack flew across the night sky, past the roofs of houses and mountain tops, to a place where wonder grows and all children believe in; the North Pole.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Got questions? Please don't hesitate to ask!

Till next time


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the movie, enjoy the next installment

* * *

"Change bolt size on wheels."

"Use cedar wood instead of pine, much sturdier."

"Phil, use quarter wrench not half wrench."

The workshop was alive with the shouts and commands of Nicholas St. North or North as his fellow guardians called him. Though it has been roughly 3 months since Christmas, the jolly man known throughout the world as Santa Claus did not light up in his duties; at this point in the year the toys were being created and their designs all had to meet North's high expectations.

"No, no, no" North huffed as he reviewed the designs for new toys "These rockets are too, eh...bulky, make them more streamlined, yes? Boys today like more streamlined toys." He then gave the designs back to the Yeti that gave them to him. With an inward retort the yeti took the designs and headed back to the drawing board...again.

"You are doing great job!" North cried out, the yeti looked back, grumbled and kept walking.

" Ve are right on schedule for Christmas." North said proudly as he looked to the work being done in front of him.

"Yeah, you're really workin' this year." A voice said from behind, North turned around to see the owner of the voice.

"Ah, Jack!" North said as he walked towards the guardian "You've come back from spreading joy to the children? How was it my friend?"

"I had a blast." Jack said, his head leaning towards his staff "We had snowball fights like there was no tomorrow."

"Good, good" North replied as he patted Jack's shoulder "Bringing joy and fun to children is all a guardian should do, you are doing vell."

"Don't I always?" Jack said with a smile, North let out a hearty laugh.

"Haha, yes, yes, of course! But do not let compliment inflate ego, you are still novice guardian."

"Thanks for the advice?" Jack said in a confusing tone. A novice guardian? What's he trying to say? Jack shook his head, he shouldn't let things like that get his attention; he had other things he needed to do.

"Uh North?" Jack started "Do you have some spare pieces of paper and a pen I can borrow?

The jolly man thought for a moment "I think I might have but you know Jack if you vant something for Christmas you can just ask me but then, you are record holder of Naughty List." North let out another hearty chuckle as he went to his desk to get the supplies.

"It's not that" Jack replied, he then took a moment to choose the right words to say to his jolly friend "I'm...I'm just planning out my route for next year, yeah! That's why I need pen and paper."

North looked to the fun spirit in disbelief "Vat is this? Is the rambunctious Jack Frost actually making schedule?"

Jack chuckled "Yes, I'm planning; I thought I should try setting a route so I can have more time to play with the kids at Burgess next winter."

"Ah, it is good to think ahead." North said as he gave Jack parchments of paper, ink and a quill pen.

"Thanks North"

"_I can't believe he fell for it." _Jack said to himself as he retrieved the supplies, he then stuffed the stationary in the front pocket of his hoodie.

"So, I'm just gonna go outside and plan out my route" Jack said as he motioned towards the door.

"That is fine" North replied.

Jack walked backwards towards the door "Here I go."

"Uh huh."

"I'm going towards the door"

"Yes?"

"Not doing anything suspicious, just planning out a route."

"I would hope so."

Jack stopped "Okay bye" He then busted out of the door away from the workshop; North scratched his head in confusion.

"Oh Jack, you are a weird spectacle aren't you?"

* * *

"Hello...hmm, no, not that."

"Dear...no, that's not it."

"Salutations..no, that's stupid, who even talks like that! Gah! This is too hard." Jack grew frustrated with every scribble he made, nothing he wrote was going good with his plan. Jack looked at the parchment, he then crumpled it and threw it to the ever increasing pile of paper next to him.

"Why is it so hard to write a letter?" Jack said to himself as he sat down on a balcony in North's domain. He knew it seemed too easy when he planned out his plan earlier so why was it hard now? Was it because he didn't know this person that made it hard for him to write out the letter? Or was it because somewhere deep inside he felt that it was the wrong thing to do? Wait, what did he care? He's the Guardian of Fun, the Spirit of Mischief of course it was wrong, that's why he was doing it.

"Okay, Let's do this!"Jack said in determination, he then grabbed another piece of parchment, picked up his quill, dipped in the ink and began to write his letter.

It might have been fifteen minutes of scribbling but he had finally written his letter and he was satisfied with what he had jotted down. Happy with his success, Jack folded the parchment and wrote "_Summer Spirit"_ on the top of the letter.

"Okay, now all I need to do is send it." Jack said to himself "and I know just how to do it."

Jack stood up on the railing of the balcony, the cold wind of the arctic blew lazily as he looked towards the scenery before him; he held the letter before him. "Okay wind" Jack commanded "Take this to the summer spirit." Jack then let go of the letter, the cold wind began to blow harder as it obeyed the entity's request, away to the destined person the letter went, to lands far from his reach. Jack sat back down and watched the letter till it was out of his sight, he then turned his vision back to the scenery in front of him; the snow made hills and caverns far beyond the eye could see. The winter spirit then thought of this, **this** was his world, his element, he could only imagine what life was like for his opposite; he could only imagine what she had seen in this life.

* * *

The letter rode the silent stream that was the winter wind, past rolling hills, howling mountains and the earthbound stars that winked and mirrored the stars above; proudly telling them that life was successful and they were the proof. Night stretched long but the day awoke from slumber and greeted the world once again; as soon as the first light hit the land a smaller light came to greet it.

With her face hidden under a sunhat the entity produced a scepter; the scepter was about the length of one's forearm, it was all tints of orange and its stem swirled to meet an orange glass sphere. The spirit took up the scepter and pointed it towards the early light, like a moth to a flame the light went to the scepter.

"51.5171° N, 0.1062° W" The entity said as she raised the scepter, the captured light released and shot to its destination, London.

Again the entity repeated the process: Paris, Barcelona, Bradford, Dublin. Capturing light and sending it to different coordinates;this was the routine of the summer spirit. After doing her work of sending the right amount of light to the right places the summer spirit flew across the sky, checking on her work thus far. Once reaching a near by city the summer spirit reached into her leather satchel, producing a stone tablet.

"Hm, seems these coordinates have not had a healthy summer, that should be corrected at once." The summer spirit said as she held her world chart, to the average it would seem like numbers etched in stone but to this spirit, they were coordinates of locations in the world that received her season, she would leave a scorch mark to count her route. As soon as the summer spirit was about to put her tablet away she was suddenly hit with cold air.

"What the!?" The spirit exclaimed as she used her free hand to grab hold of her sunhat "What oddity is this!?" The summer spirit had not felt cold in a long time and as quickly as the sensation came it left; the spirit looked down to her chart.

"What is this?" The summer said in confusion as her eyes met the unfamiliar object; the object was light brown, flimsy and folded but that wasn't what confused the summer spirit. Written on the object where two words she had never thought she would read.

"_Summer Spirit"_

This was the beginning of things.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Got questions? Please don't hesitate to ask!

Till next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to those who have favorite this story, I'm glad you're all liking it so far. Enjoy this next installment!

* * *

"What kind of mockery is this!?" Siria said as she observed the letter on her chart, being the summer spirit she did not dare touch the parchment, she did not want it to burst into flames. Though the letter brought curiosity to her, Siria was not glad she had received it, for all her time being the bringer of summer she had not seen a single acknowledgement of her work from the world below her and she took this to be fact but this? Why? Why now had she been noticed by those below? Who were they and what could they possibly want?

"I can't be distracted by such a meaningless thing." The summer spirit said with annoyance "This letter is ruining my schedule." The summer spirit raised her hand that held the scepter high above her, she was going to do it, she was going to get rid of the letter and never be bothered by such silly things. As soon as her scepter neared the parchment, ready to incinerate the flimsy thing out of existence Siria stopped; but why did she? What outside power could possibly be making her hand cease from burning this paper in front of her? Was it her curiosity that stopped her? Was it the little light of hope that someone, somewhere has heard of her work and has wanted to know more about her? No, it can't be, it must be a trick, it must!

Siria fought these conflicting thoughts, she was running out of day light, her schedule needed to be finished, it needed but it was too late. Siria let out a sigh and lowered her scepter, what was the use; by hovering where she did and contemplate about what to do, her schedule was already being ruined; she sighed again, she will read the letter.

"Fine then letter," Siria said as she looked to the paper, "I will read you but how am I suppose to open you?" She looked around, there was nothing she could find that she could use to open the letter; she looked down to her hands, no, if she opened it herself it would definitely burst into flames; how on earth was she going to open the letter. Siria sighed in defeat, her inabilities were just too impossible to overcome but as soon as she was about to give up on all hope she heard chirping in the distance; birds! Of course!

"Why didn't I think of it sooner!" Siria said as she gave herself a mental slap "Birds can open the letter for me." Without wasting any more time, Siria flew towards the sound of chirping, hoping that one of them would at least help her.

Siria hovered above the trees, she could see the small movements of creatures among the leaves, the birds were going on their usual routine; careful not to touch the leaves of the trees the summer spirit called to the creature.

"Excuse me" Siria hollered "Can any of you help me?"

Some of the birds stopped to hear the foreign noise but most of the crowd kept going about their business which the summer spirit figured would happen since once own problems would trump all other things but at least there were some who listened to her request.

"Thank you for listening" Siria said to the birds who listened "I know it seems out of place but would any of you help me open this letter so I can read it? I would open it myself but if I do it will burn." the birds kept looking up at her; no answer.

"I'm sure it seems too much to ask" she continued "and it seems that you are not interested in my request." Siria then started to move away from the trees "Well, thank you for your time." She then made an about face and as soon as she was about to leave the birds began to chirp at her direction.

"Yes?" Siria said as she turned to look at them, one of the birds flew up to the sky with a twig in its beak. With a swift motion it landed on the ground, dropped the twig and chirped.

Siria took a moment to decipher the motion "You want me to drop the letter?" The bird chirped back her.

"I see then" Siria said calmly "Thank you much for your help." Carefully, Siria tipped over her chart, the letter fell out and slowly glided down to the ground. As soon as the letter landed the bird hoped over to it, using its beak it opened unfolded the letter revealing the contents inside; the little brown creature then hoped to the top of the letter, picked it up with it's beak and fluttered up to the summer spirit.

"I cannot thank you enough for helping me." Siria said to the bird as it took its place in front of her; its companions chirped in its place. Siria then focused her eyes on the text in front of her; even though she didn't show it much she was eager to know its contents.

_Dear Summer Spirit;_

_Hi, my name is Jack. I really didn't know you existed until one of my friends told me about you. They didn't really tell me much other than you bring summer but there must be more to you than that right? So, what I want to know is: what is your name, what do you look like, how long have you been the summer spirit, what is it that you really doand have you heard of the winter spirit? I really hope this isn't a one-sided thing and you totally ignore this letter, I really want to know about you._

_I wait for your response._

_your friend,_

_Jack_

Siria looked up, it was true, there is someone who has taken interest in her work; true it was strange that someone would but it was there, clearly written in the parchment in front of her. now the question that arose from this was simple; how will she be able to respond to this letter? She then looked up at her little helper.

"You wouldn't mind helping me on one more thing would you? she asked, once again the birds perched on the trees chirped.

"I'll take that as a yes" Siria said calmly "Thank you once again."

* * *

Jack laid down on his bed as he tapped the ceiling of his room with his staff, was he bored? No, he just couldn't take the agony of waiting.

"Ugh, what's taking so long" Jack huffed as he tapped the ceiling a little faster, causing snowflakes. Now, I know what you must be thinking, How did Jack Frost obtain a room on his own? It was quite simple actually, before his involvement with the guardians the spirit of fun would sleep under the barren trees of the lands that he was having fun in. This would usually be the way of things and on many occasions he would have to retreat to the barren wastelands to the north. Once becoming a guardian, his comrades took noticed of his predicament and took it upon themselves to prepare him a room inside North's workshop. The room had a blueish color to it and ivory furniture that enhanced the color perfectly. Though this gesture was well received Jack didn't use it much, he preferred to sleep outside in the snow, it was only recently that he's been using the room; waiting.

Every so often he would look out the window of his room towards the clear blue sky. It had only been two days since he had sent out his letter to the summer spirit and still no response. He was sure it wouldn't take long for the letter to get to the summer spirit, he was undoubtedly sure, so why was it taking her so long to respond? Did she even give his plea for contact a chance?

"You're taking way too long Miss Sunnyside. Huh?" Jack squinted his eyes from his spot on the bed, through the window he could see a black object lazily floating in the horizon. The winter spirit quickly picked himself up and ran towards the balcony; he squinted his eyes again, what was that object above the horizon? Jack felt this overwhelming excitement, was this it? Could this be the answer he was looking for? Without another thought Jack ran back inside, picked up his staff, ran back to the balcony and jumped up onto the railing.

"I hope I'm right about this." Jack said to himself as he launched himself towards the sky, quick as a flash he headed towards the object. the closer he got to it the more the object started to change color and form. The object was not black but glowed bright orange, upon closer inspection Jack could see that the glow was contained in a sizeable frosted glass jar. The jar was being held up in the sky by a small parachute. Jack chuckled, it looked like a tiny hot-air balloon, so this was why the summer spirit's response was taking so long, she used a jar to send her message not a letter like he did. Jack reached for the jar, his cold hands taking hold of the jar. To his surprise, the jar was not incredibly hot, it was warm.

"Pfft, and here I thought this was gonna feel like a sauna." Jack said with a smile as he tucked the jar under his arm; he couldn't wait to get back to his room and see what the summer spirit had to say. Jack about faced and shot straight back to his balcony, once he felt the hard ground he walked back in to his room and closed the windows behind him, he then took a long breath.

"Ok Frost, this is it" Jack said as he once again took the jar into his hands "Uh, how do I open this?" Jack inspected every inch of the jar, there was a time were the top could be unlatched but it was now welded shut, even with using all his strength he couldn't break off the top; Jack was getting agitated.

"Ugh, how am I suppose to know what she said if I can't read it!" Jack groaned as he crashed onto his bed, the jar following landing next to him. He couldn't believe it, here it was, the response he was looking for, the shred of contact he had of his polar opposite and he couldn't read it. Jack thought it over in his head, he could break the jar but then why would the top be sealed shut if that was the case? He kept mulling it over till a bright light caused his eyes to snap wide open; had he fallen asleep?

"I fell asleep?" Jack said as he stretched himself, he couldn't remember when he had fallen asleep but that thought soon left his mind when he saw the ceiling; Jack couldn't help but gape at the scene before him. His once white, bare ceiling was now covered with orange lettering, changing the lighting in his room.

"Now this, is one of the most coolest thing I've seen so far." Jack said in amazement, he then turned his gaze to the jar; with his right hand he reached for the jar and on close inspection he found how the words were being produced on the ceiling. With a casual glance one sees a normal jar but on closer inspection one could see that the glass was etched into it and the only way one can see it was in a dark area.

"She's gotta teach me how to do this." Jack said as he eyed the jar, he then put the jar back were it was "Okay, now I can read her letter." Jack laid back down and began to read.

_Dear Jack,_

_I don't know how your friend came to know of my work but I can well a sure you that I was quite shocked to receive your letter; I have read your requests and I have agreed to answer your questions. First off, my name is Siria, I do not have a last name so it will be just Siria. I am 500 years old but my appearance has stayed to that of a twelve year old. I wear a sunhat, I carry a scepter and satchel and I keep my hair in a bun; I apologize if my description seems vague but I'm not that sure what I look like myself. In the question about my work I bring summer to the land; with my scepter I capture the sunlight and I direct them to the locations were they need to be. It is a constant schedule I must keep and I pride myself in keeping that for your question about the spirit of winter, I must confess that I know little about him, from what I've heard from others is that he is mischievous, fun-loving, stubborn and stupid._

"Hey! What do you mean stupid!" Jack retorted as he sat up on the bed. Stubborn he can take but stupid? "Rusty must have tainted my reputation," Jack said as he shook his fist at the air "I'll get him next time I see him." Jack finished reading the rest of the letter.

_Besides, meeting my seasonal opposite would be near impossible. Even if I wanted to meet the winter spirit, which I may add I have not desired such a thing, I would have nothing in common with him; it is that simple._

_Once again, I thank you for your interest in my work._

_Sincerely,_

_Siria_

"You're way to proper for a twelve year old." Jack said aloud as he once again took hold of the jar "But that's alright, making kids have fun is what I do best and you're no exception." Jack put his free hand inside his pocket, taking out a piece of parchment; Jack chuckled.

"So Siria, why don't we have some fun?"

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Got questions? Please don't hesitate to ask!

Till next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Please note that the **bold** sections are responses from Jack and the _italics_ are from Siria. Also note that I am not a professional glass blower so I apologize if I'm not quite descriptive in that area. Enjoy the next installment!

* * *

_**Dear Siria;**_

_**From your letter it looks like you don't have much fun like the winter spirit does. I mean, you're just a kid, have you ever had any fun?**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Jack**_

_Dear Jack;_

_I do not know what you are implying; my work is my joy and if the winter spirit likes to slack off in his seasonal duties then that is his preference all together. It takes much work to bring in summer and for your information, I have had fun._

_Sincerely,_

_Siria_

**Oh really, you've had fun? I'm not convinced.**

_Yes, I've had fun. I may not be so free-flowing as you described the winter spirit to be as but I've had my share of foolishness._

**Foolishness you say? I'd like to see that foolishness you're talking about.**

_Why are you so interested in subject matter? Having fun and freedom is what children are entitled to. I am assuming you know that since you are a child and you should be grateful for such a thing Jack._

**I know that fun is what kids love the most and I mean All kids, including you. Just because you're 500 years old that doesn't mean you have to act so old. You're still a twelve year old, you're still a kid, you should at least have more fun being one right? Isn't summer about having fun?**

**Loosen up a bit Miss Sunnyside!**

**Sincerely,**

**Jack**

"Loosen up?" Siria said as she looked up from this latest letter, her newest companion, Flint the house sparrow looked at the spirit in curiosity.

"He can't possibly think I can 'loosen up,' this child doesn't know the importance of being on task." Siria said as she opened her satchel "Flint, can you please put away the letter."

Without losing a single second the bird flew close to the opening of the satchel and dropped the letter inside, the bag which was once used to carry her stone tablet was now littered with the letters she had been exchanging with the child named Jack; her only connection with the world below her feet. Once safely inside, Siria closed her bag once again and looked below her; what interesting world moved below her person. The lights, the buildings, the inventions they have made, all creations of the people below, all products of their own freedoms.

"Such an interesting place; below" Siria said sadly as she looked below, Flint chirped next to her. "Yes, it is an interesting place."

Flint chirped again "Yes, I have been below before, I use to live there you know." she responded.

"Chirp."

Siria sighed and looked down again "Yes, I once lived with the people below but at that time freedom wasn't a right everybody could enjoy; then again, it was the dark ages."

"Chirp?" Flint responded in a questioning tone, Siria looked to the bird and nodded her head.

"It has been a long time Flint" She said as she once again looked down to the world below "but it is a day long past and has no place in this new world now; still, maybe Jack has some truth ringing in his words." Siria looked towards the horizon, the sun was halfway through making its way across the European sky.

"Come Flint, we have to respond to Jack's letter."

Flint chirped cheerfully in response.

* * *

Siria worked her craft carefully, even though she had used the better part of her immortal life learning and mastering the craft of glass blowing it was still a tedious task that even experienced individuals can make mistakes in. In removing the holster that held the orange orb, Siria transformed her scepter it into a blow pipe. With Flint's help she gathered the supplies she needed to make her letter for Jack: crucible, shears, pliers, flat wood, a pontil, pincers, pucellas and the minerals needed to create the glass such as quartz and sandstone. The pair then headed towards a nearby cave, to which they inspected that no soul resided inside before beginning their task. Flint helped Siria build a pit before retreating from the cave and leaving the spirit to her craft, this was the only time Siria touched the floor.

Siria gathered the rocks and with much effort of her own power, melted the stones inside the crucible. Using her scepter, now blowpipe, she dipped the rod into the molten mixture; once obtaining the amounted needed to create the glass Siria began to work on the jar. The girl blew into the pipe, causing the blob at the end to expand; she then rolled the creation on the flat wood. She repeated the process in quick procession, making sure that the glass did not harden as she used the pontil, pliers and pucellas to give more shape to the creation. once she reached the shape she desired Siria removed the newly made jar from the rod and placed it on the cold floor to cool, Siria took up her pipe again and began to create the jar's lid. This process took a much longer time because of a few mishaps in the shape and size but eventually the lid was made; just like the jar Siria removed it and placed it on the ground. Once done Siria fixed her scepter, placed it on the ground and took off her hat.

"Making these jars is causing me great strain" Siria said as she fixed her bun and recomposed herself; Flint's chirp soon echoed throughout the cave.

"Yes Flint, I'm finished!" Siria cried back, her voice echoing as well "Please fetch the ties and cloth." With one more chirp Flint flew off to retrieve the final touches of their little project; Siria then put her hat back on and went towards the now cool jar and lid.

"Time to put in my message" Siria said to herself, with her left hand she retrieved the pucellas and used them to pick up the lid; with her right hand she picked up her scepter and pointed it towards the mouth of the jar. Siria concentrated on the words, she concentrated on the things she wanted to say to this curious boy, then one who had taken interest in her work; from the orb at the end of the scepter, a light started to materialize. It shot out of the sphere and into the jar, Siria quickly replaced the lid on the top to keep the light inside and used her hands to connect the lid to the jar; just as she had finished, a chirp echoed throughout the cave, Flint had returned.

"I'm coming!" Siria hollered, she used the pucellas again to pick up the now sealed jar; carefully, she placed the jar on top of the flat wood. Using the end opposite end of her scepter, Siria pushed the jar across the cold, stony floor towards the mouth of the cave where Flint awaited her with the ties and cloth.

"I apologize if I took so long" Siria started as she pushed up her hat "seems the sun hasn't given me much strength today." Flint chirped and then used his beak to pick up the cloth and ties and place them on the flat wood. Siria ran back into her make-shift workshop and retrieved the shears; with Flint holding the cloth steady, Siria cut slits into the corners of the cloth. Flint then flattened out cloth on the flat wood, took up the ties, threaded and fastened them into the slits. Once done, Flint took one of the ties and banded it over the sealed mouth of the jar, the bird did this three more times and finally, the jar was finished.

"I cannot thank you enough for helping me Flint." Siria said gratefully to her companion, who in return happily chirped. "Now we just heave to send it." Without another word Flint held up the thin cloth; Siria took in a deep breath and blew into the make-shift parachute, because of the hot air Siria released the jar lifted off the ground. Siria kept blowing into the miniature hot-air balloon until is was far into the sky, becoming another star in the endless, clear night.

"There it goes" Siria said as she and Flint watched the jar sail to its new destination. Siria looked around from her place in the night sky, gold trails streaked across the skies, taking the appearance of golden hair embracing the darkness of the land.

"Seems it's time for bed." Siria said with a smile "The Sandman has arrived."

* * *

Ponies

Dinosaurs

Airplanes

Dolphins

There was not a single image the Guardian of Dreams could not produce. The Sandman or Sandy as his fellow guardians called him by had seen many things, though he did not have the ability to say his tales vocally, he could tell them through his dream sand and with that he was perfectly fine with. It wasn't like he didn't want to talk to those around him, he just, for the most part, didn't have anything to say that his sand couldn't say for him already. Sandy had just finished bringing dreams to the children Sicily when he bumped into an object. The plump man produced a question mark over his head as he eyed the object before him,he had seen this object before: same shape, same light and same way of transportation; thrice had he seen such a floating thing and thrice had he followed it. The floating light seemed to follow an invisible thread, no matter where it came from it always ended up in the same place; The North Pole.

Sandy tapped the warm glass, nothing happened to the jar and it did not change its slow course. The bringer of sleep decided to follow the jar again, he didn't mind having a little detour from his nightly duties besides, Sicily was his last stop anyways. The plump man floated next to the floating jar, past mountains and rolling hills; howling winds and gentle breezes, eventually he could see the white horizon, the jar had finally reached its destination. Sandy smiled as the jar kept floating beyond his person, he was fascinated that such an odd thing would float all the way to the North Pole, maybe they are for North, maybe they are-

Sandy stopped his train of thought as his peripheral vision caught something blue coming towards the floating oddity. Sandy hid behind a snow hill as he saw a familiar form come closer to view. The form took hold of the jar and tucked it under his arm, without losing a single second, the form shot back from whence they came; leaving Sandy in thought.

Why would the winter spirit want a jar of light?

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Got questions? Please don't hesitate to ask!

Till next time!


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next installment. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Oi, North! Do you even know what holiday is comin' up!"

"Oh, there's a upper right central in Sri Lanka, Ooo! A little girl just lost a lower left cuspid in France!"

"Come on Bunny, it's just a meeting."

"Just a meeting!? I got Easter to get ready for! I don't have time to-"

"Enough!" North bellowed as he used his fist to emphasize his point, the four guardians before him ceased their voices and took their places at the meeting table.

"Now," North started "Let us begin the monthly meeting yes? now-"

"North, I'd hate to interject but can you keep this meeting short an' sweet mate? I gotta get back to my eggs so I can get ready for Easter."

North looked to the owner of the voice, blue met green in a wordless stalemate. The owner of the green eyes was no man but rather a weapon adorned, tall, grey Pooka by the name of E. Aster Bunnymund or Bunny as his fellow childhood protecting comrades called him by. Now Bunny may look like an oversized, fluffy plush doll but he was an entity not to be messed with; I mean have you seen his resume? A master of hand-to-hand combat, unmatched in his egg decorating craft and a calm,cool and collected Aussie... actually, he can be quite a hothead when his time was so carelessly used up in things such as unnecessary meetings, especially when his namesake holiday, Easter, was just around the corner.

"This is an official guardian meeting" North declared proudly "Not a get-together, it will last as long as it need to be." Bunny groaned in protest.

"Sure" the Pooka said in a sarcastic tone "This wouldn't happen if it was Christmas I bet." He then muttered under his breath.

"Ha!" North cried out as he caught wind of what the overgrown mammal had said "Easter is not Christmas."

"Oh no, I'm not having this argument with you again mate." Bunny warned the Russian "I got other things to worry 'bout than sitting here and hear you knock my holiday."

"Then, by all means let me finish." North said calmly, Bunny sat back down.

"Fine," the Pooka grumbled "but if any of you stretch the meeting longer than it needs to be you'll pay for it." Jack inwardly laughed, he knew exactly what he was going to do to make the already dull (to his eyes) meeting much more interesting.

"As I vas saying," North said as he continued from where he was rudely interrupted " Velcome to the guardian report meeting, as you vell know, it has been a year since ve have saved the children of the world from Pitch and I am happy to report that he has not made a single move since."

"Woo! Yeah!" Jack hollered from the far side of the table, the older guardians looked to his general direction "What? Just trying to liven up the meeting, come on guys, you're being too stiff."

"Jack, this is a meeting, not a sporting event." the Russian advise him "But yes, it is very good news. To that I applaud you all for reestablishing and maintaining the children's faith and belief in us." North looked to his fellow guardians and applauded, the others joining him in the positive reinforcement. "Now, vith no further outburst I will start the roundabout yes?" he then took in a deep breath and began his report "Christmas vent really vell last year, there have been more good children than naughty, vich is good" The jolly man said as he wagged his index finger "more good children means that they have more vonder, yes this is good, this is good. Ve are now, as of late, on schedule in designing and modifying toys as vell as monitoring the children's behavior, this vill be the end of my report. Tooth, vill you go next?"

"Okay, you go to Romania and get the molar, Oh and you got to Montana and get the canine and..."

"Tooth..."

"Oooo! there's a pair of twins in Brazil that just lost the same tooth!"

"Toothiana"

"Baby Tooth, remind me to get the teeth in the southern corridor polished and..."

"TOOTH!" The male guardians exclaimed at the floating figure in front of them

"Huh? Oh yes, my report, Of course!" the bubbly, violet eyed hummingbird hybrid said with an embarrassed giggle "Sorry, today is a very busy day for my fairies."

"It's okay Tooth" Jack said with a smile, causing the helpers surrounding the famous fairy to squeal with joy... mostly because of his teeth.

"Ladies, remember your place" Tooth warned to her helpers "But aren't his teeth so perfect! They're like tiny clouds...Oh! I'm drifting off again, sorry, I'll start my report now." Tooth recomposed herself and began her report. Toothiana, the Guardian of Memories or Tooth as she likes to be perferred was different from her group of her male companions were either human, animal or sand, Tooth was in a category all her own; she was a hybrid of human and hummingbird. She had the shape of a young adult, every inch of her was covered in a lovely mesh of green,yellow and blue, colors befitting for the Queen of the Tooth Fairies. Her loyal helpers, the tooth fairies are her pride and joy, to be exact, these creatures were an extension of herself and they carried a mother-to-child relationship.

"Since our battle with Pitch my fairies and I have categorized all the children's teeth and we are now in the process of getting them all cleaned. There haven't been many kids loosing their teeth at this time but I'm super sure we will see more teeth by Halloween." Tooth said with a giggle "Okay, I think that's all I have too say. Who's next?"

"I'll go next" Bunny said as he stood up to give his report, he cleared his throat "As I said before, Easter is just around the corner and I'm estimating a good turn out this year. The only things I need to do is finish up the designs on my eggs, finish planning out with the spring spirit and finalize how I want the temperature to be like on my holiday with the summer spirit."

"Huh? Finalize the weather?" Jack said with curiosity "You've actually met the summer spirit?"

"Of course I've met that prim an' proper sheila." Bunny said in a straight forward manner "How else am I suppose to get good sun on my holiday if I don't have an agreement with the one who manages it."

"So, you have seen her." Jack questioned again.

"Yes, and?

"Interesting..."

"Oh no, you're not thinking of doing anything to wreck my holiday again are you?" Bunny said in a hostile tone, he had seen his holiday turn south once before by the hands of this mischievous youth and he was not going to let it happen again.

"Oh no" Jack said defensively "I'm just surprised that you have so many people working on Easter."

"You think my holiday is easy?"

"Well, it's not hard to hide eggs."

"It's a very intricate process!"

"Um, not really."

"You know what-"

"Comrades! Please!" North pleaded with the two in front of him "Ve need to keep leveled heads for meetings, Jack, one more outburst like that and you will have to compensate for your actions, is that clear?"

Jack huffed out a "fine" before sitting back down on his chair, he wasn't hoping to get into it with Bunny but with the information he had just heard he wasn't going to let the opportunity pass him by, he was planning on seeing the summer spirit.

"Vell, then" North began more calmly "Seems that is the end of Bunny's report, Sandy, vill you go next?"

The plump, golden man nodded his head as he took his place in front of his friends. the dream maker wove a tale that showed him successfully bringing good dreams to the children of the world, showing that since the confrontation with Pitch he had been able to regain the trust of his believers and everything was dandy.

"Good vork Sandy!" North exclaimed "It is good that you have not encountered any trouble."

The Sandman shook his head, he then produced a strange object being held up by what looked like a parachute; then, he used his dream sand to produce a familiar figure flying near the object, taking it and flying away with it.

"Sandy, I don't see the trouble in that." Bunny said in a puzzled tone "Actually, I'm not quite getting you mate." In unison, the other guardians shamefully agreed.

Sandy frowned, one of the disadvantages of being mute was not being able to get his messages fully across to others. Without another "word" Sandy went towards the cold and pointed to Jack.

"Something about Jack?" Tooth replied, Sandy nodded, he then reproduced the floating object and made it fly towards the winter spirit.

"Jack has a doohickey?" Tooth responded again "You have a doohickey?"

"Doo-what?" Jack said with surprise "I don't have a doo...what ever you said."

"Well, Sandy says you do." Tooth said "Yeah, Sandy might not say much but he isn't a liar." Bunnymund said right after her.

"Guys, I don't have anything like that." Jack said as he unraveled his lie to his friends "Sandy must've mistaken some of my snowballs for something else. Sorry Sand Man."

Sandy shook his head again, then, using his dream sand the quiet man created a lamp and then made the motion of turning it on and off.

"Now, you're taking about a lamp?" Bunny said with confusion, Sandy shook his head.

"Ooo, I know!" Tooth said happily "It's the light isn't it?" Sandy nodded his head enthusiastically, the golden man then pointed to Jack once again.

"Ah, I see vhat you are saying Sandy." North said as he gave a hearty chuckle "You seem to be saying that Jack has a contraption that produces light, yes?" Sandy nodded his head, finally! The other guardians have figured out what he had been trying to "say."

"Strange" Bunnymund said as he looked to the winter spirit "Why would you need a thing like that?"

All the guardians focused their gaze towards the mischievous spirit; Jack gulped from the pressure of their eyes. What should he say now? Should he simply deny the Sand Man's claims and hope for the best or should he use the vagueness of his findings to his advantage? Jack had to make a choice and fast.

"Oh that" Jack started out his next lie "That was just something Jamie and I built while I was at Burgess, I was just testing it out to see how far it goes. I must've forgotten to tell you guys about it, sorry I said you were wrong Sandy." Sandy cocked his head to the side, to him this answer didn't sound like a truth but what did he know, maybe it really was something he and Jamie created. Sandy nodded his head and took the statement and apology.

"Vell, that is very interesting" North said as he stroked his beard "First a route and now you are building things, you have become quite productive haven't you Jack?"

"Yeah, I guess" Jack said with a nervous laugh "I've been doing a whole lot this time around."

"Vell then, care to tell us vith your report?"

"Sure" Jack cleared his throat "Um...well, I've been doing what I usually do, you know, messing around with the kids and making sure they have fun. I've gotten more believers since we beat Pitch and it feels great to be noticed." Jack paused for the moment, he chuckled "Huh, it's funny isn't it? Just a year ago, I was invisible and now, I can be seen by kids and I haven't felt alone since I met you guys."

"Aw, that's so touching." Tooth said as she swiped away a tear, Baby Tooth, much caught up in the moment flew up to Jack and gave his face a hug.

"Thanks Baby Tooth." Jack said with a smile, Baby Tooth nodded her head then returned back to her mother, letting Jack finish up his report "As of now, I'm organizing my route for next winter and that's pretty much it."

"Does that mean that this meeting is over?" Bunny said impatiently, making Jack smirk. "What is it Bunny? Can't you take the fuzzy feelings you've gotten from my life story?"

"Oh I got a feeling," the Pooka fired back "But it isn't that."

"I bet it is" Jack mocked.

"Look Frostbite, I got things to do and times ticking."

"C'mon Bunny, loosen up, relax."

"Relax? Now, why would I the bloody hell-"

"Enough!" North boomed once again, he then looked to Jack. "I told you Jack, that one more outburst and you will have to pay for it. For not being able to keep peace you vill have to vork Bunny's orders for one day."

"What!?" They both gawked at the Russian who in turn, nodded his head.

"Well,well,well" Bunny said with a smirk "This will be fun."

"That's totally unfair!" Jack protested "I shouldn't be the only one to get punish, he should too."

"Isn't letting you into my Warren and near my precious eggs punishment enough."

"Not really."

Bunny looked back to North, "Fine, I'll give him his punishment but I won't be responsible for anything that happens to him."

"Very vell" North responded, he then recomposed himself and looked to the guardians, "Vell, seems this meeting vas very productive but I vill end it at this time; please, help yourself to eggnog in next room. **заседание закрывается**." With that the other four guardians let out a sigh of relief, happy that the seasonal meeting had ended and they could all go back to their primary duty of keeping the children of the world in belief. Tooth rounded up her helpers and headed back to her palace; Sandy accompanied North to the other room for eggnog, leaving Jack and Bunny by themselves.

"Well, I'm just gunna go and-"

"And where you think you're going you gumby." Bunny said as he grabbed Jack by the hood of his sweater "You got a punishment to fulfill, remember?"

"Yeah but-"

"No buts" Bunny warned the winter spirit, Jack sighed in defeat "Tomorrow, you report to the Warren at the crack of dawn for your chores, any later and it'll just be worse for you, got it?"

"Got it." Jack said bitterly, without another word the Pooka let go and Jack flew out the room and straight to his own. Once out of earshot Jack let out a laugh.

"Man, that was too easy" He then went towards his writing desk where his newest letter from the summer spirit awaited him. "Hmm, I gotta start hiding these things, Sandy almost gave me away." Jack then picked up the glass jar. "Still, if luck is on my side I'll be seeing you real soon, won't I Miss Sunnyside?"

This new message in a jar was the basis of his newest escapade; the letter read as followed:

_Dear Jack;_

_I am not claiming that you know my situation but your words do ring some truth in them, I am a child but it has been so time since I've experience life as one; if you think you know how to change my situation then by all means advise me about it. Teach me fun Jack._

_Sincerely,_

_Siria_

* * *

**_Dear Siria;  
_**

**_So, you are willing to learn what fun is huh? Okay then, lesson one: loosen up! Get to learn how to relax, start by being less formal and getting "with it" on modern language; don't be afraid to try something new. Hopefully, the next time you sent me a letter you've loosened up._**

**_I'll be rooting for you!_**

**_Jack_**

"Seems that all I must do is 'loosen up' as it were" Siria said as she used her scepter as a light to reread the most recent letter from the boy named Jack. "Well Flint, we will have to put proposal to the test after we are done making our rounds, do we not?" Flint fluttered with excitement as he dropped the letter inside Siria's bag, the two floated against a backdrop of a sky before the dawn. They waited for the first light of the new day to begin their duties of summer; the demanding responsibility that the twelve year old girl had been carrying out for 500 years, 500 years of seeing the same sky and an ever-changing world below.

The first lights of the new day started to peek out from the mountains ahead, Siria took in a breath "Come friend, time to prepare another day of summer." With great care, Siria took up the dawn's light and send it to its first location, 51.0000° N, 9.0000° E, then to 53.0000° N, 7.0000° W; down the list of coordinates on the chart the two went, giving each location the amount of sun they needed for their summer day. Once done sending the light Siria checked her stone tablet for any changes she needed to bring, any blow of hot air or extra heat. "Hmm, seems the area around 28.8013° N, 31.1711° E is due for heated air, this should be done before we do anything else; shouldn't we?" She asked her feathered friend, who in turn, tweeted in reply. The pair headed towards a land with rolling hills of sand, barren in most areas but buzzing hotspots of communities can be seen surrounding lively rivers and towards monumental structures that had bathed in the sun's light long before this summer spirit had taken up her everlasting duties. Siria inhaled and blew towards the space in front of her, the cool wind that blew at the time warmed and immediately turned into a much higher temperature; the weather was finally up to the standards of summer.

Siria adjusted her hat and bun "There, the day is finally set and it is not noon yet." She looked to her partner "Well Flint, shall he now try Jack's proposal?" The bird chirped in response and perched on a rock formation nearby, the summer spirit took her place on the air near the creature.

"Hm, if I remember correctly" Siria said as she thought aloud "People are not as proper before; they've shorten words as I recall but I can't remember which ones...Oh! maybe it was this way." Siria adjusted her hat again and flew towards Flint "Howdy!" she said cheerfully with her hand outstretched, Flint shook his head.

"That is not correct?" Siria asked the bird who in turn shook his head again.

Siria scratched her head in thought "I was sure that was the greeting, Rusty uses such a greeting but it seems not to be the right one, hmph, maybe the language I heard in 34.0522° N, 118.2428° W is the right kind." Siria then pulled her hat to the side, stuck her thumbs into the sides of her pants and went "'Sup" with a head jerking motion. The girl took a moment for her companion to take in her gesture, the bird was silent, it seemed that time moved slowly when finally the bird exploded into screeches, apparently laughing at its companion.

"Ugh, I'm trying!" Siria protested as she fixed up her hat, "Being modern is hard, especially for someone like me." Flint kept laughing until he took in his second wind, once he had a hold of himself Flint took flight and headed towards the sand below. Once there he used his wing and began to draw on the sand.

"Flint, what are you doing?" Siria asked as she flew towards the bird, she watched the animal make a line and then another; eventually creating a word in the sand.

"H...hi?" Siria said aloud, Flint chirped in response. "You want me to say hi?"

The bird chirped again.

"This is a greeting modern people use as well it seems, very well, I'll try it." Siria inched a little closer to her companion, put on her best smile and said "Hi" the bird nodded in approval of the gesture.

"Yes, I have done the greeting correctly!" Siria said happily "Now I can start the transition to common speech." The summer spirit, in her delight flew towards the sky till she could feel the warm wind she had released; Siria turned her head to look towards the sun.

"I will prove to that boy that I can be playful." The summer spirit said to herself "I will show him that I still treasure the freedom I was given; won't I mother."

* * *

**заседание закрывается - meeting adjourned (as defined by google translate.)**

**51.0000° N, 9.0000° E - Germany  
**

**53.0000° N, 7.0000° W - Ireland  
**

**28.8013° N, 31.1711° E - Egypt  
**

**34.0522° N, 118.2428° W - Los Angeles  
**

**Love it? Hate it? Got questions? Feel like flaming me for the hell of it? Please don't hesitate to ask!**

**Till next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A super big Gracias to Feathered Moon Wings for being my first reviewer, your thoughts on the story are greatly appreciated (and yes, the likeliness of Siria having a fit are high.) Also, I'm thinking of changing the cover art to this tale, if any of you out there have an idea on how it should look please share it out, it'll help a whole lot. As always, enjoy the next installment!**

* * *

"It's too early to be working." Jack complained as he lazily leaned on his staff "Don't you think I would be better at doing what ever it is you want me to do, if I slept a little more?"

"An' waste precious hours of the day now that Easter is about a week away? No chance mate." Bunnymund stated as he stretched himself. "Besides, you're energetic, you can miss a few hours of sleep."

"Not really" Jack yawned, he had thought his day would go a bit better since he was actually looking forward to the challenge but it started abruptly and kind of painful.

* * *

_The events of that early morning were much of a blur to Jack, for the sake of conversation he went to sleep late, mostly because he was looking for a hiding spot for his letters where their light wouldn't shine through and partially because like most teenagers he didn't feel like sleeping. Before he knew it, sleep took him over and he fell asleep but really,really asleep; I mean, you could bulldoze into his room while blasting the most annoying song in existence and he wouldn't even stir. The winter spirit was in full fantasy bliss, he reminisced of a past recently remembered and of times long since forgotten by the world. He dreamt that he was with his little sister and they were in the middle of a very good snowball fight._

_"Doth thou admit defeat brother!" The girl cried out as she hurled a snowball to a then brown-haired youth. _

_"Nay, I will not be defeated!" the older boy proclaimed proudly as he dodged the girl's snowball and hurled his own. The boy kept throwing until a snowball hit him square in the face.  
_

_"Ho! I have been slain!" He proclaimed as he dramatically fell onto the snow, the girl ran towards the fallen boy.  
_

_"Jack, thou art silly." The girl said as she looked down to the boy. "Nay!" The boy proclaimed again, keeping his act "I have been slain by my own sister. Oh, I see the light, heaven awaits." The boy named Jack then acted as he was dead._

_"Jack?" The girl said as to the boy. "Jackson, I know thou art not dead."_

_Jack huffed and looked up to his sister "Oh, but thou hast killed my record of wins." The girl started laughing._

_"If you think that hurts just wait till you hit the wall." Jack looked at her in surprise "Wall? Wait, wha-"_

_Smack!_

_"Ack!" Jack cried out as he was abruptly seized from his wonderful dream only to be met by the wall of the corridor. "Geez, what was that for!?"_

_"Phil, I said do vhat it takes to vake him, not hurt him." Jack looked towards the owner of the thick Russian accent and discovered the Guardian of Wonder standing next to his top yeti, Phil._

_"Sorry for the rude avakening Jack." North said as he helped up the confused winter spirit. "It is almost dawn and you vill be late to the Warren." North said as he brushed some of the dust off of Jack. "Now here's a cookie, thermos and your staff." Before Jack could say anything his mouth was stuffed with a giant cookie while one hand was made to grasp a thermos and the other his staff._

_"Now get going." North said as he hurriedly guided the tired spirit to the main room where a portal to the Warren awaited him._

_Because of the cookie, Jack uttered something inaudible and North laughed "No, do not thank me, it is all vith good vill." With that North pushed Jack into the portal and with that both guardian and yeti watched the still shocked spirit whisked away to the Pooka's realm._

* * *

With that, Jack was standing in the middle of The Warren; the cookie falling out of his mouth, his grip loosening around the-

"Oi! You listening Frostbite!" Bunny snapped, startling the winter spirit again.

"Sorry" Jack said with a yawn "you were saying what now?"

Bunny let out a sigh "And here I thought this was going to be fun for me." He recomposed himself "Alright, you see those rooms that on top of the corridors there?" The Pooka then pointed upwards towards the location of the rooms.

"Yeah, what about them?" Jack said as he looked to towards the same direction; from his viewpoint the openings to the rooms were much smaller than the six main corridors that the eggs went through to be delivered in Easter morning. The rooms also looked to have a bit of overgrowth creeping inside but that was normal for a place like The Warren.

"I haven't had much use for them lately and they've gotten all mucked up on the inside." Bunny explained "I've been meaning to clean them but I haven't found the time, I want you to give them a spring cleaning while I finish up things down here." Jack counted, he found that their were twelve rooms in total.

"All of them?" Jack groaned, Bunny nodded to the youth "All of them, less you prefer to clean up all the droppings on the stone guardians." Jack cringed at the thought "No, I think I'll just clean up the rooms."

"That's what I figured." Bunny stated, "Follow me and I'll give you the cleaning supplies." With that the guardian of fun followed his furry friend towards a wooden shed at the eastern side of the Warren. The shed looked old but the wood that made it up seemed sturdy and still able to keep the contents on the inside safe. Bunnymund went towards the shed and fiddle with the brass lock until it finally let go. The door swung open and the shed exhaled a cloud of dust.

"Meaning to clean this up too." Jack said in between coughs. "Pipe down sleepy, I open this shed once a year for spring cleaning, come on in." Bunny said as he led the way, the shed was stuffy and still filled with dust that both Jack and Bunny coughed a few more times before they had gotten themselves used to the conditions inside. Jack surveyed the room, he could find the typical equipment needed to clean and maintain a place like the Warren: mops, brooms, buckets, wash cloths, soap, hedge clippers, shovels; everything that you would find in a regular shed. Jack's eyes trailed along the shelves that lined the walls,the objects that lived on these shelves were dull with age then, his eyes caught the shine of an object. The boy's curiosity piqued and he went towards the interesting object on the far side of the shed; Jack grabbed hold of the out-of-place object. The object was long and metallic, it looked like two giant, sharp chopsticks that were connected at the end; certainly not something you would use in a garden.

"Hey Bunny what's this?" Jack asked as played with the weird object; Bunny looked towards the winter spirit.

"Oh, that right there, those are pucellas."

"Pucellas?" Jack said "What are pucellas?"

"They're instruments for glassblowing." Bunny said as he gathered the cleaning supplies "But them back where ya' found them mate."

Jack placed the pucellas back on their spot on the shelf "I didn't know you blew glass." he then said. "I don't" the Pooka replied "they're for the summer spirit, she's the one that uses them." The Pooka had gathered all the supplies needed to carry out the task and was heading out, Jack trailed right after.

"So, if the summer spirit uses those things, why do you have them? Jack asked the Australian.

"Oh, they're compensation for the weather, ya see mate, I've struck a bargain with the little sheila; I get her one item of her choosing and she gives me the weather I request, simple as that." He then placed the supplies on the floor. "Okay, here is what you'll be using, I'll check up on ya around noon, have fun with the punishment." With that, Bunny hopped away, leaving Jack with the daunting task of cleaning up twelve rooms; he let out a heavy sigh. "Well, I guess I should get to it huh."

Jack picked up the supplies and headed towards the first room on the far left side, once there Jack couldn't help but gawk at what awaited. the floor of this first room was cluttered with dead leaves and twigs. From the ceiling there were overhanging vines and some sections of the stone walls there were sections that had collapsed from their their own weight. The youth took in a deep breath and sighed, he had only put one foot inside when he heard a squish noise.

"Ack!" Jack cried out as he jumped back, he looked down to where his bare foot had stepped and his face screwed up in disgust "Mud!? Ugh, great, you've got to be kidding me, Bunny is gonna hear from me later." The winter spirit said with annoyance as he wiped his foot on the grass at the entrance of the room, Jack then replaced his staff with a mop, took up the bucket and began his task with the first room.

* * *

Jack knew this wouldn't be an easy task from first sight but he certainly didn't think it would be this messy. The winter spirit's face, hands and feet were covered in mud and dirt; his hair had vine pieces wrapped into it and his clothes had leaves and twigs sticking out from all angles, he looked more like a hideous swamp creature than a loveable winter spirit. Jack was halfway through cleaning the fifth room when his arms began to stiffen up and give,Jack took this as a sign and he dropped the broom he was using as his caked hands could no longer grab of it; with an exhausted huff Jack headed to the opening of the room and relaxed his tired body on the soft, green grass.

"Aah, that's much better." Jack said with relief emanating from his voice as he leaned against the stone wall. He then looked to his hands, they had been grasping the round wood that they looked to be molded to only hold mops and brooms; his once pale white skin now looked brown from the dirt and mud that had been stuck to the walls and floor. Jack flexed his hands to release the soreness from them, if he is lucky his hands won't blister but that was the least of his worries for his whole body ached from the work he had done thus far and it was barely noon.

"Oh my, is that you Jack?" The winter spirit lazily looked towards the sound, he saw a woman with a flowing green gown accompanied by a stag how looked to have seen many springs in his lifetime.

"Flora? Alder? What are you guys doing here!?"

"We're here to see Bunny about spring arrangements." Flora said happily "Isn't that right Alder?" The stag grunted in response. Flora then looked back to the winter spirit "What are doing here Jack? You look like a muck monster."

"I feel like a muck monster." Jack said with a chuckle "No, I got in trouble during a meeting and now I have to clean all of these rooms."

Flora looked at the rooms "Oh, how many have you cleaned?"

"Five...and a half."

"That many!?" Flora said with surprise "Oh, no wonder you're so dirty, you must have been working so hard."

"Yeah but it beats cleaning up bird poop from the stone guardians, actually, I think that would've been easier." Jack wobbled as he picked himself up "Anyways...I have like seven more rooms to clean so I'll just-"

"Oh no you don't." Flora said as she grabbed hold of Jack's hood. "You need to tidy up a bit and rest a little longer."

"Yeah, but if I can get back to it now the sooner I can sleep."

"That'll just have to wait, first you have to be looked after." Flora said in a motherly tone as she sat Jack back down on the grass. The spring spirit then looked to her companion. "Alder, can you fetch me some water to help Jack clean up?" The stag grunted in protest but complied to the woman's demand and left the two spirits.

"Flora you don't really have to do this." Jack said bashfully "What about your meeting with Bunny?"

"Oh, he'll live if I'm a bit late." the spring spirit said with assurance "besides, you need help at the moment and I never turn down a friend in need."

"Thanks Flora." Jack said with a small smile, just then, Alder had returned with his mouth clenched on the handle of a bucket of water.

"Wow, that was fast."

"Thank you Alder." Flora said as the stag placed the bucket near her. The spring spirit then produced a wash cloth and looked to Jack. "Okay, now hold still while I take all that mud off your face." Jack nodded and kept still as he let the spring spirit work on his face. Flora dipped the the wash cloth into the bucket and began to clean of the mud, fortunately her touch was soft and motherly, unfortunately, she liked to use baby talk when she helped those in need.

"Now, where's that boy I know? Is he under here?"

"Flora."

"Shush, I said to hold still...I still can't see him. Is he under there?"

Jack looked up at the stag and muttered "Is she always like this?"

Flora stopped "Jack, what did I say about moving."

Jack sighed "To not to..."

"Then hold still and let me work, I'm almost done anyways...Oh, who is that under all this mud? There he is! There's Jack Frost!" Flora then grabbed Jack by the cheeks, surprising the spirit.

"Ooo, you're so cute and you don't look like a muck monster anymore."

"Uh, Flora..." Jack winced, "My cheeks hurt." Flora quickly let go. "Sorry, I must have gotten a bit carried away." she then dipped the washcloth back into the bucket "Here you go Jack, wash your hands and feet with it."

"Okay, thanks" Jack said as he took the cloth and began to take of the grime from his hands; Flora picked herself up and looked to her companion "Alder, do you hear Bunny around here?" The stag picked up his ears and turned his head towards the meadow below. The stag grunted.

"Oh, so he is near." Flora then looked back to Jack how was still cleaning his hands "Seems Bunny is looking for us Jack, will you be alright by yourself here?"

"Don't worry about it." Jack assured the woman "I'll just be resting here for a bit more, thanks again for helping me clean up Flora."

"It was my pleasure." Flora said as she mounted her stag "Let's go talk to Bunnymund, Alder." With a grunt, the stag began to trot down the grassy slope and towards the meadow where from Jack's view point he could see the distant image of the Pooka.

"Have fun talking to the Easter Kangaroo, Flora...huh?" Jack noticed a light reflecting off the top of one of the stone guardians, the beam of light zoomed around and stopped at different parts until the stone creature turned around to the light direction. As if it knew the message the light was trying to say the stone guardian began to move and head towards the direction to where Bunny and Flora were.

"It can't be...can it?" Jack said as he quickly got himself up, took hold of his staff and ran towards the source of the light. Just as Jack neared to the spot where the light seemed to be coming from it disappeared, only to be replaced with the twittering of a brown bird.

"Hey there little guy." Jack said to the bird "Is the summer spirit up there?" The bird looked at the summer spirit and nodded his head.

"Is she waiting for Bunnymund?" Again the bird nodded his head; Jack smiled. "Well then, guess I'll take this opportunity to get us acquainted." Jack leapt towards the sky and took flight. Towards the opening of the Warren, towards the direction where he would finally see his seasonal opposite.

* * *

The summer spirit waited for the stone guardian to inform the keeper of Easter of her arrival. She knew the Pooka's helpers were slow to move but for a reason unknown to her, she just couldn't keep herself waiting above. A feeling surged in her that gave the impression that today was not the right day to be asking for an audience with the Easter Bunny; it just wasn't the day. Siria sighed, she had already made the trip to the Guardian's home which caused Flint great exhaustion and was now resting down below in the Warren from the long trip. Siria paced back in forth from her place in the sky; what was this benevolent sensation that she was feeling?

"Hey there!" She heard a voice say from behind her. Her grip tightened around her scepter as she whipped around to face the owner of the foreign sound. Siria's glass sphere began to glow as she readied to defend herself; the unknown figure raised his hands in defense.

"Whoah, whoah, whoah" The teenaged boy cried out "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Then what is it you seek boy?" Siria spat, not letting her guard down "I have business to attend to and I have no time for odd types like you."

"Odd types?" The boy said with a puzzled tone "I'm not odd and I'm not here to waste your time."

"A pale faced boy with vegetation stuck to his person; yes you are quite odd." The summer spirit deadpanned, Jack looked down to himself and began to laugh "Oh, I guess I do look weird don't I? Still, I'm not here to waste your time."

"Are you some sort of confused swamp spirit?"

"Um no, I'm not a swamp spirit, I'm J-."

"Then why are you here?" the girl interrupted.

"Oh, I got in trouble so I'm working here for the day."

"Then what is it you want?" Siria demanded, Jack smiled "Just wanted to meet you." Siria was taken aback, this person, who seemed to be much older than she, took the time of day from his supposed work just to meet her? Why would this person want to meet her?

Jack was surprised how much smaller she was from him, even though she said she was twelve years old she looked to be about the same height as Jamie who was eleven. It was true that she wore a sunhat and kept her hair back in a bun but there were many things she failed to mention about herself. The summer spirit had curly orange-red hair and piercing orange eyes that looked similar to owl eyes. On her cheeks were blotches of soot that trailed down to her lower jaw. Her attire consisted of light brown trousers that reached to her knees, orange slippers and what looked like the scorched remains of a renaissance dress. Strapped to her shoulder was a leather satchel and grasped on right hand was a scepter. So this was the summer spirit.

Jack chuckled "You know, you're not what I thought you would be."

"What are you alluding to odd one?" Siria said bitterly "I may not be as wonderful as the spring spirit or as able as the autumn spirit but I am punctual in my duties."

"Okay, okay, calm down" Jack said "You're fuming from the ears...literally." Embarrassed, Siria turned around and covered her ears. "Listen here odd boy, I am on a tight schedule, so I ask you again, what is it that you want?" Jack sighed and flew to be in front of the girl.

"I just wanted to see what kind of person you were, no harm in that is there?" Siria lowered her hands and looked up to the older boy "I fear not."

Jack smiled "Look, if you don't have time right now, maybe we can hang out some other time. How about it?"

Siria looked puzzled at the spirit in front of her "Hang out?"

"Yeah, you know, to talk and maybe have some fun." Jack extended a hand "What do you say?" Siria lowered her head "It sounds like a lovely thought but I have other commitments aside from this one to fulfill, so I am sorry to say but I must decline."

"Oh...well..."

"Siria! Ya up there!" A voice from down below cried out; both spirits looked down below, it was the Pooka.

"Seems our encounter must end here." Siria said as she adjusted her hat "Perhaps in a different time." with that the girl flew below to meet the Guardian of Hope; leaving Jack floating by himself.

"Well, that didn't go exactly as I planned it." The winter spirit said as he watched the summer girl meet the Easter Bunny. Jack returned to the rooms above the stone corridors and watched how the meeting went from there. Jack noticed that she had formal mannerisms when speaking to people she and business with. Also, throughout the entire talk the girl stayed a good distance from the grass and when Bunny produced the new pucellas for her service, she used the strap of her satchel to retrieve them. Does she have some kind of phobia of germs or something? It wasn't long until their meeting was done that the summer spirit left, Jack could see that Bunny was now making his way towards him.

"Oi!" Bunny cried from down below "How you doing with those rooms?"

"Umm...I only got five so far."

"Well, you better hop to it then." Jack bursted out laughing "Hop to it?"

"Just get to doing your job okay." Bunny snapped, he then headed back to his holiday duties, leaving the winter spirit still laughing; no matter what the situation was Jack could find some fun, he always did.

* * *

the winter spirit dragged his feet across the wooden floor, leaving a trail of mud prints at his wake. He was past the feeling of exhaustion; twelve horribly kept rooms he had cleaned, twelve! The stench of grime filled his nostrils, his clothes and hair fused to his body and would not let go. Jack felt so disgusted that he just couldn't wait to take as many baths as possible to get rid of the filth, the lessons learned from this punishment will stay with him for four...five months tops.

"Jack, did you have fun in the Varren?" North said from his comfortable chair at his desk, Jack couldn't help but narrow his eyes at the jolly man "You are one cruel man."

"You had to learn lesson" North said calmly as he whittled away at a block of wood "besides, I did not assign you chore, Bunny did. So, did you learn?"

"Yeah...I learned more than I expected."

"Good, good."

Jack yawned "Also, I learned that I really hate dirt."

North looked up "Vell, you just look terrible vith all that mud. The bath has been drawn for you, go clean yourself up and go to bed."

Jack yawned again "Okay, man, I'm beat, if I don't show up in three to five days, send a search party."

North chuckled "Very vell." With that Jack began to trudge towards hall and to the bathroom, his endless trail of mud following behind him. North watched the exhausted spirit until he was out of sight. The jolly man then fixed his round glasses and went straight back to whittling, North had been in the process of creating a new Russian doll and so far, he was still in the construction phase of the personal project. He imagined what this new doll would look like, maybe a boy, no a girl, with grey eyes and traditional clothes, yes, maybe this design will do. Just as North worked on rounding the side of his doll, he felt a sensation that emanate from his core, the jolly man stopped.

"Hm, I feel something bad vill happen." North touched his stomach "I feel it, in belly."

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Got questions? Feel like flaming me for the hell of it? Please don't hesitate to ask!**

**Till next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hooray, I figured out how to change the cover image on this story so now there's a better cover made by yours truly. So, I'm at that part of the story making process where I'm trying to figure out how I'm gonna end this tale (not that I'm going to end it now but it'll be coming in due time) my question is this; How depressing do you want it? I got about three ways I can end it and yes, one is happy. I'll be more than pleased to here your thoughts about this. Other than all that, here's the next installment to _Letters to Summer_. Hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

_Dear__ Jack;_**  
**

_Hi, since you've sent that last letter I've been taking lesson from my friend Flint on how to speak like the modern, Everyday Joe...the term is 'Everyday Joe' right? Oh Jack, I must confess that this new way of speaking is different from what my upbringing was. There are so many modern terms and everyday there are new ones being made, I'm not certain I can keep up with all of this. What should I do?  
_

_Sincerely,_

_Siria_

**Dear Siria;**

**If it's getting hard for you to keep up maybe you need to practice with someone talking to you. Does your friend Flint talk to you a whole lot?**

**Sincerely,**

**Jack**

_I'm sorry to say that my friend Flint is a common sparrow and as you can well imagine, it is very difficult to have a verbal conversation with him. Flint communicates with me and teaches me with tracing letters in the sand.  
_

**Then you should look for someone who can talk, do you have any other friends?**

_Yes, I do have other associates but one is hibernating and the other is mid-way to finishing her seasonal duties and I do not feel just by interrupting her._

**Then how about someone you don't really hang around with. Do you know someone like that?**

_There is someone I've come across as of late who seems to know modern speech but he is an odd sort and claims not to be a swamp spirit, though, his attire seems to say otherwise.  
_

**Even if he is some weird swamp spirit, it's better than nothing right? I mean, you can learn a lot from this guy and you'll be able to understand the world a little bit more.**

**Hope everything goes good.**

**Jack**

* * *

The winter spirit sat up from his chair, a swamp spirit? Does something like that really exist? The summer spirit already believes he is a swamp spirit but maybe he can find her and tell her that he is in-fact **THE** Jack Frost. Then, what if she refuses to meet him? What if she turned face and told him what everybody has been telling him about seasonal opposites; they absolutely, never-ever cross paths, ever. Jack thought back to the events that transpired just a week ago, he had met the summer spirit, they exchanged words and went on their merry way, nothing had happened, nothing; except that now the summer girl thinks he is a swamp spirit but that was besides the point. Jack ran his hand through his white hair, he had already contributed so much of his effort to this personal cause that it would be a waste to upright give it up and have this encounter be nothing more than a memory, he was already in too deep.

"I guess I'll just have to roll in the mud for a while till I have her complete trust." Jack muttered to himself as he folded his response and walked towards the balcony. "You know what to do wind." Jack said as he raised his hand that held the new letter and released it; watching it go as he usually did till he could not see it anymore. Jack walked back into his room and laid down on his bed, now he was really in for something. For the time being he will have to live the life of a swamp spirit.

"I wonder if there's something on swamp people somewhere around here." Jack said as he got himself up and headed out the door and into the hall. Jack walked till he reached the heart of the workshop, the giant globe that rotated at the dead center of the room glowed with all the lights that indicated children's belief in the guardians; their sole reason for their work. North was once again in full command of his work, checking designs and experimenting with prototypes of toys, making sure they were fully functional and would not fault when finally put to mass production.

"No" North sighed as he tinkered with a prototype of a plane "Seems rudders and alleron are not functioning vell, see to it that it is fixed before ve go full production,yes?" North said as he handed the toy plane back to the yeti who in turn nodded his head and made his way to fix the problem. "Hey Phil." Jack said casually as the yeti passed him by, the creature groaned and kept walking.

"Wow, still mad about the closet thing huh?" Jack said, the yeti kept on walking. "These yetis can't take a joke can't they?" the winter spirit said as he turned his attention back to the jolly man.

"They have jobs to perform" North replied "It is only natural that they are displeased vith pranks."

"Yeah but come on, you got to admit, that closet full of packaging peanuts was pretty hilarious."

"Yes, yes" North said as he turned to review another toy "So Jack, vhat brings you here today? I vould assume you be off to adventure."

"Actually, I have a question." Jack replied

"A question? Vhat vould that be?"

"Okay, aside from the season spirits, are there any other kinds?" North paused from his toy tinkering and looked up.

"Other spirits you say?"

"Yeah, like wind or dirt or something." Jack said, North stroked his beard in thought "Vhy yes, there are other spirits, some not too friendly and others bit too shy."

"Can you name a few?"

North sighed "As of now, no but I am sure I have book here somevhere that you can look through." North went towards the drawers of his desk and looked for the book, when he couldn't find the book there he headed towards the book shelves and looked for it there. The shelves held different sizes of books, some that seemed to have been bounded way before Jack's time and others that looked well kept. North's hand eventually stopped by a light brown, medium sized book. "Ah, here it is!" North exclaimed "Here is book!" The jolly man then went towards the winter spirit and handed him the book.

"Thanks" Jack said as he took the book; in North's hands the book looked reasonable but in Jack's grasp the book looked pretty big and thick. "Seemed smaller when you had it North."

North chuckled "Yes but ve are different people so it is expected. Still, I vould like to know why you have curiosity about other spirits."

"Oh it's nothing, I'm just curious because I'm pretty sure there's more than just us right?" Jack said as he opened the book "So, what's in here anyways?"

"That book contains short descriptions of all spirits and figures that have come into existence, good or bad. It is shorter version of a more official book that Ombric stores in his library." North boasted.

"It has everyone?" Jack said curiously, North nodded his head in response "Everyone." The winter spirit looked at the first page, it had a sketch of a young looking bull, across the top in delicate writing it read: **Aatxe**. Aatxe's description read as followed: _Name meaning "Young Red Bull" Aatxe is a shapeshifter that mostly assumes the form of a young, red bull but at times also assumes the form of a man. He attacks criminals and other malevolent people. He also protects people by making them stay home when danger is near. Whereabouts are unknown at this time._

"Wow, never heard of this guy" Jack said, he then looked up to North "What does it mean when it says 'Whereabouts are unknown at this time?"

"It is thought that many of the individuals written in this book have either disappeared or relinquished their statuses as time went on. Of course, ve cannot be sure since many do not interact vith us guardians or other magical beings."

"You can give up being a spirit!?" Jack said in amazement "I thought this was a forever job!?" North laughed slightly "It is forever job. No, it is only theory. You vill find that there are some spirits that are written down as successors, though I speculate a transfer of power but only MiM knows if that is case." Jack couldn't help but gape at the thought, there is so much he didn't know and even more he had to learn. The boy thanked the jolly man again for the book and headed towards a corner where he could read in peace, away from the ruckus of the toy making preparations.

* * *

The young winter spirit could not take his eyes off the delicate, ivory pages; he was completely immersed into the book full of interesting characters. He read about a volcano goddess in the west and creator gods in the east. His eyes sped through descriptions about nymphs and three-headed dogs. Though all of these beings were interesting in their own way Jack still couldn't find a page about swamp spirits; if there were any.

_"There's gotta be something I can use so I can pass up as a swamp spirit." _Jack thought to himself as he turned the page; the sketch on this page seemed eerily familiar to him.

"Hey, is that Flora?" Jack said to himself as he inspected the picture, it looked like his friend, same hair style, same dress, same motherly eyes; Jack looked towards the title, **Xōchiquetzal.**

"Huh?" Jack was confused, he was sure it was Flora so why did it have this other name? The young spirit decided to read the description that followed.

_Xōchiquetzal_

_Name meaning "flower precious feather" she is the goddess of spring and protector of young mothers. She currently goes by the name Flora, is the oldest of the current season spirits, successor to Eiar of the Horae, opposite of Rusty Calmbreeze. Lives in the domain of Mother Nature. _

"This is Flora's real name?" Jack said in surprise "It's a pretty hard name to pronounce but it has a lovely meaning to it, good thing she goes by Flora now." He chuckled and turned to the next page, another familiar face. "Well, well, well, looks like I just found good ol' Rusty." Jack looked at the image of the middle aged man, just like Flora, Rusty looked exactly how he remembered him but unlike Flora, the name Jack knew him by was written on top.

_Rusty Calmbreeze_

_Once known as Robert McCallister, Rusty is the spirit of autumn and change. Newest season spirit and successor to Baw-waw-gi of the Ottawa people, opposite of __Xōchiquetzal_. Lives in the Grand Canyon.

Jack cocked his head to the side, he didn't know Rusty was the newest season spirit, he didn't act like he was. Jack was amazed of what he was learning and he couldn't wait to read more. Hours went by and the teenager was unmoving from his place at the corner, he didn't even notice the light of the sun begin to disappear and the shadow that loomed over him.

"Jack?" the voice said from above, startling the boy who then looked up; it was North. "How is book?"

"Oh, it's great." Jack said enthusiastically " I just finished reading about Sandy. I didn't know his name was Sanderson Mansnoozie, that's a pretty funny coincidence huh?"

"Yes it is" North said to him "Seems ve all vere coincidences in one vay or another, no?"

"Yeah" Jack looked around him "Whoah, I didn't know it was this late already." North smirked "Yes it is, you vere like rock in this corner, the book has you interested, yes?

"It sure did" Jack said as he picked himself off the floor "there's just so much in here that I didn't know about. Um, here you go, sorry if I had you standing there long." The spirit of Christmas raised a hand "No, seeing as you are interested in book, you can keep it till you're done."

"Really?" Jack said enthusiastically, North nodded his head. "Thanks a ton North!"

"Vell, I am guardian of vonder, it is only natural I help those who vonder. Now then, it is late and everyone is going off to bed and you should too." With that, Jack thanked, bade the older man goodnight and headed to his room, the book ever so held close to his person. Once inside his little space, Jack took one of the light jars hidden under the floorboards, cozied up in his bed and kept reading the book of magical people. The youth breezed through more nymphs and sprites until he stopped at a useful page; _finally_.

_Bolotianyk_

_A swamp demon who lures people into swamps. Concentrated in Slavic-speaking regions. Take extreme caution when approached.  
_

"Really!?"Jack said in disbelief "I finally found something about swamps spirits and they happen to be demons...great..." Jack huffed and looked at the sketch of the creature, as suspected, ugly. The creature had wrinkled skin from living in the swamps, its eyes were sunken in and its mouth was brought up to a snarl; a hideous creature that made Jack wonder how it lured people into its swamps, maybe it looked interesting far away...way far away. The winter spirit sighed in disappointment and turned the page, another familiar face.

"Siria" Jack breathed out as he stared at the child's face that was sketched in the page, stern but for some reason there was the feeling of sadness behind her eyes; Jack read the description next to it.

_Siria_

_Original name unknown, she is the bringer of summer and freedom. Siria is the only child spirit among the season spirits, successor to Aestas, opposite of Jack Frost. Unknown if spirit has home but can be found in the sky. Please take caution when near.  
_

"Take caution?" Jack said to himself _"Dang, even this book says to keep away." _Just as the teenager had expected, because she didn't interact with others there wasn't much on her in the book but he now knew that she had succeeded someone, this was becoming a trend among the season spirits.

_"I wonder if I succeed someone?"_ Jack thought to himself as he flipped through the leafy pages, he eventually found his name. "Alrighty then, let's see what this book has on me."

_Jack Frost_

_Once known as Jackson Overland. Jack is the bringer of winter and the spirit of mischief. He is the only teenager among the season spirits and the youngest Guardian of Childhood; his center if fun. Successor to Cheimon of the Horae, opposite of Siria. Currently lives in the workshop of Nicholas . _

"Wow, this book is really current." the winter spirit said in an approving tone "and just as I thought, I succeeded some...umm, Cheimon huh, sounds like a girl's name." Jack yawned as he rubbed an eye "Well, I better get some sleep so I can be ready for tomorrow." The winter boy picked himself out of his bed, put the jar back into its hiding place, placed the book on his desk and went back to his bed.

Jack's thoughts were swimming with ideas on how he would approach the situation at hand, with the little information he had from reading the only description he could find about swamp spirits. The youth's eyes drooped, he wasn't ready to sleep but his body was telling him otherwise. Eyes closed, he began to dream. A slight smile creeped across his face; oh what fun he would have when the sun rose again, he couldn't wait to put his new plan into motion.

* * *

The faithful servant of the summer sun zoomed from place to place, going to different locations in search of one thing; the odd swamp spirit from before. To lighten up her load the summer girl asked her companion Flint to take the day for himself as a rewards for all he had done for her. Now she was on a crusade to find this unusual person, a crusade that had not turned out as well as she would have liked.

_"Hello" Siria cried from the above as she loomed above a bleak and desolate swamp "I am searching for an odd sort of spirit."_

_The bleak land below stayed silent._

_the summer girl descended and came closer to the ground. "Excuse me, is there a spirit here that has an odd disposition?" The murky lake still stayed silent, save for a few bubbles that rose here and there but in all, silent.  
_

_"There is nothing here I assume." Siria said to herself, she then turned around and just as she readied herself to leave, noise started to emanate from the murky depths. The girl looked below and the bubbles that the swamp released began to increase, before she could to anything to get away from the muddy water it rose and snatched the girl away from the sky. The girl struggled to break free from the muddy grip, the intense heat that she emanated solidified the mud and she used her scepter to break through, still she was ever sinking lower. _

_"I must get away from...this...trap.." Siria's voice strained as she whacked the hard mud, her escape was near her reach and with one last push to increase her body heat she was free, the murky water growled in protest as his victim flew away.  
_

_"I must be more cautious" Siria said as she tried to catch her breath "If I waste more of my energy I will not be able to collect the sun's rays."  
_

"I am growing tired from this expedition." Siria said as she as she flew to a new swamp, since the encounter with the first swamp she visited her flight pattern had been fluxuating, the disadvantage of being a young summer spirit was having low recovery abilities, among other things she had to deal with. It was already midday and she was now investigating the murky lands of England or as she knew the land **50.9212° N, 0.2187° W. **Siria eventually reached a swamp and looked below. Just like the many swamps she had seen the murky waters were in their usual way, calm as anything save for what ever life lived in its environment. The summer girl tighten her grip around her scepter.

"Excuse my intrudence," she started "is there a swamp spirit inhabiting here."

Silence

"My search is fruitless here." Siria said with a sigh and began to slowly make her way away from the area. Then, just suddenly a cold breeze stopped her in her tracks.

"Wait!" a foreign voice cried out from behind her "Are you looking for me?"

The girl recognized the voice and slowly turned around, there he was in all his murky glory was the one she was looking for; it was the odd youth from the swamp.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Got questions? Feel like flaming me for the hell of it? Please don't hesitate to ask!**

**Till next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh wow, I didn't think so many people would like this story, thank you all for the support so far! Here's the next installment, enjoy!**

* * *

"Are you the odd spirit from before?" The girl asked the entity.

"If I wasn't would I have told you to stop?"

Siria was taken aback from the boldness of the specter before her "I fear not." she then straightened herself "then again, it has been a trying day."

"So..." Jack started "What brings you here to the swamp?" Siria bowed her head to him "I have come to ask for your assistance."

"Assistance?...Why?"

"Since our last meeting you seemed to have knowledge of the modern world below, I ask, if you are willing, to teach me these ways for they are unfamiliar to me."

Jack smirked, of course he was going to help her with what she asked, it was his idea to do so anyway. Now, you must be wondering, how in of all places did Jack end up in a swamp in England? Well, it was not a hard task to figure out what part of the world he should be in, thanks to the book, he knew he could be anywhere in northern Europe; the problem really was **_where_ **to put his plan in motion.

* * *

_The winter spirit scurried left and right for the perfect swamp, someplace that had enough shade and was far enough away from any familiar persons that would question his actions or rat him out to the other guardians. Left and right he looked for a well enough area. Some swamps he went to were inhabited by people and others were up to the brim infested in pesky mosquitos. Once he reached English land he found that the swamps were close to what he was searching for.  
_

_With new found confidence in his search Jack began his search in the perfect place. The teenager was in the middle of inspecting a swamp when he felt a sudden gust of dry air accumulate from the space above._

_"Really, here?" Jack said as he looked above him, a familiar form hovered above, her face hidden behind the sunhat. "Gotta start it all here." Jack thought to himself as he looked down to the murky water that was just inches below his bare feet. With words of encouragement and a big gulp Jack dived into the murky water. With eyes closed shut the winter spirit swam till he felt his hands grab mud. He took hold of the mud and began to plaster it on his face and body; once he thought he was covered enough Jack made his way back to the surface. Jack gasped as he broke through the surface, he could not take the retched smell of peat and musk; the voice above told him that time was running short._

_"My search is fruitless here." the sun girl said as she turned away from the swamp, Jack gripped his now muddy staff tighter and launched himself to the air.  
_

_"Wait!" He cried "Are you looking for me?"_

_The girl stopped her movement and turned around, owl eyes peered from the sunhat; this was the official start of a hoping friendship._

* * *

"Sure" Jack said as he wiped some mud from his brow "I'll help you with that."

Siria raised her head "You are willing to take up such a request?"

"Yeah, why not?"

Flabbergasted, the girl asked "Are you not suspicious?" Keeping up his act Jack eyed her "Why, should I be?"

"Oh, no" Siria replied, trying to find the right words to say "I just assumed that one would want to know why someone like me would come to call and-"

"Look" Jack said as he cut her off mid-sentence "You want to learn about the modern world, right?

"Yes" Siria replied.

"And that's all you want to know, right?

"Yes"

"That's it, nothing more?"

"Yes"

Jack sucked in a breath "Then I don't see why I should ask any more than that. You're just curious and that's perfectly fine, nothing wrong with that." Siria crossed her arms "You really are an odd sort."

The disguised winter spirit nervously laughed "You don't even the half of it." he then recomposed himself "Okay then, why don't we start this little teaching lesson."

"Oh yes odd...pardon, I mean sir." The girl said as she bowed her head again, giving Jack an unsettling feeling.

"You don't have to be so proper." He said.

Siria looked up "Then what would you like me to address you?" Jack's eyes widened at the question, he had been too busy about his physical disguise that he did not think of a name for himself along with his act. Jacks eye darted around as he tried to think of a name for himself, something that reflected his current person.

"Excuse me?" the girl said "Are you well?"

"Oh yeah" Jack said with another nervous laugh "I was just thinking of something else, what did you say again?"

"What would you like me to address you as?" Siria repeated

"Oh that!" Jack exclaimed "Um, you can call me...um...Marsh."

"Marsh?"

"Yeah" Jack said confidently "Marsh."

Siria tilted her head "Very well then, Marsh, I am at your devices."

"Awsome" Jack said happily, he then stuck out his hand "We're going to have a great time together." Siria looked down at the outstretched hand and then back to the older boy "I'm sorry Marsh, I cannot touch you."

Jack looked at her with confusion "Why not? Is 'cause I'm dirty? I can just-"

"No, it is not that" Siria reassured the spirit "Because of my abilities, I am prone to heat-related accidents and injuries. That is why a refrain myself from others and the vegetation below;I would not wish harm on someone such as you." Jack's face showed that of understanding, so that's why she denied to shake hands with him the first time they met, it also made sense why she didn't go near Bunny of the grass of the Warren; she was scared of setting things on fire.

"So that's it?" Jack said to her "You don't want to hurt me?"

The girl nodded her head in defeat.

"Alright" Jack, now Marsh said "Now that we have that out of the way, let's start with your first lesson."

"And what would that be?" The girl asked.

"Fun."

* * *

Siria hyperventilated as her slippers touched ground, that's right, the ground.

"The ground will burn!" the frightened girl blurted out in-between breaths "Oh MiM, what have I gotten myself into!"

"Hey, hey" Jack said in a reassuring voice "It's okay, you're standing on mud not grass." With eyes closed shut, Siria couldn't hear what Jack said over her own worry _"He said this would be fun, he said this would be fun, he said this would be fun!" _

"Come on Siria" Jack coxed "It's alright."

The small girl couldn't stop her worry "But...the...ground..."

"Won't burn" Jack cut in "Just look at your feet." The girl was reluctant but after a bit more coxing she found the courage to open her eyes and look beneath her. To her surprise the muddy boy was right, the ground that he had led her to did not burn at her touch in fact, the mud had solidified from the heat being released from her feet. The summer girl's eyes grew wide at this new discovery.

"It is not burning." Siria said with relief "The ground is not burning!"

"Well, you did say that you couldn't touch any vegetation" Jack said as he floated next to her "Last time I checked, mud isn't grass."

"Such an ingenious thought." Siria murmured as her eyes kept staring at the new ground, then, out of nowhere Siria's legs buckled and gave out underneath her.

"Whoah, are you okay!?" Jack cried out as he came closer to the girl.

"Yes, I am well." Siria said with a light smile "Seems I have been in the sky for far too long." Jack saw that she let out a small smile, this made him feel good inside, to see kids smile was his life's work and this child spirit was no exception.

"Looks like you're happy" He then said, the girl looked up to him "For 500 years I have been up in the sky, always believing I would never touch the ground but now...this is a luxury that I have never dreamed."

Jack couldn't help put smile "Glad I could help you out." Siria then struggled to pick herself up "Now the trouble is to relearn how to stand on the ground."

"Do you need help?" Jack asked.

"If there was a method." Siria said in a strained tone, she then concentrated her powers and began to float again.

"Aw" Jack protested "You were doing really well getting up."

"Yes but I would need to practice walking and as I said before, if there was a method for me to learn I would."

"A method huh?" Jack looked at his staff, the hook would be perfect to help her uphold her body as she tried to walk but his staff was made out of wood.

"Wait, I got an idea!" Jack declared, he sucked in a breath and dove back into the murky water. With much effort he located mud, gathered the material and rose back to the surface. Without saying another word he began to plaster the mud onto the hook of his staff, once it was completely coated Jack went to the summer spirit and angled the staff towards her.

"Grab on."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Didn't you say you would follow anything I said?" Jack pointed ou, the girl nodded her head in response.

"Then just trust me, okay." Siria eyed the boy for a while but agreed to what he wanted. She cautiously neared the crook of the staff and with her hand, lightly touched it. Like before, the mud hardened from the heat and encased the small section that she touched.

"Okay, now go inside the curve and hold on." Jack instructed, the girl did as she was told and positioned herself inside the bend; she then placed her hands on the covered wood and griped it.

"You ready?" Jack asked.

"Ready? Ready for what?" Jack smirked "You're going to walk."

* * *

"Tell me Marsh, do you enjoy being the keeper of this swamp?"

"Yeah it's okay." Jack replied "What about you? Do you like being the summer spirit?"

"It is fruit- I mean, it's okay" Siria replied as she looked down to her feet "I walk rather slowly don't I?"

"No, you're doing fine." Jack reassured her. He watched as the summer girl slowly strode across the swamp, her legs wobbling every step; it was like watching a baby trying to walk for the first time.

"So Siria, you said you were 500 years old, right?"

"Right."

"Then why now?" Jack asked the girl "Why do you want to do all this modernizing now?"

Siria looked ahead "I have taken interest in this new world and I want to understand it better."

"You talk like the world we're in is different, the world hasn't changed."

"Yes it has" Siria said with a sigh "It has changed much since the last time I walked in it."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"Well, man can now fly in the air with their inventions." Siria said

"You mean airplanes?"

"Airplanes? So that is what they are." A smirk crept along Siria's face "I'll tell you this Marsh, the first time I saw this airplane I thought the world had gone mad. People from my time would only dream they could soar with the birds and then suddenly, here they were, flying with the birds and beyond."

"I have to ask." Jack said "When you say 'your time' what do you mean exactly? I mean, you're talking like you come straight out of a Shakespearean play."

"The playwriter?" Siria responded "His plays are still known to this day?" Jack stopped walking "Wait, you knew Shakespeare?"

The girl looked at him "I didn't know the man nor have I met him, I only heard about his work from my mother."

"Oh, so that proper stuff isn't an act." Jack said playfully "Alas, thou speaketh this way."

"Are you mocking me?" Siria warned

"Maybe."

"Am I not in your favor Marsh?" Jack kept on his act "Doth thy blood boil?"

Siria gritted her teeth and asked again "Am I not in your favor?"

Jack laughed "Come on Siria, I'm not making fun of you, I'm just having fun."

"and how is mocking my speech fun?" Siria asked

"Because if you get worked up, you'll have energy for the real fun."

"What rea-"

_SMACK! _

Jack burst out laughing "Walking lesson are over, time for running." Jack then removed his staff from Siria and ran ahead of her. "Come on Sun Girl." Jack cried out "You're not going to learn by sitting there!"

"Siria wiped the mud from her face "You are a cruel spirit Marsh." She then grabbed a handful of baked mud and slowly picked herself up "But I will play your game."

* * *

"Ooo, almost!"

"You just missed! You gotta do better than that."

"Whoah! Nice, you almost nailed me!"

Jack was having a good time dodging the assault of dried mud balls that were launched by his polar opposite. Though he was out of his element and throwing mud instead if snow his target-hitting capabilities were still far better than the girl's; heck, she was covered in more dried mud than he was.

"Is that all you got?" Jack cried from behind a bald cypress tree, the summer girl glared at him.

"It is no the end!" She declared in-between huffs "Not...by...a..long...shot."

"I think you mean 'Tis." Jack said playfully.

"You'll pay for this!"

"Bring it sister." Jack challenge as he formed another mud ball and launched it; once again the object hit its target. With new found strength, Siria grabbed more mud and ran towards Jack, launching a fury of dried mud.

The two spirits ran across the musky swamp in a never-ending battle of insults and mud shots to the face. The constant laughs and giggles echoed through the wetlands as proof of their merriment. Hours past and there was no winner in sight, it got to the point where that the the sky had gotten too dark that they had to stop halt their mud war.

"Okay..." Jack huffed "That...was fun." Siria rubbed the mud off of her face "I don't see why you stated this, I thought you said you were going to help me learn."

"You were learning." Jack replied.

"Really, what did I learn then?" Siria said in an annoyed tone, Jack walked a little closer towards the girl and smirked. "You had fun didn't you?"

Siria's owl eyes looked at the disguised winter spirit in amazement, he was right, she laughed, played and did have fun with him. Siria let out a small chuckle "You have a weird way of teaching Marsh."

"I'm sorry" Jack said "Was that an apology? Can you say that again."

"Thank you Marsh."

"What was that, I can't hear you."

"Thank you."

"Nope, still can't hear you..."

"Thank you Marsh, you weirdo!" Siria yelled, the two spirits stared at each other and burst out laughing.

"Okay, okay" Jack said "I can hear you now." He then looked to the darkening sky "I'd hate to say it but we're gonna have to end out fun here."

Siria felt sad upon hearing that their fun had to end, it felt too soon and for once, in a long time she didn't feel the overbearing weight of her duties as a seasonal spirit. She looked up to the older boy in front of her, she couldn't show him that she was upset, she just had to show him that she was grateful, that was all she had to do.

"Thank you for everything you've taught me today." Siria began "If it's all right with you, can I come back tomorrow?"

"Sure thing!" Jack said with a warm smile, he then struck out a mud covered hand "Till then." Siria was apprehensive at first but figured that the mud was her new found safety net, she boldly took the hand and shook it; in all technicality, summer and winter touched for the first time.

With that as their goodbye Siria launched herself up to the sky and disappeared from sight; eager to tell Flint about the events that unfolded that day. The sun girl couldn't wait for what the future would bring, the unsettling feeling she had long ago had been replaced with this new feeling of fun.

* * *

Jack walked down the dimmed halls of the workshop, everything was quiet, save from a few snores from North's room. He would have gotten home sooner if the mud wasn't so hard to wash off, that and the fact he kept accidentally freezing every single river he went to. The fun loving spirit was all worn out from the fun he had with the summer spirit. Jack slowly opened the door to his room and sluggishly made his way to his bed where his tired body finally crashed into. The teenager could barely keep his eyes up as he slowly fell into a well deserved sleep, that last thing he could remember was looking at the hand that proved that polar opposites could interact, Jack couldn't help but smile, their friendship was going to last, he just knew it.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Got questions? Feel like flaming me for the hell of it? Please don't hesitate to ask!**

**Till next time!**


	10. Chapter 10: part 1

**Hooray, we've reached the double-digits in chapters. I'm glad to here so many people liking the story and wanting me to update fast, I'll try my best to not keep you guys waiting long. Enjoy the next chapter. BTW- chapter 10 is split into two parts.  
**

* * *

The two seasonal children met everyday since they began their fun weeks ago. The swamp, to any other person of magical being would seem like an odd place to meet, for it was desolate and lacked the exciting, bright colors of the outside world but to these two it was paradise. Here they could be friends and forget the problems and duties of the world at large, here they could be free from it all. The two children began their days after the summer spirit finished bringing the sun's heat to the world and they would sadly have to leave when the last rays of light would disappear, this was when, as Jack noticed, the summer girl would become tired. Even though he knew a schedule such as this was putting strain to the little girl, he started to notice that she would slowly and slowly stretch the time longer with him; she would use all her energy to play with him just a little longer.

"Hey Siria," Jack said as they took a break from their merriment of the day "Do you get tired easily?"

"Yeah" The girl responded with her newly learned speech pattern "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, it's just that...every time we meet up I've seen that you get really tired when the sun goes down, is it just a season thing, or what?"

Siria looked down to the dried mud she was sitting on "Yeah, it's a season thing." Jack looked at the girl next to him, her face hidden by the muddied sunhat, it seemed she didn't like being tired so easily.

"I don't think that's the whole story."

Siria sighed "Sorry Marsh, I'm not comfortable talking about it so much." Jack took the hint "Oh that's okay" he started "I was just curious that's all."

"That's okay," Siria replied, feeling the awkwardness the conversation took he changed the subject quickly "So, it's gonna be May tomorrow, you excited?"

"May starts tomorrow!?" Siria in shock, Jack nodded his head "Yeah, it does. Did you forget?"

"Oh" Siria said "Time went by so fast..."

"Yeah it did" Jack began "So, I was thinking that since it's May tomorrow that we'd-"

"I can't" Siria said suddenly, Jack looked at his friend with concern "Why not?"

"I...I just have a lot to do tomorrow, that's all."

"Like what?"

"Just stuff. Summer stuff."

Jack sighed "Are you sure you can't make it?" the girl looked to him and shook her head.

The winter spirit wasn't happy to hear she couldn't make it tomorrow, he was hoping to take her to a nearby festival he heard about a couple of days ago and have fun with her there, his plans were now short-lived. Sensing that he just made the conversation turn cold, for the lack of a better term, and convinced Siria to continue playing with him. The two young spirits threw mud at each other and wrestled in the natural sludge. Then just like every day since they began their friendship, the waning daylight told them it was time to go, with a disappointed goodbye the two departed once again. The summer girl going towards the sky and the winter boy back to the coldness of the north.

* * *

Siria recalled the day she spent with her friend Marsh to Flint as she brought back the rays of the sun to let the earth cool from the solar assault. The girl explained how they played in the swamp and how because of this she was becoming more use to the modern world; because of her new friends, she felt more connected to the world at large.

"We've had so much fun together." Siria told the bird "I can't wait till after May first so we can play again." The bird chirped and looked at her in confusion; why after May first?"

"I'm guessing you're wondering why after the first of May, don't you Flint?" The bird chirped again in response.

Siria looked at the bird "I'll tell you Flint but you have to keep it a secret, okay?" Flint nodded his head and Siria let out a sigh "I made a promise to my mother that when I was fourteen I would go to the May Day festival with her. She said that once I was that old I would be better and she would take me." Siria then looked down "but...then, I turned into the summer spirit and my mother couldn't take me anymore so I decided from then on out that I would spend that day in a desert."

Flint gave her a disapproving look, "You might think it's extreme" Siria started "but I made a promise with my mother and would never betray my mother; besides, what's the use of going if I wouldn't be able to enjoy it."

Flint chirped

"No, I've made my choice, I won't go."

The bird chirped again

"No Flint I won't..." Siria broke into a coughing fit before she could finish, the bird flew near her in concern, she waved him away.

"I'm okay...I've just been feeling a bit cold lately." The summer spirit girl then recomposed herself "I just need a bit of sun and I'll be better; it's a good thing I'm taking a break tomorrow so I can." She then gave Flint a smile "Come on Flint, time for you to get some rest, you can have the day again tomorrow." Flint was still uneasy but perched at a nearby tree and prepared himself for the next day; Siria looked up to the sky.

"Yeah, I just need a day to myself."

* * *

Jack laid sprawled on the floor, bored. He was so use having his day either spent in the swamp or writing to the summer spirit that he never really thought about what he would do if he didn't have anything to do, well, except for a prank that was about to be revealed in three...two...

"ARG!" a yeti cried in the distance, Jack punched the air in victory "Yes!"

The yeti named Paul came stomping into the main room, his fur covered in purple paint, the jar in which he thought contained cookies in his hands. As he stomped to where Jack was, Paul cried out something inaudible to the winter spirit.

"Hey Paul" Jack said with a smile "You look rather purple today, is that a new look?" The yeti glared at the winter spirit and without warning dumped the rest of the paint onto Jack.

"Ahh!" Jack cried out as the paint splashed onto his face, his once blue appearance turned purple; the other yetis that happened to be passing by laughed and cheered for this over-due pay-back to the king of pranks.

"Well played Paul" Jack said as he sat up and wiped the paint of his face "well played but you do know this means war." The yeti grunted in acceptance of the challenge and walked away, passing the approving yetis and a just arrived North.

"Vat happened here?" North bellowed as he went towards the teenager "Vell Jack?" the jolly man was not amused.

"I was just having some fun" Jack explained "but it sorta back-fired on me." The Russian sighed "Jack, ve are vorking today, did you forget that it vas a vork day today?"

"Uh...maybe..." Jack said with a small chuckle "Sorry North."

"Don't you have somewhere to go?" North asked "I haven't seen you around lately and I expected you to be gone on adventure today."

Jack huffed "I did but I canceled my adventure today."

North raised an eyebrow "Really, vhy?"

"Just 'cause." Jack replied "that's pretty much it." He then picked himself up"Better take all this paint off before I stay permanently purple."

"Sure you are vell?" North called after him; Jack turned to look at the older man "Yeah, I'm fine." Jack then continued his walk towards the bathroom.

"There is something odd going on here, I know it."

* * *

Jack wiped off the light layer of frost that had accumulated on top of the mirror from his very cold shower with a towel, then he vigorously dried his snow colored hair to avoid having frozen droplets form into it. Jack studied his face in the mirror, no more purple, just the frozen blue and white he was so use to seeing then again, he had now gotten use to seeing himself in a more muddier and less clean state. The teenager then put his hand against the glass, creating a bit of frost with his touch. As simple as that he was able to make something freeze, with just a touch he could make ice, with _his _touch he could create. In the case of his polar opposite she would allude to destruction, that with her touch she was only able to destroy. the winter spirit was just confused, what was so different about May first that she just couldn't tell him? Jack wanted answers and he was just standing there acting as if he was going to accept it, no, this just wasn't his style. With new found drive Jack put on his hoodie, laced up his pants, grabbed his staff and ran out the door.

Jack ran so quickly that he created a cold draft inside the halls, causing those who walked inside them at the time to shudder.

"Sorry 'bout that!" Jack cried out as he made his way towards the main doors.

"Jack!" North cried out "Vhere are you going?" Jack stopped in his tracks and perched on the crook of his staff "I'm going out North."

"Really?" North said in amazement "Here I thought you canceled your adventure. Why change so suddenly?"

"I decided to do something else." Jack said.

"Always up to things." North said with a smirk "Very vell, go have fun, just don't prank my yetis again for a while."

"Sure thing!" Jack happily said as he jumped off from his perch and flew off into the world, off to a new adventure.

* * *

The scorching heat didn't bother the summer spirit, she was made of heat; she was always surrounded by heat. Siria inhaled as she twirled around her scepter, she had only coughed once that day and the sun was helping her recover any strength she didn't know she had lost. It was good day to be in the desert, actually, it was _the _day to be in the desert. She was floating over the vast mounds of sand when she felt a cold breeze pass by, the sun girl quickly turned around.

"What are you doing here Marsh!?" Siria demanded.

"Just checking to see what was so special that you had to cancel our fun for today." Jack replied, he then surveyed the vast area of hot sand "So, this was what so special, huh?"

"I told you it was my business," Siria said with annoyance "now, go back to the swamp where you belong."

"No, I think I'll just hang here for a while" Jack said casually, much to the girl's dismay.

Siria huffed "How'd you find me anyways?"

"Well, it wasn't easy" Jack said plainly "Had to go all across Europe to find you. Seriously, I don't know why you canceled if you were just going to float here and do nothing."

"I had things to do okay." Siria responded "That's all to it."

"I don't think so."

"Well it is"

"No it's not"

"Yes it is"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"Oh, you are such a pest Marsh!" Siria yelled at the spirit "Why do you want to know!?"

"Because you're my friend and I care!" Jack yelled back, Siria stared at him blankly "What?"

Jack recomposed himself "You're my friend Siria and I just want to make sure you're alright but I can't do that if you won't tell me what's the matter. I mean, you get tired easily and you clearly don't want anything to do with may first, it's just a day. "

"It's not to me." Siria said sadly "It never was." Jack moved a little closer "Hey, come on" he coxed "you can tell me."

Siria sighed and took hold of Jack's muddied hand "I think it's more of something I have to show you."

The two spirits silently soared across the skies, passing by green lands and buzzing cities, eventually Jack spotted the swamp that they've been using.

"Hey, that's the swamp, why are we back?" Jack pointed out, Siria kept her silence. The pair flew a little bit longer until they reached a town, the citizens were all dressed for the occasion with flowers. In the center of the town there was a pole, beautifully decorated with streamers and flowers; at this point in the day there was a parade going on and from their altitude they could here the music and merriment.

"We're at a festival" Jack said "Why?"

Siria broke her silence "Because this was what I was trying to avoid."

"Really? Why?"

"Because" Siria sighed "I promised my mother I would go to the May Day festival with her."

Jack looked at her in confusion "I'm not getting you here." Siria looked up at the teenager.

"This town, didn't use to be here." she started "It use to be just land and before that, there was a village."

"How do you know?" Jack asked

"Because...I was here once, you see, there was this lord and he let this area be inhabited, from what I heard, he was a good man but I can't say that I knew his kindness personally." She then took in a breath "It all started on May Day, the story I'm about to tell you."

"What story?"

Siria looked down to the town, breathed in and sighed again.

"A story about a girl named Sarah, the May Queen's daughter."

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Got questions? Feel like flaming me for the hell of it? Please don't hesitate to ask!**

**Till next time!**


	11. Chapter 10: Part 2

**Enjoy part 2!**

* * *

_She was the epitome of beauty, the daughter of a respected farmer, the envy of many women and the catcher of the eyes of was blessed with eyes that rivaled the sky, skin that was pure and fair and hair that shone brighter than the sun. From an early age she had been called beautiful, the people whispered that with her beauty she could command any man to give her anything she would ever desire, absolutely anything. When she had finally reached a marrying age, all the eligible men sought for her hand; they promised her the best and only the best but much to their and to her father's dismay she would decline them all, she always did. No one could really understand why she denied all these well-off men, why she denied their power and money; then again, they could not see past her supposed beauty. Then there were more whispers about the beauty,it was not certain and some found it as false but it came to be known that this woman's heart had already been caught by another, a journeyman who had been selling his glass-blowing talent; a poor man compared to the many who sought for the fair maiden's hand. The young woman's father condoned such a union because the journeyman had little to offer but the lovers would not let a thing such as money keep them apart. The young man worked himself to the bone to earn enough money to take his woman away and once the journeyman had enough to support his beloved they ran off to start their new life together, away from those who found their distasteful. The unlikely man became the envy of many, for he had captured that which they could not; the May Queen.  
_

_Now, as you may have guessed, the May Queen isn't from real royalty; she was given that name because since she was sixteen she would be crown the May Queen at the May Day Festival. The young woman's name was actually Catherine and she despised that her childhood village called her the May Queen. Catherine loved nature, she loved flowers but because so many favored her she had to always be indoors, always kept away and sheltered. There was only a couple of occasions that she was allowed outside on her own, May Day being one of them; infact, she had first laid eyes on her fated man during a May Day festival. Peter was his name and she couldn't have been any happier. This young man looked average by people's standards but to her, he was the most handsome man she had ever seen; Peter was the only one who really understood her, the one who saw her beyond her beauty.  
_

_When the couple ran away Catherine's father sought to find them, through much peril the couple journeyed on until the bride's father gave up on his search and they had found a place where none knew them and they could officially start their new life. With their money Peter found a place to build a home and he began his business; finally, for the first time in their new life together everything was perfect. As one would suspect, a couple such as they, from all their hardship had reached their happily ever after; their light at the end of the tunnel but sadly, their hardship did not end there.  
_

_The couple wanted children, oh, how they desperately wanted children; Catherine especially. She wanted to raise her children in her way and give them the freedom she had been denied from her father. The couple tried to conceive but every time they tried it would end in heartbreak. Like most families at the time, infants would not make it past their first year; the couple was devastated, too many times had they have to bury their new baby. With each heartbreak, Catherine grew more sad and Peter became more concerned for his wife; he built her a scepter that could glow when you placed a candle inside, he told her that if she kept the scepter lit, then all hope was not lost for them. The former May Queen complied and kept the scepter lit, hoping, praying, that she would have one child; just one. Then after a long time of hoping, the couple was finally granted their wish. They were blessed with a healthy baby, a girl who inherited her father's brown eyes and hair; they named her Sarah, the May Queen's long awaited little princess.  
_

_Sarah was the absolute world to Catherine, she would go out and show off her daughter to any who were near, Catherine and Peter couldn't be any happier, their lives were absolutely complete; that is, the first three years were. It was a hot and humid day and Catherine took her daughter out to play in the grass and enjoy the day away from the hot house. At first everything seemed normal but then, after a few days Catherine noticed her daughter to sleep less and be less active; her little princess had fallen ill._

_The poor girl coughed continuously and she had developed fevers; the worried couple tried everything to help their daughter, herbs, natural cures. It was only until they had found a physician had they discovered what had struck her; their child had the ague. The battle was tough but they were able to save their daughter from the disease but they knew all too well that a disease such as this can strike again. The couple had to make the hard decision in keeping their daughter inside, though they so wanted her to enjoy her childhood freedom they could not stand in loosing another child and so, Sarah continued her life inside the house.  
_

* * *

_"Oh but I beseech you, shall thee see my suit?"  
_

_"I shall not sir."_

_"Oh but my fair lady, I have but only the best if thou to be by my side."_

_"I have already told thee of my refusal." The woman warned "Cease thine wanting and leave my sight."_

_The man huffed in protest "Very well, but thou shan't find no other offer as rich as mine." The woman scoffed "Why would I look if there is nothing I seek." With that the man stormed away from the woman being rejected for the third time. The woman sighed, recomposed herself and carried on her way to her house. The woman hated going to market, every time she went there would be someone trying to win her favor; just like they did long ago.  
_

_"Sarah!" The woman cried as she entered her home "I have returned from market." A girl of about twelve years old eagerly ran up to her mother. _

_"Mother" the girl said "How was the market? Have they started decorating the town?"_

_Catherine chuckled and placed what she had bought on top of the table "Yes, yes they have. The men have almost finished setting the may pole." The girl giggled in delight "Oh mother, I cannot wait to go to the May Day festival, I simply cannot."  
_

_"But thou must." Catherine told her daughter "I am still weary of thine condition."_

_"I am growing stronger mother." Sarah replied "I have only fallen ill once this year and soon, when I am fourteen thou will take me to the festival like thou said."_

_"Yes but till then thou must stay here, where I know thou will be safe." Catherine then walked towards where she kept her stitching and picked it up "Now, come here so I may continue working on this dress." Sarah walked towards her mother and with her help, wiggled into the unfinished dress. The two chatted as Catherine worked on the hem of the dress, making sure it wasn't too long or too short on her daughter.  
_

_"Mother" Sarah said "Art thou attending this year's festival?" Catherine kept working "No." she replied._

_"Why not?"_

_"I do not feel well enough to attend." Catherine said "Besides, I would rather spend the good day with thee."_

_"Have they bothered thee again mother?" Sarah asked, Catherine replied with a "yes"_

_"Oh, curse those men!" Sarah declared "Do they not see that thou are already a happy wife?"  
_

_"Many men think do not see that I am still a wife." _

_Sarah pouted "If father were here they would cease their advances." Catherine sighed "Yes but thou knowest thine father is fighting a war. Now, stand still so I may fix this end."_

_Sarah sighed "I worry for you mother."_

_"Thou should put that worry to rest" Catherine said "thou should keep note of thy health."_

_The girl sighed again "Very well mother." _

_Catherine took in the words she spoke to her daughter, 'thine father is fighting a war.' It had been three years since Peter had been made to go and help the battle that raged far beyond their sight; Catherine found it unfair that he had to. Since Peter was a glassblower he wasn't as some would say "needed" and so he was forced to go help the cause and for soon that her husband had left, the wolves known as men began their advances. Catherine had been able to keep them at bay but there was one man who kept pestering and pestering; the lord's son. The vile man was a thorn to her side, he sought for her more than any and begged her to leave her home and child to be with him;forever chained to this vile pig-headed man._

_Catherine kept hemming the dress until she was satisfied then she help her daughter out of the dress and began to put the final stitching onto it; suddenly there was a banging at the door._

_"I will open it!" Sarah cried as she ran to the door, her smile turned to disgust when she saw who was at the door; the loathed man._

_"Is thy mother here girl?" The man nonchalantly said, the air of arrogance emanated from from his person._

_"Yes sir." Sarah replied plainly._

_"Go to her and tell her that I am here to see her."_

_Sarah did not move from her spot "She does not wish to see thee."  
_

_"How dare thee speak to me in such a way!" The man spat "A sickly girl such as thee should know her place." The man then pushed Sarah out of his way and entered the house._

_"Sir!" Catherine snapped "How dare thee enter my house and lay a hand on my daughter!" _

_"A girl such as her cannot be a product from a fair lady such as thee." The man retorted "That plain girl, thy daughter? Nonsense! Furthermore, this house lays on my land and I may enter it if I so please."_

_"This land be thy father's" Catherine said sharply "And as long as that man is full of health it will be under his jurisdiction."_

_The lord's son chuckled lightly "Has the word not entered thy ears? My father soul has become one with the clouds."_

_The two females gasped "Thy father is dead?"_

_"Yes" The man said in an unmoving manner "and I have been named the new lord."_

_"Doth thou not weep for thy father!?" Catherine said in anger "He was a good man!"_

_"And a traitor to his son's desires" The man hissed "He forbade me to take thee as a wife but now, I am grand master of this land and I can take thee as my wife."_

_"That may be true sir but such a thing does not give thee reason to enter this house or take me away from it." Catherine warned "Now, I must ask thee to leave this house and not enter again."_

_The new lord scowled "Very well, I will leave but in this thou will not. I confine thee to this space till thou accepts my suit."_

_"Thou cannot do such a thing!" Catherine complained "Thou hast no right!"_

_The lord glared "I AM Lord of this land!" he roared "My word is law and in due time you will obey my word."_

_"Never" Catherine hissed, the lord smirked "We shall see" He then grabbed Sarah by the arm and dragged her outside._

_"Sarah!" Catherine screamed, she bolted to the door where the lord's guards held her back "Let my daughter go!"_

_"Do you accept my suit?" The lord asked, he now sported a sinister smile._

_"I do not!"_

_"Then thee will be confined to this house until thee accepts." the lord said again "and it shall only be thee to this house."_

_"What doth thou want with my daughter?" Catherine begged "Please bring her back to me."_

_The man's grip tightened around the girl's arm, making her wince "This false product will live outside," he started "Here she shall stay until thee accepts."_

_"I accept, I accept!" Catherine cried frantically "Please, let my daughter return to the safety of this house!"_

_"Oh, but a fair lady such as thee should feel happy with such a news." The lord huffed "I shall give thee three days to meddle in thy thoughts, if thou will smile for me by such time then I will let your daughter back into this house."_

_"Is this thy word?" Catherine asked, the man replied "As thine future husband, this is my word."_

_"Do not accept mother!" Sarah cried "Decline, decline!"_

_"Quiet girl!" The man yelled "Thou art a pest!"_

_"I will do as thou says." Catherine said plainly "Please, do not harm my daughter anymore."_

_"Very well" The man said, he then motioned his guards to close the door of the house "Men, thee are tasked to watch over this house until the three days are done. None shall enter and none shall leave." He then looked to the girl he had in his grasp "Make sure this girl never nears this place until my bride is in my hands." With that, the man let go of the girl and made his way towards his awaiting horse. The devilish man couldn't help but laugh, he had finally caught the May Queen._

_Sarah tried to go to her mother but the lord's men blocked her way. She could here her mother's muffled cries emanate from the structure ahead of her._

_"Do not fear mother!" The girl cried "I will be well and father will come to save thee." she then made her lonely way to the nearest tree she could find._

_"If not" Sarah thought to herself "I will save thee from this man."_

* * *

_Sarah couldn't stop from shivering, the night air was too cold for her and she didn't have any materials near her that she could use to create a fire. Sarah looked ahead to where the village was, she could hear the distant sounds of merriment as the crowd enjoyed their festival; completely unaware of the evil that was taking place. The frail girl let out a dry cough, the night air was harming her tired lungs and it put her health in danger. Sarah brought herself closer to the tree, she would not let nature have its way, she was determined to stay well for her mother, she was determined to go to the festival with her. Sarah coughed more throughout the night, if she was lucky it was only a simple cough because of the night air but if she wasn't and it was what she so often dealt with then...then, she will have to fight a battle herself.  
_

_Daytime came and the girl awoke to hunger, she had not had supper the day before and her stomach growled in wanting of food. Sarah searched her person, she had no money and nothing she could trade. The little girl looked to the men that kept her mother inside the house, they were all feasting on their meals, taunting the little girl with the nourishment. The girl leaned back into the tree that became her temporary home, just a few more days and she can return home, just a few more days and she can be with her mother once more._

* * *

_Sarah's mouth was too dry to swallow her own saliva, it took much effort but she picked herself up from her spot on the tree. The girl made her way to the village well, once she was there she scolded herself; Sarah for got that she did not have a bucket in which to use to draw water with. With a heavy sigh Sarah trudged her way back home; the murmurs of the crowd leading her home._

_"That be the fair lady's daughter?"_

_"She doth not follow her mother, 'tis a shame."_

_"I wonder if her mother is well."_

_Sarah stopped near a water trough, she could see her reflection: frail and small, her cheek bones were defined by her frailty; her brown eyes were a bit sunken in and her hair lacked value. These people were right, she did not look like her mother but she knew more than they that there was much more to her than that. Sarah cherished the fact that she did not take after her mother, she could not see herself bound to such a pestering curse that plagued her beloved mother. Though she was kept at home for most of her life she found it being a freedom; a good freedom. Sarah returned to the tree she used as shelter and sat back down, she wiped the sweat from her brow; this punishment was torture._

* * *

_Finally, it was the last day of this cruel punishment the lord had set to the family members; in the next morning they can finally be together again. Sarah's stomach churned and growled from the lack of food; her voice became raspy from the lack of water. "Soon" she said to herself "Soon I will be with mother again." The little girl's eyes drooped as the sun's rays made her drowsy; just a bit longer and it would be over, just a bit longer.  
_

* * *

_The girl's eyes snapped open as she heard the clopping sounds of hooves on hard dirt; with all her ability she brought herself up and ran towards her house, her mother will be let out, she would finally see her again.  
_

_"Mother!" Sarah cried "It is over, it is finally over!" The girl arrived to the door where the men separated to let the girl through, Catherine opened the door with haste, finally, mother and daughter were back together.  
_

_"Sarah!" Catherine cheered as she embraced her daughter "Thou are still well, I worried for thee."_

_"I promised I would be well mother" Sarah said happily "I promised thee mother." As the two took their time in the embrace they heard clapping near them._

_"What a sight I have stumbled myself into." The lord said from the saddle of his steed "Tis a shame I must take my new bride away."_

_Sarah tightened her grip around her mother "Thou shan't take my mother from me." The lord chuckled "Hast thou forgotten? Thy mother has agreed to be my wife in exchange for thy well-being."_

_"That be the agreement." Catherine said in defeat, her hands let go of her daughter "From this three-day torture, thou have made me obey thy word." Catherine looked up to the lord with a smile "I give thee a cheery response and in turn my daughter is let to live in this home. I am tired sir and I shall accept thy suit, thou has my hand."_

_The despised lord sat a little straight in his saddle "That is what I have only wanted." With a flick of his hand his men walked towards Catherine and separated her from her daughter; she was then pushed towards the direction of the lord where they picked her up and placed her on the saddle.  
_

_"Oh dear bride" the lord mused, much to Catherine's expense "Thou shall look like a heavenly angel when we wed."_

_Catherine looked at the man "And my daughter?" The man huffed "Of course, of course" He then looked to his guards "Men, lock all windows and doors" he commanded "make sure that child does not leave the safety of this house!" The men did as they were told, pushed the girl inside and locked all entry and exit ways of the home._

_"What is thou doing!?" Catherine shrieked "Thou said that my daughter would be left inside. That was thy word!"_

_The man chuckled "I said she would be let inside, I never made such notion that she would be let out besides, a woman such as thee will live a new, better life, with a new, better family; no need for such commonness." With that the man took hold of Catherine's waist and maneuvered his horse towards his home, away from the house Catherine's only love built. Her shrieks for her daughter echoed throughout the bright blue sky, her daughters wails were trapped behind a wooden door and the darkness of a once happy home._

* * *

_It had been days since her mother had been ripped away from her, Sarah laid on her mother's bed wearing the dress she had made her; her current darkness was illuminated by the gift her father gave her mother, the scepter. Sarah knew the story of the scepter, how her mother kept it lit in hopes that it would by some miracle grant her greatest wish. The girl now kept the scepter lit in hope that it would grant her wish; a family. Tears streamed down her face, no father, no mother, she was all alone in the darkness in which that wretched man had left her in but the little girl did not give up hope; her mother will come back, she will and when she does she will take her to the festival just like she said she would, she promised.  
_

_Sarah turned away from the light, why did her mother have to go? Why did she let that man that her away? Sarah was doing fine outside and she would have waited even longer in the hot days and cold nights if that meant her mother would still be near her; damn that man! Damn him and the power that he just so happen to be born into! What right did he have to take her mother away, what right! In the midst of her enraged thoughts Sarah began to cough, her dry cough had returned and her head throbbed viciously. For the past couple of days she had developed a stomachache that would increase in intensity as the days went by, Sarah knew all too well, she knew these were the signs of the ague, her long fought battle had begun again but this time, her mother wasn't there to comfort her. _

_Being forbidden from opening the doors and windows the inside of the house had grown too hot for her, Sarah tried to convince the men outside to let her out but they would not comply. She knew the men would outside her door were different each day, each one told not to let her out, each one told this sick, twisted promise that evil man made that would keep her here and let her mother start her so called "new" life. The girl began to close her eyes, her illness made her tire easily and in this solitude there was nothing more but to sleep; Sarah buried her head into the worn out pillow, it still had the light essence of her mother._

* * *

_BOOM!_

_Sarah's eyes snapped open from the sudden noise, BOOM! Again the noise roared above the house, the heavy pattering that hit the earth outside gave away the source of all the clatter; summer rain. Quickly, Sarah picked herself up and knocked on the door, no answer. Sarah tried again, this time banging at the entrance with all her strength, still, no answer from the men on the other side. Sarah couldn't contain her smile, the men must have gone away to somewhere where they wouldn't get wet and thought it wise to leave their post; finally, this was her escape. Sarah went quickly to her mother's trunk and retrieved her mother's sunhat, she then ran towards the scepter and made sure the candle was still burning well. Sarah fixed herself, took hold of the scepter and with a couple more coughs she opened the door; no one. As she had thought, the rain was falling down heavy but she didn't mind; the smell of new air was inviting and it felt like a good way for her to start her journey to return to her mother's side. _

_Sarah made her slow way to the lord's castle, lightning streaking across the darkened sky, making her small frame somewhat visible through the heavy down pour. The girl could not entirely see in front of her but with the help of her mother's scepter she could make out shapes. Though the air was cold, Sarah could feel her body grow hot, she knew that she would develop a fever in this rain with her condition but that wasn't her concern at the moment; something beyond her control gave her the opportunity to go to her mother and she wasn't going to let it slip past by her, her only thought was mother, only mother. Sarah could see her vision blur, the fever was taking it's toll but she wouldn't let up, she had to find mother, she had to find her family. The lightning above her roared above her head again, the rays clashed into each other as if they were at war, their hits becoming more and more frequent. The girl began to shake, the lighting and thunder were becoming too much for her, the cold was becoming too much for her, she wanted to feel warm, she wanted the nice summer sun, she wanted her mother.  
_

_Sarah kept her steady walk to where she believed was the path to the lord's domain, her mind set to being in her mother's presence again, that presence was all she could think of; the image of her mother would unfortunately be the last thing she would ever think of._

* * *

"What happened?" Jack asked "Can you remember what happened to you?"

"I can't really remember what happened after that." Siria said with a sigh "All I can remember is a flash of light, feeling cold and then feeling hot." she let out a small laugh "Funny isn't it? I don't know if my illness got me first of the lightning; I guess it's best if that stays a mystery to me."

Jack looked to the little girl beside him "and your mother?"

"As you can guess, I never got to her and after in a sudden twist of faith my father did make it back from the war. When he heard that my mother was taken away, he challenged the lord to a duel in which he won and my parents were brought back together." Siria took in a breath "My mother got word that I had left the house during the storm...she spent the rest of her life looking out of the window, hoping that I would come back."

"There's something I'm not getting here." Jack said "If you were kept at home for your whole life, away from everyone,and the summer spirit represents freedom, who'd you get the job?"

Siria looked at Jack "Freedom doesn't always mean the physical." Jack still didn't understand, Siria shook her head "You see, freedom can mean many things, my predecessor, Aestas represented the physical sense of freedom. She was a servant who fought for her freedom and in the end won. when I took over I became the mental and emotional sense of freedom because I was sheltered I can think and feel what I so please without the prejudice of the outside world. My mother wanted me to be physically free but in the end she made me mentally free."

"Freedom of the mind." Jack said in surprise "I never thought of it that way."

"A ton of people don't, they just suspect it to being physical when it can be interpreted any way."

"Yeah but you use to act so up-tight." Jack said casually.

"Yeah" Siria then tightened her grip around her scepter and bonked jack in the head.

"Ouch! Jeez, what was that for!?"

"You made me break my promise with my mother" Siria snapped "that's for making me do that."

Jack rubbed his tender head "So not fair."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Y-_SPLAT!_"

"Ha!" Jack proclaimed "That's what you get!" Siria wiped the mud from her face "That's cruel Marsh."

Jack got close to the girl "Yeah, and what 'cha gonna do about it." he mocked "What'cha going to do?"

Siria put her hands to her hips "First, I'm going to fix my hat."

"Yeah, then?"

A smirk formed across her face "Then you're going down."

Jack gave her a devilish smile "Bring it."

* * *

The two friends dashed back to the swamp to arm themselves with muddy ammo. Left and right the mud balls flew, hitting trees and other objects in sight. By sunset the two spirits were covered in dried and wet mud; satisfied with their fun the two decided to end their war with a truce and they now laid down in their muddy mess.

"This was fun." Jack said in satisfaction "You actually got me a couple of times."

"Yeah but I still can't beat you just yet." Siria replied "Oh, the sun's setting."

"Guess you have to go huh?"

"No."

Jack turned his head to look at the younger girl "Really? You sure?"

"Yeah" Siria replied "This is the best May Day I've ever had, I don't want to end it so early."

Jack smiled "Yeah it was a good day." The two stared up in two the sky in silence and watched the purple turn to dark blue; the dark canvas was soon decorated with white lights that mimicked the ground below.

"Marsh?"

"Yeah?"

"The sky hasn't changed, has it?"

Jack looked to the girl again "What do you mean?"

"I mean, as the world down here changed and grew the sky stayed the same and now even at night, the lights down here below make it look at if you've been since an endless sky, all the same, never changing."

"Not everything can stay the same." Jack said "Sometimes, things need to change for the better."

"Marsh?"

"Yeah?"

Siria looked to her friend "We're friends right?"

"Right"

"And nothing will ever change that right?"

"Right"

"So, will you always be here for me? Just like today?" Jack looked to the little girl, her owl eyes glowed in the darkness. He could see the importance of this question in her eyes, she had been so alone for so long that he had become important to her. Jack could feel the enormous weight of responsibility that entrusted him but he was more than glad to accept it.

"I'll always be here for you."

Siria stuck out her pinky "Promise?" Without another thought Jack took the gesture and sealed their promise, when his pinky touched hers he felt a weird tingling sensation and when they broke apart he could feel a sharp pain from his small finger. Jack quickly hid his hand and heard Siria yawn.

"I'm sleepy" Siria said lazily "I haven't been sleepy in a long time."

"Then you should get some sleep." Jack suggested, he tried not to sound like he was in pain. Siria responded with an 'okay' and she started to drift into a much deserved sleep.

"I will always remember this day." Siria mumbled as she drifted off to sleep, the glow around her dimmed which told Jack she really did fall asleep. Assured that she was asleep Jack took out his hand and looked at his pinky, in his horror he found that he was missing parts of his small finger; as if it had melted away. Jack winced as he felt another sharp pain, how could he be so careless?

"I guess I really do melt." Jack said to himself in a whisper;another wave of pain hit him, this time Jack couldn't help but let a cold tear streak his face.

_"I gotta be more careful" _He said to himself as he held on to his melted pinky finger "_I can't let something like this happen again. I promised her I would be her friend, I can't give up she need me...she needs me."_

* * *

**Longest chapter thus far...**

**Love it? Hate it? Got questions? Feel like flaming me for the hell of it? Please don't hesitate to ask!**

**Till next time!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Things are starting to turn...Let's see what happens on this next installment. Oh, and to answer TeddyBear98 question...I dun goof'd, I sorta lost track from one name to another aha, my bad but don't worry, I fixed it. To feathered moon wings, Spanish is my second language actually so I understood your "selective" words but don't worry, it made me giggle, seriously, I lol'd. Anyways...Enjoy!**

* * *

_Dear Jack;_

_Sorry I haven't been answering your letters lately, I've been to busy playing with Marsh. I promise to be more active in the letters, anyways, when do you get out of school?_

_Your friend,_

_Siria_

**Dear Siria;  
**

**It's okay, I've been busy with stuff so it's not a big deal. So, you've been having fun with Marsh huh? Sounds like you guys are getting along real well. Oh, and I get out around June, why you ask?**

**Your friend,**

**Jack**

_Yeah, Marsh and I are the best of friends and I wanted to know when you get out of school because I want to go visit you sometime.  
_

**Really? You want to visit me? Are you sure, because I live in a city and I know you don't really feel comfortable about that.  
**

_It's okay, I've gotten so much better at being near things that I don't feel so uncomfortable about it besides, I really want to see you and thank you in person for everything you've done.  
_

**I haven't done anything special.  
**

_Yes you have, you've done more than you can ever imagine and I can't wait to see you.  
_

**Wow, I really don't know what to say other than, where you you want to meet?  
**

_Just tell me the place and I'll be there.  
_

**Okay then, I live in Burgess so how about at the pond near the woods? **

_Sure, I can't wait to finally meet you.  
_

**You're telling me! I'm going to meet the summer spirit, that's way too cool. Can't wait to hang out with you.  
**

**Your friend,**

**Jack  
**

The winter spirit took in the cold air as he sat in the railings of his balcony, even though he had sounded eager to meet Siria at Burgess he felt a huge pit in his stomach; he knew that at that moment, all the lies, all the charades would be off. Jack looked at his injured hand, the pinky had healed itself and it looked new but it was still tender, the time was nearing and as much as he didn't want it to come he had to tell her. Since their time on May Day, he didn't feel right anymore to play all these different people; he had gotten her trust, they promised each other to be friends till the end, right? So, why keep it up? He felt confident that their friendship would help them both get through this rather unfortunate and confusing event.

Now, as would be expected one would think, Jack, didn't you say you would do anything to keep this a secret? So why now, when you seem to be out of the clear? To answer this one has to go a few days back, after their time on May day; Jack learned that Siria hadn't told him everything.

* * *

_Jack gently wrapped the gauze around his little finger, the wounds had already begun to heal but it still stung with the intensity from the first winter spirit had never felt such a pain in his life and he didn't want to feel such a thing ever again. He had to be more cautious, he had to make sure he was protected before he did something as dumb as that again. Jack let out a sigh of relief when he finished dressing his wounds, the winter spirit observed his handy work, not bad, it barely looked noticeable against his porcelain skin.  
_

_"Great" Jack said to himself "Just got to watch over it and make sure it's good and I'll be alright." the young winter spirit then headed out of the bathroom, he made sure he acted as casual as possible as to not draw attention to himself.  
_

_"Are you sure you can't lend me any of your yetis?"_

_"I am sorry Tooth but now ve are in middle of production."_

_"Then what about...um, maybe not the elves. Oh, but I really need help."_

_"You need help in what?" The two experienced guardians looked towards the sound of the voice, the winter spirit was standing at the entrance of the hallway._

_"Ah Jack" North said "Maybe you can help vith Tooth's problem."_

_Jack looked to the colorful guardian "What's wrong Tooth?"_

_"It's my helpers" Tooth started "A good bunch of them have gotten sick and I need to take care of them and make sure they get better but I can't go retrieving teeth and taking care of my ladies at the same time. My other divisions are already spread thin among the work and I came to North asking for help."_

_"But I need yetis here at pole." North said as he ended her sentence. _

_"It's that bad huh?" Jack said to Tooth, the guardian sighed in defeat._

_"Okay, I'll help you Tooth." _

_"Really!?" Tooth said, Jack nodded his head "Oh, thank you so much Jack."_

_"No problem." Jack said, with a big smile Tooth called for Baby Tooth "Okay Baby Tooth, you ready for this?"_

_The helper nodded enthusiastically._

_"I need you to help guide Jack to the houses and retrieve the teeth, can you do that?"_

_Baby Tooth nodded again._

_"You ready?" _

_"I said are you ready!"_

_This went on for a bit longer, Tooth loved to prep up her ladies every so often before they go off to a mission. Once Tooth had her helper pumped she flew to North how gave her a bag and then flew to over to Jack. _

_"Here you go Jack" She said as she handed over the bag "Just try not to wake up the kids and please remember to leave money under their pillow. We don't want another fiasco like last time." _

_"Don't worry about it Tooth." Jack assured the guardian "We'll be in and out and done before you know it." The teenager then looked at Tooth's helper "Ready Baby Tooth?" Baby Tooth nodded happily and with the blessing of the wind the pair flew off to help the guardian of memories collect her precious teeth.  
_

* * *

_"Okay okay, I won't wake him..."  
_

_"Yeah I know"_

_"Yeah, I know...Baby Tooth, it'll be fine this time, I promise." Jack put his hands up in defense as he tried to explain to the mini fairy his good intentions. the duo had almost been caught more than five times during their teeth round up and it was mostly because of Jack's doing. In Montana they almost got caught because Jack accidentally stepped on a tack and the pain caused him to hit the wall, almost waking the child that slept. Another one of these incidents happened in China where Jack let out a small "snow day," as one would suspect Baby Tooth was not amused with the so called accidents and she became ever so cautious of Jack's movements._

_"Okay, I'm going in." Jack whispered as he propped open the window and climbed in the room. The child in question was fast asleep in his bead, his thoughts far beyond the clouds and awaiting for the tooth fairy to bring him a quarter for his tooth but in this case, the winter spirit. Jack cautiously made his way towards the bed, once he was sure the kid was fast asleep ever so gently slipped his hand under the pillow and retrieved the tooth. Once in his hand Baby Tooth flew over and placed the now missing tooth with a quarter. With that the retrieval on this house was a success and the pair zoomed out of the house before the boy woke up._

_After a long journey of mishaps and success, the tooth grabbing duo made their way back to Tooth's palace. The intricate structure was at the epicenter of a thriving ravine. There were scores of mini fairies zooming in and out of the area, each group off to do their duties and help in the effort of keeping the children of the world believing in the Tooth Fairy. With a heavy sack filled with teeth in tow the friends landed at the entrance of the main palace; Tooth zoomed in and out through the corridors, her mind in different places.  
_

_"Okay, I got to categorize the teeth a the west wing...and Oh, I forgot the soup!"_

_"Looks like your walking on pins and needles Tooth." Jack yelled out from where he and Baby Tooth waited._

_"Oh!" Tooth said as she flew over to them "You're back! So, how did it go? You guys didn't cause to much trouble did you?"_

_"Everything went perfect." Jack said, Baby Tooth tapped him on his head "Okay, we sorta hit a few bumps on the road but nothing too serious."_

_"Well, as long as you both were careful." Tooth said as she took the bag of teeth off of Jack's hands._

_"Jack" Tooth began "what happened to your pinky?" The winter spirit froze when he heard the question, oh great, she saw._

_"Oh this?" Jack said as he showed her his injury "I accidentally smashed my pinky on a door but don't worry about it, it's okay."_

_"Are you sure?" Tooth said with concern "It looks pretty bad."_

_"I'm sure." Jack assured the queen of the fairies "By the way, how are your girls doing Tooth?" Jack asked, Baby Tooth returned back to her mother's side._

_"Oh, their doing much better." Tooth explained "It's weird though, my ladies have never gotten sick during summer."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Well, they said that some of the places they've gone are colder than what they usually are." Tooth said, Jack could tell she was really puzzled by it. "I should really ask Bunnymund to contact the summer spirit and get that fixed right away, I can't have another section fall ill."_

_"I'm sure everything will be alright." Jack replied "It must be some sort of off season or something."_

_"Maybe" Tooth said with a sigh "Anyways, thank you so much for helping out today, you really took a load off my wings."_

_"I don't want to take all the credit." Jack said with a smile "Thank Baby Tooth more, she made sure I was on track." _

_"Thank you for keeping him in line Baby Tooth." Tothiana said, the little helper was brought in for a well deserved hug. "Oh Jack, I almost forgot." Tooth then said as she broke her hug "I have a little treat for you as a reward for helping me out today."  
_

_"Really?" Jack said in surprise "What is it?"_

_"Wait right here." Tooth instructed, she then zoomed into the kitchen._

_"What do you think it is?" Jack asked Baby Tooth who in turn shrugged her elbows "Got no clue either huh."_

_"Here it is!" Tooth cried out cheerfully as she came back into view "Ta Da!" She exclaimed as she produced a fairly sized lollipop. "The best part is that it's sugar-free so you won't get any cavities on your pearly-whites."_

_"Wow Thank Tooth." Jack said as he took the gift and popped it into his mouth. "Tastes pretty good for sugar-free."_

_"Oh, well you know I try." Tooth replied with a blush._

_"I should really get back." The winter spirit said as he looked towards the outside "It's getting dark."_

_"Oh right!" The Tooth Fairy replied as she snapped from her blush, she then led Jack to the door. "Thanks again for helping me out Jack."_

_"No problem!" Jack said with a smile "See you later B.T." he then said to the mini fairy who in turn waved him goodbye. With that the teenager was airborne again, zipping past the swarms of fairies and high into the air. He flew pasts mountains and other terrain as the sky turned into the many shades of orange, purple and pink. The sundown was a good way to end the day from helping his fellow guardians._

_"I wonder what Siria is doing." Jack said to himself as he enjoyed his lollipop "Maybe collecting the sun's rays again."_

_Jack kept flying among the clouds until a streak of orange caught his attention. Without any thought Jack broke away from his course to the north and shot straight towards the streak; in his curiosity in wanting to know what it was, Jack didn't pay attention to where he was going or rather who he was running into._

_Smack!_

_"Ah!" Jack cried out "What did I hit!?" The collision caused Jack spit out his lollipop "Damn..." the teenager mumbled as he watched his treat fall down; his vision was soon blocked by brown. It was a bird that he had crashed into and it was certainly not happy. The creature furiously chirped at the winter spirit and without another thought swooped down to where the streak disappeared._

_"Sorry about that." Jack cried out to the bird "Jeez, that brown bird really was at a rush from that orange streak." Jack then mentally slapped himself as his words echoed in his head. Brown bird, orange streak...realization swept through Jack "Siria!" he cried as he resumed his quick decent through the clouds. Exactly what was going on? Once Jack broke out of the clouds and into clear sky he could see the trail that Siria left as she crashed onto the hard earth. The bird frantically flapped near the resting place of the one who created such a mess. The winter spirit hid himself near vegetation to see what had caused his friend to fall from the sky. _

_"Come on Siria" Jack whispered "Get up." As if by command the sun girl began to prop herself up; her hat was gone and her hair undone. Just as she brought herself up she fell again and broke into a coughing fit. Jack was horrified at what he saw, puffs of grey smoke spewed with every cough and the glow she always had around flickered and at times dangerously came close to going out. Flint chirped hysterically in trying to get the girl to snap out of the fit; thankfully with a cough ending with fire she was able to._

_"Flint..." Siria breathed out "I'm growing...cold..." The tired girl then began to slowly crawl out of the ditch she made; she then almost robotically reached out for her hat and placed it on her hat she didn't even fix her hair.  
_

_"I'll be better with another trip to the desert." Siria deadpanned "This is just temporary." Without another word the girl launched herself to the sky and disappeared into the clouds; Flint reluctantly followed behind. Jack looked up to the sky where the two disappeared, he tried processing the scene that transpired in front of him and then, it all clicked. Tooth's fairies became sick because of the season, the season they are in now is summer and the spirit who controlled summer was sick! How didn't Jack see this before? what if there were signs but he just ignored them? He had to confront her about this, he had to. Then, another thought came to him, he is cold. What if he put her at risk with every meeting, what if his presence sped up this illness that inflicted his friend._

_"I guess the jigs up." Jack said in defeat "I gotta tell her who I am before this gets worse." With disappointment in his voice the winter spirit resumed his route in the sky. What a horrible way to end a good day such as this._

* * *

Jack sighed again as he looked on into the horizon; he knew this day would come but he didn't think it would come so soon, it felt way too soon but what other choice did he have? He couldn't just watch his good friend struggle with her illness if he could be contributing to it. He had doubts of what she would say but he was certain that their time together had changed her views about him; he could only hope it had.

* * *

A man looked on in horror as he walked around and observed the sight of what looked to be a meteor crash. A woman dressed in clothes befitting a queen watched silently as the man inspected the scene; his face turned in disgust of what he saw.

"What disrespect for the forest." He proclaimed, he then looked to the woman "Why have you summoned me to such a site Great Mother?" the man asked as he bowed his head in respect to the great entity in front of him; her essence carried the wind of one so regal.

"I have a task for you Cernunnos, Spirit of the Forest." The great lady said. "It revolves with this such incident."

"Tell me your wish and it shall be so."

"I want you to wake the spirit of autumn and I want you both to act as my representatives in the presence of the guardians."

"Why do you seek council with the guardians Great Mother?" Cernunnos asked the woman before them.

"I seek punishment." The woman answered sternly.

"Punishment? Is it this? Have the good protectors done this to anger you?"

"No, it is not them that has done such a thing but a one that has committed such act. I seek to bring punishment the winter spirit."

Cernunnos looked up to the woman, her face clearly depicted her disapproval of the winter spirit for what ever he had so done. "To punish the winter would be fruitless Great Mother, he is an entity of free will and a newly indicted guardian. The others will not be pleased"

"The winter spirit is first and foremost under my jurisdiction." The woman snapped "His loyalty is first to me and if he so much crosses me he would promptly receive punishment!"

"Has he crossed you?"

"No" The woman said "He has done more than cross me, the winter spirit has broken one of my laws." The spirit of the forest's ears pricked up when he heard those words. Had the winter spirit really broken Mother Nature's command? He knew the youth was thick-headed and mischievious but would he really go as far as to do such a thing?"

"When did you receive word of this?" the entity asked.

"Months ago, that is when he first broke my word." The woman answered plainly.

"If you had word of this beforehand then why now?" Cernunnos asked "Why act now instead of when he first committed the act?"

"I hoped he would learn his lesson with situations I have personally put him in but it seems reason does not set in his head and it seems he will not cease his activities. Now, with your assistance I must reduce to more public actions and bring him before his comrades."

"Will he be able to prove himself innocent Great Mother?"

"No," Mother Nature said harshly "Jack Frost is guilty as charged."

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Got questions? Feel like flaming me for the hell of it? Please don't hesitate to ask!**

**Till next time!**


	13. Chapter 12

**So, apparently some of you have turned into puddles of emotion? Well, hopefully you guys can solidify quickly enough to read this next installment. Enjoy!**

* * *

Siria played around with her hat as she looked at her reflection on the orb, hair up or hair down, what looked more suitable?

"I think it doesn't matter." Siria said as she let her hair fall "I am the spirit of freedom so my appearance should be more free. What do you think Flint?" The bird looked at her and nodded and then pointed up to the sky.

"Yes Flint I'll make sure to be back in the sky before dusk." Siria promised "I might have gotten a bit sick but I promised Jack I would see him in June and it's finally June." Flint gave the girl an uneasy look, was it safe to go to a town in her condition?

"Don't worry Flint." the girl reassured the bird "We will meet outside of the town so the community will be safe." With a quick adjustment of her hat Siria flew towards the direction of 42.3000° N, 71.8000° W where she knew she would find Burgess; Flint followed closely behind. The pair flew across the sky until they came across a small, lively town; Burgess.

"This is it" Siria said excitedly "We should just wait around here until the schools let out." The sun girl waited within the cloudless sky, her hands wrapped tenderly around her satchel that carried all the letters. She waited eagerly for the boy who wrote them to her; a boy who sadly never came.

* * *

Jack focused on what he would say, this time he was not covered in mud or hiding behind the guise of words; the youth was finally who he always was: Jack Frost, the Winter Spirit. Jack took in a deep breath and quickened flight pace, the kids at Burgess should be coming out of school to enjoy their summer vacation.

The winter spirit neared the town of Burgess and could see the orange silhouette that awaited him. The winter spirit took his wits about him and rushed towards the girl who awaited him. Just as he was close enough to make out her face his vision turned black, nothing. Jack would struggled within the confines of what looked to be a bag.

"Not again!" he cried as pushed on the material.

"Let me out!"

"Let me out!"

The youth's pleas were futile against his captures, they would not let him have his way. The captures dragged him away from the sky over Burgess, away from his chance to making things right. The events that transpired with that action of pulling him out of the sky would ring in his ears for who knows how long. At this very moment, Jack Frost was now considered a criminal.

* * *

"Hey! Let me out!" Jack cried out from inside the bag, his thrashing about made it hard for his captures to keep the bag steady. For what seemed like forever inside the cramped space, the bag was let to drop and the teenager landed with a loud _Thud!_

Jack scrambled inside the bag but eventually found the mouth of the bag. Quickly, the spirit pushed himself out and found that he was in the main room of North's Workshop.

"Guys, don't you think it's getting a bit old stuffing me inside bags?" Jack said playfully, he looked around and found himself in front of all four of the guardians, each one sported a disappointed frown. What did he do this time?

"I elected he hog-tied your sorry hide but they felt this would be better." Jack sharply turned around to see two men. The first man looked strong with long, straight hair that was tied back and had antlers sprouting out of his head; he wore what looked to be ancient clothing. The second man looked different from the first; sure he looked strong but he also looked older from the first. The second man had mist grey eyes and dark brown with a few traces of silver to show his age, he wore a hat, poncho and other old western clothes; basically, this man looked like Clint Eastwood from 'The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly just replace the guns with lassos and in his hand he grasped a long, straight staff that surpassed him in height.

"What are you doing here Rusty?" Jack said with annoyance, the older had smirked.

"Boy, you've gotten yourself in a heap of trouble." Rusty replied, he then produced Jack's staff from behind his back.

"Hey!" Jack snapped "Give that back!"

"Now Frost," the older man started "I would give this back to you, you know I would but it's not for me to decide."

"Then whose is it?" Jack snarled.

"Mother Nature."

Jack looked to the one who spoke: the horned man. What was he saying? What did he mean? "What do you mean it's Mother Nature's decision if I get my staff back?" He then looked to the guardians "What's going on here!?"

"This is a sentencing Jack." North answered in a serious tone "Your sentencing Jack."

"Sentencing?" Jack said in disbelief "What sentencing? I haven't done anything wrong!"

"Really" Rusty said "Then who have you been in cahoots with lately Frost?"

"I don't know what cahoots means you Lone Ranger." Jack snapped "Now, give me back my staff, this is ridiculous!"

Rusty glanced at the horned man who in turn slightly nodded his head, with a tap of his own staff dissipated into a gush of air. The air surrounded Jack and before the youth knew it his arms were bound to his sides by a lasso.

"Like I already told you" Rusty said as he solidified "you are in a heap of trouble. Now, if you can keep yourself quiet for just a moment you'll learn why we're here."

"Fine." Jack said with a pout, with another nod from Rusty the man with the antlers made his way in front of everyone.

"I am Cernunnos" the man started "Lord of the Forest and helper to Spirit of Spring." he then motioned to Rusty "This, as you have discovered is Rusty Calmbreeze, Spirit of Autumn; we both have been called upon by the Great Mother to act as representatives to pass judgement on Jack Frost."

"Exactly what did he do mate?" Bunny asked "I mean, I know the kid can be a gumby at times but it couldn't have been that bad, could it Alder?"

"Alder!?" Jack said in shock "You're Alder?"

"Yes, I am the very same" Cernunnos calmly replied "As expected I work hand-in-hand with the good lady but I much prefer my known form. The fact that I must appear in such a state proves the importance of this meeting." Cernunnos then recomposed himself "To answer your question Bunnymund, it would sound uncredible if it came from my mouth, this is something Jack Frost must answer." All the magical beings now focused their attention to the bound spirit that kneeled on the wood floor.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jack said "I haven't done anything."

"I wouldn't say messing with the seasons as being nothing." Rusty said, Jack's eyes grew wide.

"How...how do you know about that?" Jack said with surprise, all the guardians except for North gasped in shock.

"Jack, how could you mess with the seasons?" Tooth asked in disbelief.

"I didn't mess with all the seasons" Jack explained "I just...started hanging out with the summer spirit." Jack let out a nervous laugh, the room grew with this confession.

"You did what!?" Bunny snapped, breaking the silence "You bloody did what!?"

"We just hung out" Jack retorted "you know, normal friend stuff; it's not a crime."

"Actually Jack Frost" Cernnunos replied "such a thing is, in fact, it is a law from the the Great Mother herself."

"What? But i'm friends with Flora and she didn't say anything about that."

"That is because Xochiquetzal is not your seasonal opposite." Cernunnos tone became more serious "Do you know what you could have done!"

"I...I..."

"You deliberately disobeyed the Great Mother and what is worse, you've put not only yourself but that child in danger as well!"

"It's not like I wanted to hurt her!" Jack cried out, he took in a breath "I just wanted to have some fun and I was going to tell her everything today but you guys stuffed me into a bag and brought me here before I could."

"And what good would that do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Have you not noticed?" the horned man asked "Have you not seen the harm your ways have caused?"

"What? I..."

"That little miss hasn't been sick in 500 hundred years." Rusty said as he cut of Jack's train of thought "And now that you've appeared it's now that she does."

"I was going to fix all that." Jack snapped "I know I can fix everything."

"And what about yourself?" Cernunnos pressured the spirit "From the look on your face I can tell you have already experience the consequences of your actions." Jack looked away as he finished saying those words, the ghost pain on his pinky reminded him of it.

"As suspected." Cernunnos sighed, he then cleared his throat "As you can see, this spirit has admitted to breaking the law of the Great Mother. Said law clearly states that no opposing seasons can come in contact under any reason save for the matter of the Ginnunggap. Guardian or not, in breaking this law Jack Frost must be punished." He then looked to North "Can you bring yourself to accepting this ruling?"

North looked at his fellow guardians and then to Jack; he didn't like this one bit but he knew that this matter had to be addressed accordingly and could not be left unchecked. "Do vhat you must." Was his answer.

"As it were." Cernunnos continued,he then looked to the teenager "Jack Frost: Spirit of Winter and Guardian of Fun, by the will of her Great, Mother Nature, you are hereby exiled..."

"What!?" Jack protested "You can't-"

"Silence!" Cernunnos roared "I was tasked to pass judgement on behalf of the Great Mother and I pass it now. You are hereby exiled to the barren tundra. Your staff, at this point is confiscated and you will be incarcerated and monitored until Mother Nature has found you back into her favor."

"But...what if we need Jack?" Tooth asked "What if Pitch comes back or worse?"

"I wouldn't fret too much about that Miss." Rusty replied "Because of this lolligagger's duty as a guardian and to his season he will be let out to do all that but he'll be monitored just the same."

Tooth sighed in relief but she still held her disapproving gaze towards Jack, she returned back to where the rest stood.

"You must understand Jack Frost" Cernunnos continued "Mother Nature only thinks of what is best for you, for all of us."

"What about Siria?" Jack questioned "What's going to happen to her?"

"The Summer Spirit is as of now forbidden to come near the earth, for her safety and the rest she must stay in the sky."

"That's not fair! She didn't know!"

"But she did know better." Cernunnos stated "That girl knew more than anything about such behavior but because of your involvement you have clouded her judgement." Jack looked away.

"Now then, anymore that you have to say for yourself before we lead you away?" Jack kept quiet, he just couldn't find anything else to say all could only feel the drained sensation from everything that had happened before him. How, could all of this have gone wrong?

"No." Jack sighed in defeat, he was absolutely done.

"Very well." the forest spirit said calmly, he then looked to Rusty.

"Alright Frost" Rusty finally said "Get up, time to go." Without another word Jack brought himself up; with head hung low he walked towards the autumn spirit. "Don't feel bad boy." Rusty told him "It's just for now and then you'll be back creatin' hell for all of us in a quick second." Jack kept his gaze down, Rusty's words where no comfort.

"Right then, catch North." Rusty threw Jack's staff towards the Russian who caught the object just in time. The westerner then took hold of Jack's arm and said "Hold on to your breeches." With a tap of his staff the two spirits dissipated into the gush of air and left to their destination, away from North's Workshop.

"This is horrible day." North said as he rubbed his temple "I did not think it vould come to this."

"Yes, but this is the way the Great Mother has willed it." Cernunnos replied "North, may I have private council with you?" North glanced at the other guardians who in turn excused themselves to the other room, the two entities were now alone in the main room.

"Vhat is it that you vant to talk about?" North questioned.

"Mother Nature believes she wasn't the only one who had suspicions that this was happening, you knew something was happening did you not?"

North sighed "I had suspicion but vas not aware of vhat it vas exactly. For Jack to break law, it does not seem so."

"It was bound to happen."

"Vhat do you mean?"

"Seasonal opposites have a most complicated existence."

* * *

"Oh I am a fool for thinking he was my friend!" Siria cried out "I am such a fool!"

"Don't beat yourself up about it Siria" Flora said as to try to comfort the summer child "None of us knew what he was doing."

"But I should have seen the signs." Siria protested "I should have known that, that vile thing that had poisoned me was none other than that evil spirit, that deceitful Jack Frost!"

"Jack isn't vile, maybe a little naive but not vile." Flora pointed out "What happened to you Siria? didn't you find him as your dear friend moments ago?"

"Not anymore" Siria deadpanned "He is nothing to me anymore."

"Well that really is a shame." Flora said sadly, Siria glared at the older spirit "Why are you really here Flora, is there more to this than just this treachery from the winter spirit?"

Flora didn't like going to other spirits with bad news, it just wasn't becoming of her but what else could she do? Her loyalty was to Mother Nature first and foremost so when the Great Mother Came to her with this task she couldn't say no; never to the Great Mother. Though she sounded sincere about the actions the winter spirit took she was not at all happy and what was more, she felt as though she bore some sort of responsibility in all of this.

Flora huffed "Well, it seems the Great Mother has passed judgement on you and has asked me to deliver it." she sighed "You've been restrained to the sky, you can never touch the ground as long as the Mother Nature seems fit."

"Fine by me" Siria snapped "I was going to keep myself in the sky anyways." without another word Siria shot up towards the sky and far away from the world below. Down there were those who were full of deceit and lies. She was sure that once she grew better from her illness she would have forgotten about Jack and all he had done and everything would be nothing more but a hated memory. The sky was where she belonged and nothing more; this was freedom, away from the trials of the world below. So, if this was freedom and she knew it well, then why? Why did she feel this overbearing weight that threatened to pull her right back down.

* * *

"This is where you will be staying." Rusty said as he tapped at the ice wall with his staff, the icy barrier rose and revealed a barren, ice cavern; his new home. The autumn spirit led the youth inside where he then released him of his bounds; the teenager instantly dropped to the floor.

"Now don't be like that" Rusty told the boy "Mopping and feeling sorry for your self ain't gonna fix all of this."

Jack said nothing.

Rusty gave a tired sigh and kneeled to Jack's level "Now listen here, I ain't your pa' or anything so I can't tell you much but I will tell you this. Sometimes things don't seem fair and it isn't but you can't be moppin' around like this, it's not going to change anything; ain't no use.

Jack stayed silent.

"Yeah..." Rusty raid as he patted Jack on his shoulder "No use moppin'." Rusty then picked himself up and began walking towards the entrance.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Rusty turned around to look at the winter teen who now looked up to him.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you being nice to me? Jack said again "You and I aren't the best of friends and I thought you had a kick in watching me get locked up. Actually, one of the last people I would think would be nice to me."

"You might not be in my favor kid but even I know when to cut the sass."

"But why?"

"Because" Rusty said with a slight smile "Before all of this, before I was made into the autumn spirit, I was a father and I had a boy just like you. He made a ton of mistakes and would mope around the same way you did, I would always tell him it ain't worth the trouble. You see, " Rusty was now fully looking at the boy "in blaming yourself you would never move on, you would never change but in seeing past that, in learning, you can change for the better."

"And me being sent here is going to change that?"

"That's up for you to decide." Rusty told him "Do you accept how things are now or will you change them for the better?" the older man then let out a huff "Well, seems that'll be enough small talk for today. Time for your hours to start." With that Rusty walked towards the entrance and now stood outside.

"Thanks for the talk." Jack said with a weak smile.

"Don't mention it." Rusty tapped at the ice and the ice wall closed shut; Jack's time in isolation now officially started.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Got questions? Feel like flaming me for the hell of it? Please don't hesitate to ask!**

**Till next time!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Enjoy!**

* * *

There was nothing that went on in the ice prison, no words, no laughter, nothing; silence. The only sound that can be heard was the howling of the harsh, cold wind on the outside. This was isolation, the sense of being away from those you know and those you truly care about; this kind of thing was meant for criminals and Jack Frost certainly was no criminal. How could they think it was criminal to befriend someone? To bond with someone and create this invisible thread of friendship with them that seemed unbreakable. Why must it be that those who are so different have this restraint, this separation by things that which seem so ridiculous? What is an opposite?

By definition, opposite means different, it means that it has no defining quality to that which it's being compared to but this didn't make any sense. In just a matter of months the youth had seen that the definition of opposite was just as it described; a definition. A collection of words to separate something from another and say it is not possible, an invisible law that dictates all and says it can't be done. So, if it can't be done then how was a winter spirit such as himself been able to befriend his seasonal opposite? He could've just said no, he could have let the notion go and continued his way of life; that unique rhythm that all follow and respect but he didn't. From this experience up til now he had learned that not everybody is what they seemed; that the most sweet of things can bear the most secrets, that harsh winds can turn into soft breezes and that not everything under the sun has a smile on it's face. Jack had learned all of this but now, what was this isolation suppose to teach him? Was it that he was suppose to change just as Rusty had said or was this punishment all that it was, a punishment.

"What am I suppose to learn?" Jack muttered under his breath, he then looked up to the ceiling "What am I suppose to learn here MiM!"

No answer.

"Just as I thought." Jack huffed "You never say anything to me." The teenager leaned against the cold wall that surrounded him, what was he suppose to learn? The cowboy told him that it was up to him to decide what this change would be, this lesson learned but exactly what was it? Was it that he should follow the rules? No, that can't be it, that would make little difference on someone as mischievous as Jack. the teenager then looked at his once injured hand, Alder said he has already seen the consequences of his actions but what did that mean? Did this hold the clue he was looking for?

"I don't get it" Jack said to himself "It was just an accident, it's not like she wanted to hurt me." then a thought struck him "She didn't mean to hurt me but...Ugh, I'm such an idiot!" The missing piece finally revealed itself to him, he was the absolute source of Siria's illness. Jack thought he just contributed to it but he now knew he was in fact the root of it; how could this have evaded his thoughts? How could he not see that it was his doing? Maybe, it was the thought that the mud could have kept them both safe from each others effects, maybe he was just in denial for this long but now he understood, now he could see the reason.

"I was hurting you this whole time." Jack breathed out "And I just couldn't see it." His thoughts flashed back to when he saw the young girl drop from the sky, this whole time she was slowly becoming worse and worse because of him. For so long Jack saw his element of something of creation, a source of fun and goodwill. He rarely thought of the downside of his being, the snowstorms that devastated lives and the cold that stopped all activity in its wake; he was double-edged sword and he had almost forgotten about it.

"I hate this!" Jack protested, he then looked to the wall the separated him from the outside "Hey, I wanna get out! I learned my lesson!"

No response.

Jack picked himself up and went towards the wall "I get now! Let me out already!" Still no response, Jack banged on the ice "Hey!"

"Dang it boy, quit your ruckus" A voice from the outside cried out "can't a spirit such as myself get some well deserved rest!"

"Rusty, is that you?"

"How many other spirits do ya' know that sleep during summer." Rusty replied "It's my shift at the moment anyways."

"Well I've figured out what I'm suppose to learn!" Jack called out "I know it now."

"Good for you" Rusty huffed "It still won't get yourself out of there though."

"Why not?"

"Did you forget your sentencing Frost? You don't get out till Mother Nature says so, she's spearheading this whole company."

Jack sighed "How long have I been in here?"

"I'd say about a week."

Jack hit his head on the ice "It feels like forever."

"You're just going to have to get use to it." The older man said "Now shut your trap so I can get some sleep, a yeti should be here soon to switch shifts so you can peck at him when he does come."

"Hey, where's the compassion, man?"

Rusty lightly laughed "You ask too much Frost, now pipe down or I'll settle you down myself."

"Fine" The winter spirit huffed. Jack then sat cross-legged on the floor of his jail cell and scratched at the ice in front of him, barely making a dent on the structure. The mischievous boy's antics could be heard from the outside of the cell, irritating the sleepy cowboy.

"Dang it Frost!" Rusty snapped "If you don't quit that right now I'm gonna go in there and hog-tie you."

"What is it with you and hog-tying me?"

"Nothing, now quit that scratching."

"What, scratching? You mean this scratching?" Jack scratched at the wall some more.

"Yes, that!"

"Yes? Do it? Okay!" Jack jumped up and began scratching all about the barrier; Rusty rubbed his temples "Oh, I don't get enough for this." He murmured, then suddenly a portal appeared in front of the autumn spirit and a yeti walked out from it.

"Thank The Moon Man you're here!" Rusty cried out in relief "I was about to go in there and...huh?" The yeti presented the man a letter that read urgent; Rusty took the letter and opened it.

_To Rusty:_

_The heat wave has still not been stopped, Mother Nature has asked you to resolve the problem. Do not mention this information to Jack Frost._

_Best regards,_

_Nicholas St. North  
_

"Well I'll be damned." Rusty muttered as he finished the note "It's all going to shambles ain't it?" The yeti nodded it's head. "Gotta get that situation fixed up before we end up having forest fires." The older man then looked to the ice prison.

"Frost, a yeti is taking over so I'll be taking my leave." He then looked at the yeti "The kid says he's learned his lesson so he'll be trying to find ways to get himself out, don't let him get to ya'." The yeti nodded his head in response. With that Rusty tapped at his cane at the ground and dissipated leaving the yeti in charge of the accused convict.

* * *

"Hey, let's play cards, you got a deck of cards on ya'?"

No response.

"Come on!" The teenager whined "You gotta have some cards."

The yeti huffed.

"Ha, I knew you had cards!" Jack declared "Come on, open the wall and we can play Go Fish or B.S or 21 or Black Jack or..."

The yeti that watched over the obnoxious teenager grew irritated, he had not been in watch for the span of 20 minutes and already he wanted to go back to the paradise known as North's Workshop. The yeti was determined not to fall for this annoyances antics and open the wall.

"...or Old Maid, or Poker or..."

The yeti resisted the urge to smack him, oh how the urge grew by the second.

"...Spite and Malice or Texas Hold 'em or War or Crazy Eights or..."

The yeti was losing the battle.

"And there's Pope Joan and Belote oh, and if you really feel like having a fun time we can play Kings but then we would need wine and I don't think people would be too proud of me for drinking so I guess we can use eggnog, then again..."

Jack stopped abruptly and looked above to see a furious yeti towering over him.

"Oh hey!" Jack said casually "You figured out what game you want to play?" The yeti picked up the winter spirit by the hood of his sweater.

"Hey, there's no need to treat me this way!" Jack protested "I have rights!" The yeti glared at the winter spirit and grumbled something inaudible to him. Jack gave the creature a sly smirk.

"You know what, I know a great game we can play! We can..." Jack paused as he was about to sneeze "We...can...Ahhhhh!" The yeti tried to protect himself from the incoming sneeze but instead of sneezing the boy blew out ice which caused the yeti to drop him completely and back into a wall. The now discombobulate yeti aggressively wiped at his eyes to rid of the ice that was blown into his face, using this opportunity Jack scrambled to get the snow globe that hung around the yeti's neck. With the stealth of a feline Jack took hold of the globe and yanked it from the yeti's neck, once the yeti figured out what has transpiring he launched himself towards the direction of the youth and missed.

"You know," Jack retorted "Rusty did say not to fall for my tricks." Again the yeti charged.

"Whoops, missed." the youth taunted, again the yeti charged, causing Jack to run outside and tap on the wall before the yeti could get a hold of him the wall closed; keeping it inside and away from the mischievous teenager.

"Sorry it had to end up like this." Jack said apologetically "But I have to fix up my mistakes." The trapped yeti banged at the entrance.

"Don't worry" Jack cried out as he shook the globe to his wanted destination "When I fix everything I'll tell North you're here." With that he threw the globe to release the portal, off he went to fix what the bond he had broken, even if it would be their last meeting he wanted them both to be on good terms. Yes that's it, just to apologize and hope for the best, just apologize; this was his goal and Jack would achieve this in Burgess.

* * *

"What in tarnation!" Rusty cried out as he dodge an fire ball.

"I told you to leave!" Siria snapped "I am in no such mood for anything you've come to ask."

"Listen here missy" The autumn spirit scolded the child "Your attitude ain't doing the people a whole lot of good. You've let out a heat wave across this whole nation and you are threatening lives, this isn't what we stand for."

"As if I care for mortals!" the girl spat to the older man "And for another thing, I do not tolerate other spirits anymore." Another fire ball began to create in her hand "If you come to bother me again I will attack you again and this time I will not miss."

"You are way over your head girl." Rusty warned as he summoned the wind, the summer girl chuckled.

"Are you forgetting one crucial fact Calmbreeze." Siria said "Wind only increases fire." Rusty was taken aback, he ceased the winds and glared at the little girl, she had become cunning and devious. This is not the way a bringer of freedom should act, just when had she become so cold-hearted?

"Fine." Rusty huffed "But this won't be the last, if anything, the Guardians will stop this madness." Siria's temperature rose when she heard that statement, her orange eyes turned to dark red.

"And I hate the Guardians the most!" She yelled out as she released the fire ball "Leave my sight!" Rusty dodge the fire ball again, with a heavy sigh he retreated to the realm of Mother Nature. He was unsuccessful in bringing the summer spirit to her senses. If she couldn't be stopped then they would have to resort in contact the Guardians.

"I hate those guardians the most." Siria repeated to herself "Especially that Jack Frost."

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Got questions? Feel like flaming me for the hell of it? Please don't hesitate to ask!**

**Till next time!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Man, it's hot here!" Jack pointed out as he fanned himself "Why is it so hot?" The winter spirit had arrived at Burgess and has now standing by the town's main statue, he looked around; there was barely anyone outside and if they were they were either in a car or near a fan.**  
**

_"I don't blame them." _Jack thought _"It's way too hot to do anything."_ The winter teen tugged at the collar of his hoodie, he couldn't stand the heat he was now faced with, he needed the cold and quick.

"Hopefully Jamie is home and I can get out of this heat wave." Jack stepped walked towards the sidewalk, as soon as his ice skin touched the scorching pavement he instinctively recoiled his foot and well, it sort of went a little something like this._  
_

"Holy Crap That's Hot!" He cried out as he grabbed his foot, the teenager looked like quite a spectacle jumping up and down in an effort to lessen the harsh outcome.

"Not your best idea Frost." Jack told himself as he still held his foot. Once the feeling had subsided Jack looked to his foot; the hot pavement had burnt off the prints from his toes. The teenager fell down to the floor and sighed, the sidewalk was to hot for him to walk on, incredibly hot. He could fly but he didn't have his staff with him, the winter spirit scolded himself for not having gone to North's first and taking back his staff. The boy pouted at his misstep, this plan of his was not so well thought out. There was one only one thing he could do in this situation; wait for it to get dark and try to get to Jamie's then.

"I guess I'll have to stick around here for a bit longer." He grumbled, the winter spirit quickly took of his hoodie and placed it next to him, leaving him in his bounded trousers and the protection of the statue's shade. He looked to the scene in front of him, there was now no one, not even a car on the street. The heart of the town was barren as a ghost town, it wasn't lively as it was during winter. The road in front of him looked to rise and fall with the heat, the waves danced on its surface creating a hypnotic display in the heat. Jack could feel his eyelids closing he shook his head, the heat was making him sleepy, he couldn't let the hypnotic sense make him sleep but then again it was a very hot day and he could be sitting in the shade for the rest of the day; maybe a tiny nap, yeah, maybe a tiny nap.

* * *

The boy was startled awake by the honk of a car. He looked around him it was already twilight, he had slept way longer than he meant to. The teen rubbed his eyes and stretched himself out, it was much more cooler now than it was during the day. Jack put his sweater back on and picked himself off the ground, the bit of grass beneath him felt weird on his right foot but it was expected since it was the foot that he touched the pavement on. With his wits about him the teenager lightly touched the pavement with his left foot, the cement was still warm but tolerable for him now. With more caution Jack placed his right foot on the pavement, as expected his foot recoiled with the contact of heat to which he quickly shifted his weight on the foot to his heel. Jack took a step and slightly stumbled from the imbalance he was now faced with; again he took another step with this time having more control of his temporary handicap.

"I guess I'll have to limp my way to Jaime's house." he said as he took another step, the paces were small but he figured that if he could get a better grip on it he could widen his strides. The injured winter spirit made his way up the street, the shops that he passed were now lit up and he could see people browsing around the shops and enjoying the much cooler weather. The approaching night did seem nice and it was better than the harshness that was the day but Jack couldn't really enjoy it as much as he would like. For one, it was summer already and he couldn't start winter havoc...okay, he could but it would be too much work for him and he was already putting much effort on walking. The townspeople bustled around and the faint sound of different kinds of music can be heard coming from all sorts of sources. The winter spirit was doing pretty well walking on his own, most people on the streets were older so they didn't couldn't see him and the children that could see him didn't pay much attention since they were too busy enjoying themselves. The good town of Burgess were always important to Jack, not because this area was his home but because of these happy people and children, they always made his work and season worth it.

Jack now found himself in the quiet streets, away from the busy town center and to the area were the townspeople lived. The sidewalk before him was lit up by street lamps and from the lights that emanated from inside some of the residential spaces. For the most part, the teenager was alone on the streets, save for a few cars that drove past. To pass the time, Jack looked to each house and guessed the children that lived in it: Pippa lived in the blue house, the brothers lived on that white house in the corner and oh, cupcake lived in the light brown house at the end of the street.

Jack looked around him."Jaime's house should be around here." his head turned to every direction for the house in question, that distinctive wooden fence and that white color it had. Jack stood under a street lamp to have a better time looking for the house but it was still hard to spot his wanted destination. He squinted his eyes and tried even harder to see, still he couldn't find the house, then a car passed him by. This car was not heading into town but instead returning to a house; Jaime's house.

"Awesome timing!" Jack said happily as he wobbled-ran to where the car had parked. By the time Jack got to the fence the Bennett family had gotten out of the car and began unloading two cardboard boxes from the trunk. Jamie and his mom each carried a box as little Sophie bounced around them. They must must have come back from a trip, the winter spirit thought as he watched them enter the house. Completely forgetting about his foot Jack ran to the back of the house where, as expected, there was a light shinning from the second-story window.

"Jaime!" Jack cried out, no response.

"Hey Jaime!" he cried out again, still, no response.

"Hey!" Jack yelled this time throwing a snowball to get the boy's attention. The windows to the room opened to reveal a startled brown-haired boy.

"Hello?" he cautiously cried out into the darkness "Who's out there?"

"Who else?"

The young boy looked down to the direction to where he heard the voice. His eyes grew in amazement as the figure came into view; Jack Frost.

"Jack?" Jaime cried out surprise "What are you doing here!? Do you know what month this is!?"

"No but it's never to early to start winter." Jack said sarcastically "Come on Jaime, do you really think I'm that clueless?"

"The fact that the winter spirit is standing outside my window in the middle of summer sorta gives the impression."

"Oh, so you got jokes now?" Jack replied.

Jaime lightly laughed "Yes, I got jokes. So, what did you do this time Jack?"

"Okay, okay you got me." Jack confessed "I'm here to fix up a couple of things."

"Really? Like what?"

The teen rubbed his neck "Well, it's sort of a long story. Hey, if you let me come up I'll tell you."

"Sure!" Jaime cried out to the winter spirit "Fly on up!"

"Wish I could." Jack muttered under his breath, he then looked up "Jaime, can't you let me in from the front door or something?"

"Huh, why?" Jaime asked.

"I can't fly."

"What do you mean you can't fly!?" Jaime cried out "I thought your staff...wait, where is your staff?"

"That's sort of part of why I'm here." Jack replied "I sorta...kinda...got it confiscated."

Jaime blinked "Now this sounds a ton more interesting." He said "Don't worry Jack, just wait right there and I'll go open the door to the kitchen." The younger boy closed the window and ran out his bedroom, he bolted down the stairs and made sure his mother wasn't in the living room or kitchen, hopefully she was with Sophie and trying on the hand-me-down clothes they brought back from their grandmother's house. When everything looked secure Jamie opened the kitchen door that led to the backyard, there standing in front of him was his special friend waiting for him to open the door.

"Jack!" Jaime cried out as he hugged his favorite spirit.

"Hey kiddo." Jack said warmly, he returned the boy's hug "How you've been?"

"I've been great!" Jaime replied, the two friends broke their hug "But I can't say you've had it good."

"It's been one heck of a roller-coaster." Jack deadpanned. Jaime reached out for the winter spirit's hand "Come on" He told the older boy "Let's head up to my room and you can tell me your super long story." Jaime closed the kitchen door and led Jack to his room, the two boys made sure not to make so much noise as they passed Sophie's room as to not alert the parent. Once in the safety in the room Jaime closed the door and both boys sat on the bed.

"So" Jaime began "How did you lose your staff anyways?"

"Umm" Jack started "Remember when you asked me about the season spirits?"

"Yeah"

"And you remember when you asked me about a summer spirit?"

Jaime's eye widened "Jack, don't tell me you..."

"Yeah" Jack laughed lightly "Guess who made a new friend!"

"Still going around breaking the rules huh?" Jaime said as he shook his head.

"Hey, I didn't do anything bad." Jack said in justification "We were just friends and that's all that there's to it."

"So, how did you get in trouble." Jaime asked, the winter spirit let out a heavy sigh.

"Like I said we were just friends." he let out another sigh "And it all started with a simple letter." The teenager then began to describe the journey he took to becoming friends with the summer spirit. How he sent her letters under his name and became friends with her under another. He told the boy about the fun they had together and the things they told each other that brought their friendship even closer. He told of the risks he took and the consequences he suffered because of his choices. He talked about how he was, to his eyes, unjustly imprisoned and told that his friendship had to cease to exist.

"Then, I tricked the yeti and broke out of the ice jail." Jack said as he wrapped up his tale "Now I'm here and I'm looking for Siria so I can apologize."

"So, let me get this straight." Jamie said as he tried to wrap his head around the situation "You became friends with the summer spirit who didn't know who you were because you were two different people and you thought it was going to work out but then she got sick and you got your pinky almost burned off and then Mother Nature found out and she sent you to jail and told you to stop but you didn't really want to so you broke out of jail so you can apologize but you forgot your staff so you can't really fly and use much of your powers and now you're here, in my room as an escaped convict?"

"Yeah?"

"Jack are you crazy?" Jaime told the teen in front of him "I was playing around when I said you would turn into a puddle but this? Jack, this girl could really hurt you."

"I know" Jack said "but I can't have a kid hating me because of it. I need to apologize and clear my conscious."

"I don't know..." Jamie said with worry "It doesn't sound right." Jack looked at the young boy, he could see that his first believer was worried for his safety and Jack was worried for himself but he needed to clear his conscious, he just had to.

"Hey Jaime."

The boy looked up.

"We're friends right?"

"Yeah"

"And you're human and I'm a winter spirit right?"

"Yeah but what does this have to-"

"Just hear me out" Jack said as he cut off the boy's sentence "If we're friends, shouldn't this be a problem too?"

"No" was the young boy's answer.

"So, let me ask you this." the teen said "If a human like you and a spirit like can be friends then why can't two spirits be friends too?

"There's nothing wrong with it." Jaime replied "But Jack, you guys are seasonal opposites, even if you tried really hard it wouldn't work."

Jack sighed "I know but..." He looked down "We've had so much fun it's a bit unfair to have to stop so soon." he then looked to the Jaime "I just need to know that she doesn't hate me and that we can still be friends even though we wouldn't have fun anymore; that's all I'm here for."

"You just don't give up do you?" Jaime said with a smirk "If that's it, then I'll be more than happy to help you with that."

"Really?" Jack said with surprise in his voice "I thought you said this was a bad idea?"

"It is a bad idea." Jamie replied "That's why I'm going."

"You're just as bad as I am."

"Where do you think I get it from?" The two boys burst out laughing, even in a moment such as this they could laugh, Jaime had learned much from the mischievous spirit.

"Thanks for wanting to help out." Jack said with a smile.

"No problem" the young boy replied "It'll be fun to help out and oh..."

"Oh? What oh?"

"It'll be hot outside tomorrow."

"Yeah, what is up with that?" Jack asked "I mean I know it's summer but come on, it's like the sun came down for a visit during the day."

"You didn't know about the heat wave?" Jaime asked, Jack shook his head. "Well, it literally came out of nowhere, the weatherman said it's affecting the whole country and there's fire warnings all over the place right now." Jaime paused "You don't think the summer spirit has anything to do with this do you?"

Jack looked to the kid "I don't know but if it doesn't get fixed soon a lot of people could get hurt."

"So it's a rescue mission too?"

"I guess it is now." Jack said with a heavy sigh, could this be Siria's doing? Why would she put so many people in danger? This wasn't the child he knew but he could let the thought pass him winter spirits hands balled up into fists, he was a guardian, a protector of children and if the children were in danger he would protect them as best he could.

"Um Jack?" The winter spirit looked up "yeah?"

"I got one question."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"How do you feel about shoes?"

* * *

"This is just straight up weird." Jack cried out as he walked on the hot pavement, his feet being protected by one thing and one thing only; tennis shoes.

"Come on Jack" Jaime said "They're just shoes and besides, your feet aren't being burned off."

"Just shoes? Just shoes?" Jack protested "Jaime, I've gone around bare-foot for 300 years, it's not like I slip on shoes once in a while and another thing, where did you find shoes that would fit me? I'm pretty sure your shoes don't fit me."

"They're no my shoes." Jaime said plainly

"Then whose are they!?"

"My cousin's."

"Your cousin's!?"

"Yeah" Jaime said "He came over last year for a visit, he brought over three pairs and left those shoes here by accident. He's around your age so I figured you both would have the same shoe size."

"And these clothes?" Jack asked as he pulled at his new sweater. Not only did Jaime let him borrow shoes but he also gave him a new wardrobe to be more comfortable in the summer heat. The winter spirit now sported a white t-shirt and a sleeveless navy blue zipper hoodie. The two boys both wore ball-caps to keep the sun out of their eyes. "Are they from your cousin too?"

"Actually, I don't know." Jaime confessed "I found them in one of the boxes filled with hand-me downs from different family members."

"So it's a mystery for now huh?"

"Pretty much."

The two friends made there way to the forest, the two had planned it out their approach night before. They would find the summer spirit, explain to her the situation, pray to the moon that she would understand and save the country from a very close call; nothing major right?

"Do you think we'll find her in the forest Jack?" Jaime asked "I mean, this heat wave is all over the place, she could be anywhere."

"I'm not really sure kiddo." Jack replied "I want to say that she is but I'm just as unsure as you are."

"So, if she's not here in Burgess then what are you going to do?"

Jack stopped for a moment, he really didn't know what he would do if he couldn't find Siria in Burgess. The last place he saw her was by the lake so he hoped that she would still be there but Jaime was right, the heat wave was everywhere and she could be anywhere.

"Doesn't hurt to look, right?" The younger boy nodded and the to continued on their trek towards the outskirts of Burgess. They walked along the trails until they reached the lake, that all too familiar lake in which Jack's life as the winter spirit began. The pair ran to the lake's edge and looked around, no distinctive sound, no familiar color, no summer spirit.

"Siria!" Jack cried out "Are you here!" He looked up to the cloudless sky, no familiar voice answered back to him.

"Hey!" the winter spirit yelled out louder "Are you up there!"

No answer still.

"She's not here." he said with disappointment in his tone, he then looked to Jaime "I was so sure she would still be here."

"We couldn't be sure remember?"

"Yeah" Jack let out a sigh "We should just head back, she's not here anymore." The teenager began his slow walk towards the younger boy.

"Don't worry Jack" Jaime assured him "I'm sure we'll find out where she is and...and..."

"Jaime? You okay?" The younger boy's eyes widen as he pointed to the sky behind the teenager. Jack whipped around and then turned around and pushed the younger boy away from the incoming fireball. The fireball nearly missed the two boys and smashed into a big boulder.

"What was that!" Jaime cried out from under the older boy, Jack picked himself up and cautiously looked around. He motioned Jaime to stay low as he walked back towards the lake. Jack took off his hat and looked around, a streak of orange came hurled towards him and he dodged from it's path.

"Who's there?" Jack demanded "Who's trying to hurt us?" He looked around him, the sky was still blue, still untouched; where did these fireballs come from? Jack looked to the hidden Jaime, this was becoming dangerous and he had to make sure his believer was safe. Jack ran towards Jaime but his path was soon blocked by another fireball.

"Who's doing this!?" Jack cried out, his fists now shaking from his anger "Show your face you coward!"

"A coward? A fool such as you dares call me a coward." Jack turned to the direction of the voice, it sounded cold and distant. His eyes widened as they met with the owner of the voice, this being was not cold, but hot but then again, once warm eyes were now turned harsh with anger.

The once friendly summer spirit was now an unstable fire waiting to be loose.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Got questions? Feel like flaming me for the hell of it? Please don't hesitate to ask!**

**Till next time!**


	16. Chapter 15

**We have now reached the chapter before the end. Thank you to all who have kept reading this and I hope you like this latest installment. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Siria?" Jack said surprise "What the heck is wrong with you and throwing those fireballs around? You could have hurt Jaime or melted my face off!?"

"Does such a thing upset you?" Siria responded in a monotone.

"Upset me!?" Jack yelled out in exasperation "What do you think? You attacked us with fireballs! Why are you doing this?"

"Does this upset you?" She asked again.

"Yes!" Jack snapped back "Nothing upsets me more than being attacked for no reason!"

"Good" She replied with a twisted smirk, the girl produced another fireball "Then at least I am not the only one whose mad!" Siria threw the fire and Jack dodged the assault.

"It was you!" Jack snapped "You're the one who's making this heat wave!"

"It should be obvious." Siria then summoned more fire and threw it at the winter spirit, this time instead of dodging he blew out ice; a tactic in which weakened him in the environment he was in.

"I'm not hear to fight you." Jack explained "I'm here to apologize!"

"I don't want to hear any of it!" the girl snapped, her anger increasing "You are a pest and I do not want anything to do with you. Now leave my sight!"

"Not until you hear me out!" The teen snapped; the summer girl growled in protest and launched another fireball.

"Now I can destroy you here and now." Siria warned "But if you leave now I will spare you." Jack narrowed his eyes, he was not going to give up that easily not like this.

"You might be defiant now but I would back down." she then pointed behind him "You wouldn't want that child to see you crumble." Jack turned around and saw the terrified expression on Jaime's face; she's right, damn it. Jack focused his attention back to the girl, a devilish smirk ran across her face. She had him in his hands.

"Fine." He spat "But this isn't over."

"Oh I think it is Jack Frost." She said with an unwavering gaze. Jack ran back towards Jaime and retreated back to the safety of the town. Jack had to keep Jaime safe from the summer girl but their business was not over. He was not going to let her get away with this.

* * *

"Well that went well." Jack groaned as he plopped his tired body on the bedroom floor; the brown haired boy looked down to him.

"Is she usually like this?" he asked the older boy.

"She can be a bit hard to loosen up but this! I've never seen her this mad before."

"I don't think we should go back to the forest." Jaime advised "She's really mad at you."

"You mean **you **shouldn't go back to the forest."

"Huh?"

Jack propped himself up by elbows "Jaime, whether you like it or not I'm going back there. She's threatening the town and keeping you kids inside instead of enjoying your summer vacation. When kids are threatened I have to make sure they're safe; I'm a guardian after all."

"But can't you call up the other guardians for help or something?" the younger boy asked "Wouldn't it be easier to have them all here?"

"And have them find me and throw me back in jail like some kind of criminal?" Jack said "No way, besides, Siria's just a kid but it's not like they see her like her that way. They'll just take care of her like any other threat."

"Really? That bad?"

"If they take care of her like they did Pitch then yes, that bad."

Jaime scratched his head "Then maybe there's a way you can calm her down and get her to understand; like how my mom does with Sophie."

"Come again?"

Jaime made himself comfortable on the floor and sat cross-legged in front of the winter spirit "Yeah, when Sophie's fussing about something my mom tries to calm her down and gets her to understand whatever it was she was fussing about. You know, mom stuff."

"Yeah but I'm not a mom." Jack pointed out.

"Well, I do the same thing with Sophie sometimes and it works so it's not technically an all mom thing."

Jack thought about it for a second, this idea could work. Siria is like any other kid right? So, like any other she could throw a fuss.

"Okay, let's do it!" Jack said told the boy.

"Okay!" Jaime replied "Just how do we get her calm exactly?"

"I'm not really sure how to do that exactly." Jack paused and then let out a sigh "But, I know that because I'm the winter spirit if she stays with me long she starts to lose her fire and I don't want to see that again. It was terrifying the first time."

"What if we use something else?"

"Like what?"

"We have a fire extinguisher in our basement maybe that will work better." Jack looked at the boy with confusion, mostly because he did not know what a fire extinguisher was. Jaime explained to the winter spirit what a fire extinguisher was on the computer; which in turn prompted the spirit to ask what a computer was. After a couple of hours of explaining the fire extinguisher and the vast uses of a computer Jack felt more than capable with using the object.

"So, you click the mouse and a new window pops up?"

"Pretty much."

"Fascinating."

"Jack, shouldn't we go get the fire extinguisher?" Jaime asked the winter spirit who was too busy opening and closing windows.

"Oh right!" Jack said with embarrassment "We should go get it." Jaime turned off the computer and they both quickly headed to the basement. The boys retrieved the fire extinguisher and ran back to the safety of Jaime's bedroom, there antics were almost found out by Jaime's mom who complained of the cold drafts that kept going thoughout the house.

"So you press on the handle here and the stuff comes out of the nozzle."

"That doesn't seem so hard." Jack said as he took hold of the tank.

"Don't press on it now!" Jaime warned "You'll spray it all over my room!"

"Oh, right!" Jack said, he put the tank by the foot of the bed, he stretched out his back "Man I'm tired, hey kiddo, you won't mind if I slept a bit would you?"

"No, go right ahead." Jaime said to him.

"Jaime!" a voice cried out in the distance.

"Sounds like my mom is calling me." he said "I'll be back okay."

"Sure," Jack said as settled himself on the floor with a pillow; he had a trying day and he deserved a small nap, just a small one.

* * *

Jack woke up to the sounds of snickering and muffled laughing, Jack opened a sleepy eye to see two siblings staring at him and holding a black box.

"Huh?" Jack yawned "What's going on? Why is Sophie here? What are we laughing at?"

"We're laughing at you." Jaime responded, his sister nodding in agreement "You snore really funny when you sleep."

"I do not." Jack replied as he hauled his body up to sit "I never snore." Jaime held up the black box and pressed on a button. There was white-noise at first but then a sound similar to a crow being chocked-out while it's sick with laryngitis started to play. The winter spirit could feel overwhelming embarrassment as the two children erupted in laughter once again.

"That isn't me!" Jack retorted "I...I don't even think that kind of sound is even possible! What is that thing anyways!?"

"Oh this thing?" Jaime replied as he stopped the recording and showed him the device "It's a voice recorder, I got it on my last birthday and I never had any use for it until now."

"So it records things?" the winter spirit questioned, the younger boy nodded his head.

"Yeah, watch this" he raised as he brought up the device to his sister and asked her to laugh into it. Jaime recorded his sister's laugh and then played the tape again for the spirit; his eyes widened in amazement. The winter spirit then had an idea.

"Say Jaime, how long those this thing record?"

"About an hour, why?"

"I think I have an idea."

* * *

_Siria_

_"_It's him."

_You there? Hello!_

_"_Why is he here again?"

_Hello? You up there?_

"That is it, I have taken pity on him before and let him live but I will not be so merciless now!" The girl summoned more fire and scanned the floor below, she couldn't see the winter spirit but she could hear him.

_Hello?_

"Where are you, you pest?" She snapped as she lowered herself a bit more to find the source. The girl cautiously looked around again, the winter spirit was nowhere to be found.

_"Siria? You up there? Hey!"_

Siria turned sharpy towards the voice but there was no familiar body to go with it. Was he mocking her? Did he think he could gain the upper-hand and stop her? No, this will not do. She would not let him win, this wasn't some game that he could play. This was a hunt and his head was the prize.

_"Hello!"_

Siria launched her fire to the nearest rock formation, that blasted teenager was making a mockery of her. Where was he? Why couldn't she find that demon Frost?

"Where are you Jack Frost!" The calls kept going and she looked all around for the teenager. The voice grew louder and louder as she neared a rock formation. She got closer and closer, when she was near enough to get a good shot she threw her fire and it connected on the other side. The voice stopped and smoke creeped up from the other side. Thinking she had finally gotten the mischievous spirit the girl looked to where the smoke came from.

"What is this!?" She cried out in confusion as she was met with not a spirit but a weird object.

"You know, you owe Jamie a new voice recorder." The girl wiped around and was met with the winter spirit; a smirk painted on his face.

"Gotcha!" He declared as he quickly produced the fire extinguisher and released its contents on the surprised summer girl. The girl felt to the ground and retreated from the assault; once out of his line of fire Siria used her strength to produce a fire ball and threw it towards the spirit who again used the tank.

"Not so powerful now are you?" Jack taunted causing the girl to increase her fire. He needed her to get near him again so he can lessen her abilities. The summer spirit launched herself towards the winter spirit and the battle ensued. Left and right the blows went, many of them thwarted by the fire extinguisher and others that whirled too close for comfort. Jack was confident in his abilities to keep out of her way and spray her with the solution. The girl launched herself again and this time Jack was ready to but an end to her rampage. He pointed the nozzle towards her and pressed on the handle.

But nothing came out.

On the last minute Jack rolled out of the way. He pressed on the handle and the solution still wouldn't come out; this was not good, the tank had run out of the solution. Jack discarded the tank and was now on high alert; with no weapon Jack only had his limited abilities and his wit to rely on. He kept his steady pace of dodging and weaving around the fire that was thrown at him. He had just finished dodging an attack when a fireball hit him on his thigh. Jack fell to the floor and clasped at his thigh. The summer spirit attacked him again and hit his other leg, she advanced towards him and was ready to attack him again. Both their eyes met and from his pain-stricken eyes Jack could see her eyes were red with anger.

"Do you honestly.."

She hit his back.

"Think.."

His side was next.

"I would"

Again his back.

"Let you get away with this!" She raised her hand to finish him off. One more blow and it would be over. Siria was about to release her final assault when suddenly she was encased with a flurry of white smoke. She staggered and fell to the floor, she tried batting away the smoke but it wouldn't let out; her fire had been put out from her hand. The smoke had dissipated and she furiously tried to create fire but it would not come into existence.

"Jack, are you okay?" the winter spirit's hero cried out.

"Jaime!?" Jack managed to speak out "What are you doing here?"

"I knew you were gong to need help." Jaime replied

"Great timing."

The enraged summer spirit took this moment of distraction to finish what she had started. She launched herself towards the fallen winter spirit; though her power had been greatly reduced by the fire extinguisher she still managed to create a small amount of fire. Siria raised her hand, she was ready to commit the act, she was ready to finally dispose of the winter spirit known as Jack Frost. She was only second away from getting rid of that thing that enraged her so when suddenly, someone blocked her path.

"I won't let you do it!" Jaime cried as he took a defensive stance in front of the winter spirit. "I won't let you hurt Jack!"

"Get out of my way boy!" Siria snapped, "This is between me and that winter spirit."

Siria moved closer but Jaime would not budge "I won't let you hurt him." he warned. Siria glared at the boy in front of her. Who was he to tell her that her actions were unjust. It was Jack Frost who lied to her, it was he who made her ill, who made her go out of her principal duties for his so called fun.

"You do not know what you are getting yourself into." Siria warned, she raised her small fire to emphasize her point.

"Neither did Jack." Jaime cried out "All he wanted to do is apologize."

"Absurd, he knows nothing of the sort."

"Yes, he does" the boy defended "He wanted to apologize for everything he's done."

"Quiet boy!" The girl yelled "Thou art a pest!" Siria then prepared to launch the fire to its new target. Jaime's eyes widened from what was going to happen. He braced himself from the impending consequence from his actions.

"No!" a voice cried out from behind the boy. Both children looked to where it came from; the winter spirit had regained consciousness.

"Don't...you dare hurt him!" Jack warned as he tried to pick himself up from where he laid. His teeth gritted as he struggled with this task. Jaime ran towards the injured winter spirit and helped him up; Jack motioned Jaime to stand away and the winter spirit slowly made his way to the small girl.

"I'll...do what you say." He strained "Just...don't hurt Jaime..."

"Don't Jack!" Jaime cried out, tears started to form in his eyes "You can't!" The winter spirit turned around to look at the boy and without warning his legs gave out; the young boy instinctively ran towards the older boy.

"You can't do this Jack." Jaime repeated, his tears starting to fall "You just can't!"

"Jaime I won't let you get hurt because of me." Jack breathed out, he then looked to the girl "You're right, this is between you and me. I said I was going to fix my mistakes so I will." he then looked down "If you think getting rid of me solves everything then go ahead...I won't run away." The brown-haired boy wrapped his arms around the injured spirit, he couldn't bear something so awful happen to his friend, he couldn't. Jack tried to push him out of the line of fire but he was too tired to do so; all he could do was kneel there and wait for whatever it was to come.

Siria raised her ignited hand, the older boy before her had accepted his demise and she would bring it to him. There was no restraint, no objection coming from both of them. The girl felt justification, yes, that was what it was, justification. This spirit would no longer be a round and there would be no one to bother. She would be alone again, just like before, an entity floating in the big, blue lonely sky. Jack slowly raised his head up to reveal his blue eyes, if he was going down he might as well look at his maker in the face; the crying boy next to him looked up as well, showing his red, puffy, brown eyes.

Siria dropped her hand and let go of her scepter; letting it fall to the ground. Her body froze where it stood and her eyes grew wide.

_Blue and brown._

Her breathing quickened.

_Just like before._

The girl's eyes darted to all direction, their red hue slowly turning back to orange.

_But, it can't be. It's not the same, it's not!_

Jack eyed the girl suspiciously and put his arm in front of Jaime.

_Just like her...just like mother._

The girl dropped to the floor and scrambled away from the two boys who now held puzzled looks. The shocked girl grabbed two fistfuls of her hair and shook her head feverishly.

"No,no,no" she muttered under her breath "I'm not him. I'm not bad. I'm not him." Her body began to shake as her mind flashed back to memories of all the things that cruel man did to her and her mother; all he did to take her away. Now the two who kneeled ahead of her were going to suffer the same fate. She wasn't evil, not like him...yes she was, she was evil for wanting to take away someone's freedom. Freedom that she as a summer spirit vowed to uphold.

"I'm not bad..." she repeated "not like him." Siria shut her eyes, this wasn't what she wanted. She let her anger get the best of her and she was going to make others suffer. Her mother would not be proud of her, how could she ever be proud of her for thinking in such a way.

"I'm sorry" Siria then began muttering "I'm sorry, I'm sorry mother, I'm so sorry." The girl slowly opened her eyes, there was now a shadow cast over her. She looked up and orange met brown; Jaime stood over her. His eyes narrowed and she looked away in shame. The boy kneeled down next to her, still she wouldn't look dare look his way. Jaime reached out for her hand but the girl's hand recoiled before he could touch it.

"It's okay." the boy coaxed "I won't hurt you."

"But it'll hurt you." she whispered, still she did not look at him. Then, out of nowhere a hand grasped hers firmly. The girl's head snapped up and looked at the boy in front of her. A small smile formed across his tear-stained face, he did not wince nor did he combust into flames; he just held on and looked at the spirit in front of him. The girl did not know what to do, this had never happened before, no one had done such a thing.

"See?" Jaime said "It's okay." The girls darted from their hands to the boy and back again. Jack couldn't believe what was happening, these two kids in front of him could interact in a way he never could. How was this happening? His eyes then trailed to the boy's other hand that was hidden away and held the fire extinguisher nozzle. It let out a steady stream of the solution to neutralize the heat _the boy was too smart for his own good._

In the meantime, Siria was dumbfounded that she couldn't find any words to say so she only nodded or shook his head to answer Jaime's questions.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded her head.

"Are you really?"

This time she shook her head.

"Hey, you're not a bad person once you calm down are you?"

The girl looked up to the boy and then looked away; her eyes brows knitted together and she frowned; she wasn't sure how to answer that question.

"It was the thing with your mother that stopped you wasn't it?" The two children looked to the winter spirit who clutched at his side; the injuries sustained from the heat were again rearing its ugly head.

"Jack?" Jaime said with concern "Are you okay?"

"I'm...fine..." He answered "Just...ugh..." The winter spirit fell down to the floor and curled up from the immense pain. He moved his hand towards his face, his fingers dripped with mud and water, he hadn't noticed that he had made the ground around him muddy.

"Jack!" Jamie cried out as he let go of the girl's hand and ran back to the guardian. The heat wave was speeding up the melting process within the winter spirit's body; he was becoming liquid. Siria watched the two boys, their bond was stronger than anything she could ever have; just like her bond with her mother. The girl looked up, clouds were forming because of the rise in heat but they weren't forming fast enough; Siria knew what to do. She knew how she could fix her mistakes. The girl slowly walked towards the boys and kneeled before them. She removed her sunhat to reveal curls that went in all directions.

"I can fix this." She said in a low voice "I can help save Jack Frost."

"What? What are you saying?"

She then stuck out her pinky in front of the winter spirit "Can you ever forgive me?" Jack glanced at the girl, her eyes were fully back to orange and he could see the anguish the whole ordeal had but her in.

Jack crack the best smile he could and wrapped his pinky around hers "I forgave you a long time ago." The girl, caught up in his words threw her arms around the melting boy. She kept telling him how sorry she was and how she would make it all up to him. Jack's eyelids began to droop as the melting process kept on going. Would he be able to make it out this time? Siria's eyes widen when she looked to Jack's legs, they were close to being non-existent, time was running out.

"I have to go." she told him "You need to make it out of this." The winter spirit couldn't utter a word, he was just so exhausted that he just couldn't. The younger girl leaned over to kiss the winter spirit's forehead and she let him go, she then took her hat into her hand and turned to Jaime.

"Wear this" She told him as she placed the hat on his head "You will need this."

"For what?" Jaime asked her.

"So you can see better." She responded, she then went towards to where her scepter laid and picked it up. "Here, take this as well." She then said as she presented her scepter to the boy.

"Your scepter? Why?"

"The guardians need to know where you both are." Siria began "The light within this orb has been glowing for as long as I've been the summer spirit; for freedom. Freedom that I almost took away from both of you. If you believe in it hard enough it will glow bright for you. Can I trust you with this?" Jaime nodded his head and took the object.

"Don't you need it?" He asked the girl shook her head. "There's somethings that don't need that much power to fix." The girl leaned closer to the boy "You are a good person Jaime, you stand up for what is right and you hold something in your heart that I have yet to find in me still."

"What?"

"Freedom" She said with a small smile. Siria then picked herself up and went towards the lake. She dipped a foot into the water, causing smoke to appear and the water to vapor and join with the forming clouds. The spirit placed both feet into the water and the activity increased. Siria looked at her hands that were now becoming smoke she then looked up to the darkening sky and the disappearing sun.

"Do you still wait for me by the window mother?" the girl whispered with a smile as she completely went up with smoke. The sky rumbled, engorged with the water it had received. Droplets began to fall back into the earth, first it came slow, in a soothing rhythm. Then the beat began to go faster and faster until it all things became quiet and only its song played. The brown-haired boy looked at the scepter that was entrusted to him, the flame it held was small but he trusted the summer spirit's words and hoped it would bring help.

He hoped and he hoped. All his faith went inside the idea of saving his good friend, this simple thing and he hoped on it until both their bodies were enveloped in light.

* * *

**Please don't pelt me! *Runs*  
**

**Love it? Hate it? Got questions? Feel like flaming me for the hell of it? Please don't hesitate to ask!**

**Till next time!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Well guys, this is the last chapter of the story. I know, I know, how dare you end it now but don't worry, there's a question at the end that I would really appreciate you all answer. Enjoy the final chapter!**

* * *

_Gasp_

The teenager's eyes shot wide open, his body trembled as he frantically looked around him. He was no longer out in the woods, he was now inside, in a room and thankfully not dead. He tried to sit up to get a better look at where he was but his body wouldn't comply. He felt like someone had ran him over, backed up and ran him over again. The teenager carefully removed the blanket that covered his body, he was shocked with what he was faced with. He was only wearing loose, light-grey sleeping pants and his torso was wrapped in gauze and so was his legs and arms. He looked like he had just survived a war, a battle he almost didn't make out of. He winced as some of the pain came back to him; what happened to him? His head turned sharply towards a cracking noise; the door to the room was opening.

"Jack, you're awake!" Tooth cried out in joy as she rushed to the winter spirit's side; the three other guardians followed closely behind.

"Where am I?" Jack asked the fairy "What happened? Where did you guys come from? Where's Jaime?"

"One question at a time Jack." North responded "You've just voken up."

Jack took in a deep breath and calmed himself down "Okay, where am I?"

"You are back in vorkshop." North replied "In infirmary."

"I'm back in the workshop?" Jack said as he looked around the room again "How did I get here?"

"Ve vere informed by one of Tooth's fairies about you being in Burgess so ve came to bring you home."

"But we didn't know why you were out of the ice prison so we flew over as quickly as we could." Tooth continued "Jack, you were so injured we were all scared you wouldn't make it."

"How bad was I?" Jack asked as he looked down at his sore body "Did I break my bones or something?"

"More like melted your bones." Bunny replied, Jack gave him a confused look "You really don't remember what happened, do you mate?"

The winter spirit shook his head.

North stroked his beard "Vell, seems ve must as you say, "fill you in" in vhat ve found ourselves in." North looked to his fellow guardians. "If it all the same, I vould like to explain the situation to him in private."

The other guardians looked at each other, Bunny was about to protest but Tooth motioned to him to let it go.

"Fine, have it your way mate." Bunny huffed as he led the others out of the room, leaving the guardians of fun and wonder by themselves.

"Why did you make everybody leave?" Jack asked the Russian.

"Because" North started he looked around for a chair and pulled it near the bed-side of the winter spirit. "I have questions for you and I don't vant the others to put much pressure on you."

"Questions? What questions?"

"Questions about your friendship vith the summer spirit." North took a deep breath and began to tell the teenager his side of the story.

* * *

_The older man was going about his day as if nothing had happened; business as usual he would tell everyone, business as usual. He looked over the work of his helpers, the toys were coming in well and they were right on schedule to their expected delivery date of Christmas Eve; everything was going as he planned it. Though everything seemed good from outside view, the Russian had a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach. Everything seemed right today so why did he have this thought that something was terribly wrong? Maybe it was his worry for the younger guardian who now sat in jail for his mischief; yes, maybe it was this. North pinched the bridge of his nose, maybe he needed some time to himself after all, it was the summertime he could take some time for himself. He instructed the the yetis that they could take a break as well and he headed for his room. The guardian walked down the empty halls till he stopped in front of a door; Jack Frost's room.  
_

_North wasn't quite sure why his feet led him to the teenager room but as one would think, curiosity got the best of him and he entered the space. There was nothing inside that would be out of place in a teenage room. The bed spread was still a bit ruffled from the last time Jack sat on it, the ivory-colored desk was cluttered with parchment. He walked towards the desk and looked over at the papers. There were scribbles, notes and reminders written all over them; North picked up some of them to look at them even closer. In the winter spirit's hand-writing he wrote down locations, activities and time schedules; none for the kids he thought the youth was prepping for but for the summer spirit._

_Things Siria and I can do (Without getting us killed)  
_

_Mud wars_

_Skip rocks_

_Look at the stars_

_Mud wrestle _

_Anything with mud_

_Go to a festival?_

_North chuckled at the simple list but then quickly composed himself, this was proof of Jack's bad doings and they shouldn't be taken so lightly. He took up another piece of paper._

_Things to remember:_

_Don't touch directly_

_Don't let her find out who you are_

_Make sure North doesn't find out_

_Don't accidentally freeze the ponds after visit_

_North has about to pick up another piece of paper when it flew out of his hands and landed on the floor and the corner of the room. He went towards the paper and noticed that beneath the paper there was a small light coming from underneath the floorboards. North placed his hand on the floorboard and noticed that it wobbled; quickly he removed the wood and revealed the contents inside. He found many jars with light inside of them. He picked one up and noticed that against the wall it revealed the summer spirit's letters. North read half of the two spirits conversation, all the things they shared with one another; their friendship. _

* * *

"You had deep friendship didn't you Jack?" North said to the boy "Vhy so much interest?"

"At first it was just getting to know who she was and then I found out she was just a kid who looked like she needed some fun." Jack replied "I just wanted to make sure I could bring some fun for her." His eyes grew wide "Where's Siria?"

"Ve do not know vhat happened to summer spirit." North explained "Vhen ve found there it vas raining and our concern vas for your safety. Ve took Jaime home and flew you back here as quickly as ve could. The main thing was that you stopped melting and because you vere vet from the rain your body began to solidify quickly from the cold."

"So that's how I made it." Jack said with a sigh "And are you sure Jaime is okay?" North nodded his head.

"Yes, he vas vorried for you but ve told him it vould be alright, for some reason he had a scepter vith him that helped us locate you."

"A scepter?" Jack said "Why would he have Siria's scepter with him?"

"I'm not certain but ve have also gotten vord that Mother Nature is not pleased vith you and has set up for you to hear official vord from her."

"When?" Jack said with a more serious tone "None of this is making any sense to me and why isn't that you guys don't know what happened to Siria?

"Those questions vill be answered in due time, first you must recover strength, yes?" North got up and placed the chair back where he found it.

"They'll tell me when I get better." Jack asked, his tone becoming softer as he could feel himself falling back to sleep. North nodded his head again and walked towards the door to let the teenager sleep. Jack;s eyelids slowly closed themselves and he once again fell into sleep.

He slowly drifted back to a place where the sounds of rain filling his ears as he back to this place on the floor of the forest; the last thing he could remember before everything went silent.

* * *

The winter spirit was kept in the infirmary for three more weeks, each day he would tire himself out in trying to stand, each day he got a little better. By the end of the third week he was able to sit and stand on his own; the teenager was ready for the rest of the story, he was ready to know what happened to the summer spirit. Jack sat by the edge of his bed, he was waiting for a word, a sign, someone to come in the room and tell him that it was time to know.

He waited

and waited

and waited

The ticking of the clock marked the seconds that he waited for someone to come in the room and tell him it was time. His head shot up when he heard the doorknob turn.

"Come Jack" North said as he motioned to the teen "They are vaiting for you." Jack took a deep breath and readied himself to stand. He started slow but he managed to get himself up. He slowly made his way to the older guardian who offered him a helping hand. The youth declined the help and stood a little taller, he wanted to show them that he was ready for what ever the news was, he was ready. The two guardians walked down the halls in silence until North stopped at the entrance to his study.

"They are vaiting for you here." He told the spirit as he opened the door to let him in.

"You're not going in with me?" Jack asked him, the Russian shook his head.

"This is something you must face yourself." He told him "Now go in, you shouldn't keep them waiting." Jack gave him a small smile and walked in, as soon as he was inside the door shut behind him and he was met by a short, golden man.

"Sandy?" Jack said in confusion "Why are you here?" The Sandman cocked his head to the side and led the winter spirit to where there were two chairs facing a fireplace. On closer inspection, one of the chairs was empty and the other was occupied by a woman who looked to be two or three years older than him. Her long, black hair and form were surrounded by a thin layer of clouds. Jack automatically the regalness about her.

"Um hello." the winter spirit said.

"Hello Jack Frost." The woman replied, her calm demeanor intimidated him. "Would you mind sitting on that chair?" Without question Jack took his spot on the chair; Sandy took a spot on one of the armchairs.

"Are you here to tell me what happened?" Jack asked.

"Yes"

"If you don't mind me asking" Jack began his next question "Just who are you?" The woman in front of him lightly chuckled and produced his staff.

"My staff!" Jack cried out.

"I believe I confiscated this from you." the teenager stared at the woman until it finally clicked in his head "You're...you're Mother Nature!?" She nodded her head in response.

"And you have been a very bad spirit Jack Frost." Jack couldn't help but gape at the woman before him "I'm sorry" Jack began "you're nothing like I thought you would be."

"It's alright, many do not think I look this way." Mother Nature said "Now, on the subject of your punishment."

"I'm willing to accept any punishment you give me." Jack interrupted "I'm ready for it."

"Well, that is good to know but I'm afraid to say that your punishment had been transferred." She handed Jack back his staff.

"What?" Jack said as he took his staff back.

"Yes, your punishment has been transferred." Mother Nature repeated.

"That's great!" the teen cried out ecstatically "Uh..I mean...what does transferred mean exactly?"

"It means that someone else has taken the punishment in your place."

"Who could have...Siria?" The woman nodded her head "She has elected to take up your punishment and be kept asleep among the clouds until I say her punishment is done." She then conjured some of the clouds that surround her and created a small image of a sleeping girl. "You see Jack Frost" She started "When a spirit goes into hibernation, they at times would change to a lower form. The day you confronted the summer spirit she went into sleep and traded her freedom for your own. So long as she is in this smoke form she will sleep."

"Let her go" Jack begged "She was just mad that I lied, send me back to the ice cave." Mother Nature raised her hand to silence him and made the image disappeared.

"Jack Frost, I have done much at these arrangements and I will not change them now. I ask you this, do you know why there are four seasons?" He gave her a questioning look, the woman then looked to Sandy "Sanderson, may you please help me explain?" The little plump man nodded his head and jumped from his spot on the arm chair.

"First, when the world was young" She started "The land was out of balance." Sandy, with his sand created the scene "The world was too hot and it suddenly went too cold. At first, the ocean covered the entire planet and with my blessing the land began to appear. The water was here and so was the land but there no one to make sure the inhabitants of this world would carry on and so I created the first season spirit, Spring. Spring made sure that the land was bountiful and the inhabitants were pleased but with all of this I slowly saw that this spirit was feeling alone." Now Sandy created a silhouette of a person who looked like they were alone.

"They begged me for someone like them and I granted their wish and Autumn was created." Now there were two silhouette "They worked together and they were happy, for the while the balance was good, until the world began to grow cold again and Spring grew weaker. I warned the spirit of Autumn's influence but they would not listen and Spring grew weaker and weaker."Sandy kept the story going with his images.

"Autumn feared for spring and begged for me to keep them safe and so I proposed that a season must come between them to mend it all, then Winter came." Now beside the two images there was a third silhouette between them. "With Winter being between them there was balance once again but they were still able to be in each others presence and ultimately Autumn grew weaker from Spring's influence. Like Autumn, Spring begged me for a solution and thus I created Summer to be between them. In doing this I decreed that this most be the balance and no spirit has the authority to meet their opposite; Spring and Autumn were kept apart by Summer and Winter and vise versa. Each one chasing the other and never getting near, always chasing." Sandy made the silhouettes fly in a circle as if they were chasing each other and then they disappeared; ending the story.

"For a long time I've known that there was a possibility that this could happen again."

"Then why didn't you step in like before?" Jack asked her "Why didn't you stop it all?"

"Would my stepping in have stopped you with your mischief?" Mother Nature questioned it "I already tried restraining you and in the end you disobeyed." Jack sighed and looked down.

"Jack Frost" the woman said "You have a good heart and I know you thought you were doing the right thing by going to the summer spirit and in the end you did prevent further disaster but I can't let you get yourself or others in harm's way for this cause, for the sake of everyone this must stop. No more sneaking around, no more meetings and no more letters." She then stood up "If that is all you must hear then I will be taking my leave." she looked down at Sandy, thanked him and made her way towards the window.

"Wait!" Jack cried, Mother Nature turned around "Yes?"

"Are we nothing more than buffers for each other?" Jack said, hints of anger clearly in his voice.

"No" she replied "You were created to usher in your season and bring happiness to children, though it might have been seen that way long ago it is not the case now. You, them...you all have a purpose and a duty to your given season, don't you ever forget that."

"I have a duty to kids, all kids" Jack snapped "that girl you've put in the clouds, she's only a child!"

"She was a child!" the woman snapped, the clouds around her began to create wind but the woman calmed herself down before she lost her temper even more "Long ago has she left that mind-set, she was mad at you because she knew she would lose you, ultimately someone has to pay the price and sadly you both have." She glanced at Jack's injuries and sighed in disappointment "You are precious to me and the Moon and one day you will see it was the right thing." With that the window blew open and Mother Nature disappeared into the sky and back into her realm.

Jack slumped into his chair and buried his face into his hands. Is this how it ends? Is it that, with everything he tried, it still wasn't enough to fix everything? Why couldn't he do things right?

"I'm so sorry Siria." He huffed "I should've just...I should've just gone without wanting to meet you." Jack felt something tugging at his sleeve, he looked down saw that Sandy was still in the room. The golden man waved a pieces of paper and and pencil in his other hand.

"Sandy what?" Jack asked the guardian, the stout being placed the materials on the winter spirit's lap and then sat on the now vacant seat. Jack took the papers and noticed that the top page had something written on it.

_You are right Jack, now bring happiness to **all** children._

Jack looked up from the paper and looked at the sandman who happily sat on the chair and swung his feet.

"You're serious!?" he asked the sandman who in turn made the shushing motion. It was to be a secret.

"Do you really want to help me with this?" Jack then asked him, Sandy nodded his head happily and then made the motion of writing. Jack took notice of what he was telling him and Jack began writing on the next page. The room was filled with the sound of scribbling, Jack wrote and wrote until he was satisfied with what he had down on paper. Jack handed him the letter and Sandy tucked it into his pocket and without another word he went to the door and left. Jack sat back on his chair and sighed, maybe this could work. He didn't hold up the hope of meeting again but to have at least one single window of hope that they can still communicate. Jack could still remember what he wrote.

_Dear Siria;_

_I'm sure this is going to be one-sided since you're sleeping but I'm so sorry how things turned out. What I think of you, as friends doesn't change. I promised I would be there for you so you don't have to worry about that. I wonder what you're thinking right now. Are you dreaming about your mother? Hope their happy dreams. I can't wait till you wake up so you can hopefully reply someday._

_I'll be looking up for your cloud._

_Your friend,_

_Jack Frost_

Jack closed his eyes and let his mind wander, the letters would keep on. No matter how they ended up or if he forgot their time together the letter would keep on. Their only thing that would keep their friendship alive; Jack his ritual of sending letters to summer.

* * *

**Want a sequel?  
**


End file.
